


Golden Ecstasy

by germankitty



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 76,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potion left behind by Rita Repulsa's henchmen is used by KIng Mondo to try and destroy the Rangers. Only Jason, who has recently lost the Gold Ranger powers, is afflicted ... with only one choice: have sex, or turn rapist. His friends decide to help him with this dilemma, but can they deal with the aftermath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** Not mine, no money made!

Klank, loyal servant of Mondo, the Machine King, muttered to himself as he descended into the bowels of the Lunar palace left once more by Rita and Zedd. It had taken over an Earth month to rebuild his monarch and his queen, and there was no way to estimate how long it would take to get the Machine Empire up to its once formidable strength. Accordingly, Mondo was........less than pleased. Klank needed to come up with something to divert his more-than-usually irascible masters attention from his own efforts; after all, even a machine needed to recharge once in a while. Having exhausted his other possibilities, he was now trying to find something -- anything -- that might help him keep Mondo and Machina off his overworked back, and scouting out the remnants of their former rivals was as good as anything he could think of.

Descending even farther into the lower levels, Klank looked into the various rooms which branched off the main staircase.

*"Dungeon... dungeon...sleeping quarters...storage....dungeon...storage...."* Klank hissed dismissively. He had no use for putty clay or tenga feed; the Machine Empire had no use for organic materials. Metal and ores were much more durable, even though even that had not helped much against Zordon of Eltars accursed Rangers. Although, why mere Humans, even super-powered ones, should so consistently be able to defeat the mighty Mondo, Klank could not understand. Their technology was about evenly matched; either side always had been able to come up with defensive strategies against the other. Why the relentless logic of machines always failed was something the robot simply could not fathom. The thought processes of organic beings were so chaotic and unorganized!

Klank rounded a corner. He had reached almost the lowest level, and was about to give up his search, when he suddenly noticed a narrow doorway a bit further down. Debating shortly with himself, he approached it cautiously and found it locked. The locking mechanism, however, posed no problem; after making sure that there were no hidden traps, he dismantled the lock and pushed the door open. Inside, Klank found another of Finsters smaller laboratories. It wasnt large enough to have been used for monster-making -- it seemed rather that his counterpart had used the room for research. Klank respected Finsters abilities; the little gnome had quite a reputation among the Alliance of Evil as a valued operative, although his failures to defeat Earths Power Rangers had done a lot to tarnish it. Still............

Mondos chief henchman started to go through the various items left behind. There was nothing really of value to him, though. Shaking his head in disgust, he turned to leave, when a cooling unit on one of the back benches caught his attention.

*"Now...what is this?"* Klank opened the lid. The cooling unit was still operational, and a list of contents was pasted to the lid. Klank struggled to make out Finsters somewhat crabbed writing.

_*"Potions and...exiles? No...Elixirs?Bah!"*_ Klank was about to shut the lid, having no use for and less understanding of these things, when a thought occurred to him. Maybe...just maybe this could be a means of satisfying Mondo, even if it could not possibly destroy the Rangers. Hopefully, it would keep them occupied long enough to rebuild more of their army, and maybe it would even be amusing to experiment a little bit. Lastly, it could conceivably bring better insight as to the workings of the Humans bodies and minds for the future, and maybe even show the Machine Empire some strategic weakness. Nodding decisively, Klank repacked the unit and carefully lifted it from its bench. Creaking slightly under its weight, Klank began the long way back to the throne room.

* * *

"You have found WHAT?" The Machine King stared unbelievengly at his master builder.

"Potions and Elixirs, Yer Majesty."

"What possible use could we have for something like that? That idiot Finster never did anything right anyway; I saw from his records that hed tried some of that stuff before, and it never worked! Now you expect me to make use of his worthless efforts? What kind of an idiot do you take me for?" Mondo was livid. He stamped around the palace main hall and ranted on. Queen Machina sat against the back wall, watching her husband dispassionately. Briefly she wished there had been time to rebuild her fan, but right now there were other priorities. She waited patiently while her husband vented more of his rage and frustration, turning things over in her mind. Finally, when Mondo showed no sign of stopping, she decided to intervene.

"Your oil pressure, dear."

Her calm tone stopped the ranting monarch. Consciously calming himself, he marched back to his queen. His eyes glowered with even more than his customary ruthlessness, and he muttered angrily about Klanks uselessness. Finally noticing Machinas slight disapproval, he growled at her.

"What?"

Deliberately, the Machine Queen stared her husband down.

"Now I know where Sprocket gets his temper," she said calmly.

"Yes, well...I just hope Klank gets him rebuilt soon. I actually miss the little guy."

"So do I, dear, but there are more important things to be done. Personal considerations will have to wait. All that aside, however, I think that Klank actually has a point."

"WHAT?" Mondo screeched.

"Calmly, dear. You do agree that we need some time to rebuild ourselves?"

Grudgingly, Mondo nodded.

"Well then, why not see whether we can keep the Rangers from bothering us? If they are occupied with the effects of various potions, they wont have the time or inclination to look into what we are doing. And in the meantime, we can restructure the skybase, build an even stronger army of cogs and look into new ways of defeating them...."

Mondo thought that over for a while. Finally, he gave his consent.

"All right then; maybe we can even amuse ourselves a little bit. After all, "

here the Machine King brightened somewhat -- "Somnibot almost defeated them once. If his effect had been biological instead of mechanical, that blasted Gold Ranger would not have been able to help them."

"Thats the spirit, dear." Machina nodded at her husband and retired back to her corner. She could leave it to others to implement the plan. Now that Mondos attention was on something new, maybe she could get some more work of her own done. *Sometimes its more work to come up with things for Mondo to do than to do them yourself. Robots!*

"Now, Klank, lets see what Finster has come up with."

The Machine King and Klank rummaged through the various vials and powders in the cooling unit.

"Punk Potion...Sleeping Powder...Burning Pollen...bah, been there, done that. Isnt there anything more...interesting?" Mondo began to steam up again. Before he could start another of his tirades, Klank pulled out a small flagon with a clear liquid and examined it carefully. He cleaned the label and stared at it for some time, processing the information.

"Yer Majesty...I think Ive found something."

"You have? What is it?"

"Im not quite sure; the potion is called 'Ecstasy', and I believe it has do with...reproduction?" Klank grimaced.

"Reproduction? Klank, have your brain circuits totally fried? The last thing we need is a potion which produces more Rangers!"

"Ah, but yer Majesty, its different with Humans ... or most Organics, for that matter. Ye see, with Organics its not a matter of rational decision and selecting the best parts and constructing exactly the kind of offspring ye want tae produce, but its more a process of blind chance, having to do with biological imperatives and uncontrollable urges. I believe they actually have to insert body parts into each other to reproduce, and they can be quite incapacitated during and after the process."

Mondo made a grimace.

"Inserting body parts into each other? Thats disgusting!"

"I know, yer Majesty. Its not at all what a truly civilized being would do. However, I believe I know enough of Human physiology to adapt this potion so that the Rangers would be quite overcome and could do nothing but follow their bodies demands -- no matter how repulsive that may seem to us. Of course, it would not last forever, but it would definitely get us more time to rebuild."

"How would we get this to the Rangers, though? Were not strong enough yet to send down somebody to blast them with it."

Klank thought for a moment, then consulted Finsters notations once more. *Aha!*

"I think I know a way, yer Majesty...Finster says here that its best administered in either food or drink, since it is undetectable to Humans. All we have to do is look for an opportunity where the Rangers have victuals around ..."

* * *

It was a lovely Friday afternoon, and a group of teens had decided to spend the day at the lake. Ever since Rita and Zedd had blown up the Machine Empires leadership, things had been quiet in Angel Grove, and the Power Rangers relished the chance to relax and just enjoy the day. The group of six had picked out a spot right at the edge of the beach, where the trees were casting some welcome shade and the teens were in the process of spreading out their blankets, towels and a couple of coolers with drinks and snacks.

"Okay, guys, lets get into the water!", Rocky cried and began stripping off his t-shirt and shorts. Leaving them in a crumpled heap, he took off with a yell and headed into the water. The others laughed, watching him indulgently. Rocky loved water sports, and had been as hyper as a five-year-old all the way over to the park. The rest of the group stripped in a more orderly fashion, laughing and joking among themselves. Kat and Tanya took their time to rub in some sunscreen before they joined the boys, and were enjoying the warmth of the sun, when a voice hailed them from behind.

"Hi guys!"

Both girls turned.

"Jason!" They grinned delightedly at the former Gold Ranger. Jason had withdrawn somewhat after hed lost the Power, but now his strength was almost completely back to normal, and he took a greater part in their activities. He approached them with a gym bag over his shoulder.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

"Not anyone, but you certainly can," Tanya reassured him, giving her former teammate an affectionate hug. She had liked the handsome boy almost from the start, sensing his innate strength and honor. She had known, when she had entrusted him with the keys to Aurics tiki, that he was fully capable of carrying the responsibility, and was aware that he would always be there for the team and his friends, whenever they needed him. That he could no longer serve as a Ranger was really a shame; he and Tommy worked well together, and their trust in each other had strengthened the whole team.

"Yeah; its great that you could come," Kat added. "Wheres Emily, though?" She grinned.

Jason blushed slightly at her mentioning his girlfriend.

"Shes out of town for next week; one of her relatives just had a baby, and shes going to be the godmother."

"Oh, thats so sweet! Boy or girl?" Kat and Tanya perked up with interest.

"Girl, I think." Observing the two girls, Jason lifted his hands defensively.

"Now, dont you two get all mushy on me! I dont know anything more about it, and Ill be hearing all kinds of baby stories for days when Emily comes back. Sheesh, what is it with girls and babies?"

"Thats *so* typically male!" Kat protested, but smiled when she said it. Shed had almost the same kind of reaction when she and Tommy had worked on their 'Family Life' project and she had conned him into a weekend of babysitting little Joey. Her boyfriend hadnt let her live the whole incident down for quite some time, and the other Rangers teasing certainly hadnt helped matters.

"Guys -- dont start this! Today is much too nice to get into that argument -- not that I dont agree with Kat!" Tanya scolded them playfully, rubbing sunscreen on her legs.

"Okay, okay -- truce?" Jason smiled and held out his hand to Kat. She shook with him, and gave him a playful peck on the cheek. "Truce."

"So -- are you coming in the water with us?"

"Sure. I may have to get out a bit earlier than the other guys, but Im game." Jason deposited his bag next to the coolers and began unlacing his sneakers.

"Why would you have to get out early?", Tanya wondered.

"Much as I hate it, I still get tired a lot. Billy said itll take me another couple of weeks to get back to full strength, and I certainly dont want that to last any longer."

The girls nodded in understanding.

"Well, thats certainly more mature than some others I could name!" Kat cast a telling glance at the four boys already splashing in the lake, and the other two grinned.

"Well Im not saying that I never would have ignored advice like that before..." Jason wiggled his eyebrows, his eyes laughing, as he unbuttoned his shirt. "But, you know what they say: With age, there comes wisdom..." He had been the first of the group to turn eighteen and therefore legally adult, this summer; sometimes, he couldnt resist rubbing that in a little bit.

"Yeah, right! Grandpa!"

All laughed, and then Kat asked Tanya to put sunscreen on her back. While the girls were occupied, Jason took off the rest of his clothing, folded them haphazardly and turned towards the lake. Over his shoulder, he asked, "You guys coming, or what?"

"In a minute," Kat said, and heard the crunch of sand under bare feet as the teen walked off. Then, she noticed that Tanyas hands had stopped rubbing in the lotion. "Tanya?"

"Oh...my..." The dark-skinned girls voice sounded slightly breathless, and Kat turned to look at her friend questioningly. Tanya was looking away from her, and Kat shifted slightly to follow her gaze.

"Oh...wow!"

Both girls stood, transfixed. Jason was walking purposefully towards the water, and both dark and blue eyes were fastened on his broad back. Muscles rippled, and moved almost sinuously under the tanned skin of his back and legs, and what was between caused the girls to catch their breath. Whereas Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Billy favored their usual baggy swimshorts, Jason was wearing skintight lycra briefs in black, not skimpy Speedos, but of a cut to reach from his narrow waist just to the tops of his thighs. Somehow, that only served to emphasize the breadth of his shoulders, and Kat and Tanya looked appreciatively at the way _all_ of his impressive musculature moved as he waded into the lake. Jason stopped as soon as the water reached his hips, splashed some over his chest and arms, and dove under, swimming strongly to join the other guys.

As soon as he disappeared from sight, the Pink and Yellow Rangers simultaneously released breaths they hadnt been aware theyd been holding, and looked at each other.

"When did _he_ turn into such a hunk?" Tanya murmured.

"Tanya!" Kat sounded shocked, but a slight blush on her fair skin gave her away.

"Well, its true, isnt it?" Tanya said defensively.

"Yes, but..." Kat blushed even more.

"Come on, girl; dont deny that youve been drooling over him as much as I was!"

"I wasnt drooling!"

Tanya raised a mocking eyebrow, signalling quite clearly _"Oh, really?"_ to her friend.

Kat shrugged sheepishly and busied herself with putting away the sunscreen lotion.

"Okay, so maybe I was. After all, I may be dating Tommy, but Im not dead, you know?"

Tanya grinned.

"Neither am I. Tell you what: You dont tell Adam, and I wont tell Tommy, okay?"

"Deal. Now, lets go swimming!"

"Yeah; I need a cold shower, anyway!"

"Tanya!"

Laughing, Kat swatted slightly at her friend. Tanya dodged, and both girls dashed off to join the male Rangers in the water. Behind them, a purplish light briefly flashed around the coolers, but nobody noticed.

* * *

"Okay, guys, thats it; its time I took a break!" Jason came up for air and brushed the water out of his hair breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" Concernedly, Tommy looked at his friend. Jason only laughed.

"Yeah, Im fine. Mother here -" he pointed at Billy, who scowled playfully, "-tells me I get better sooner if I dont overdo it, and for once I think hes right. Besides, Rocky has dunked me so often, I need a drink to get all the lake water out of my mouth."

"Aw, if you cant take it..." Rocky grinned, pleased that hed been able to have the upper hand over the taller and stronger former Gold Ranger for once.

"Watch it, DeSantos; tomorrow youre scheduled for a workout with me!" Jason tried his best to look menacing. He and Rocky had had a somewhat bumpy start, but now they were becoming close friends.

"Ooohh, Im really scared!" Rocky backed away hastily, tripped over a submerged stone, and went under with a splash.

The rest of the group doubled over with laughter. Rocky came up again, sputtering. He took a look at his friends and splashed them with his hands. "Fine friends you are! I almost drown, and all you can do is laugh!" The other Rangers laughed even harder. Rocky splashed them once more, and a general water war broke out, with lots of squealing, tickling and dunking. Jason grinned, and backed away, slowly making his way back to the beach. He hated having to go back, but he knew that his total recovery would be faster if he didnt tire himself out. _*Still sucks, though!*_

The black-haired teen made his way over to the blankets and dried himself off. Settling down in the sun for a few minutes, he opened one of the coolers and took out a can of soda. Slowly sipping the cold liquid, he relaxed as he watched his friends cavorting in the water. Suddenly, Tommy came halfway towards the beach.

"Hey, Jase! Could you throw us the ball? Its in my bag!"

"Sure!" Jason put the almost-empty can next to the blanket on the grass and got up. Turning towards Tommys gym bag, he accidentally kicked over his can of soda. Shrugging, he retrieved the ball and made his way over to the water.

"Where do you want this?", he asked, spinning the red globe on his right forefinger.

"Where do you think I want it, blockhead?"

"Oh, there -- of course!" Grinning devilishly, Jason took aim and accurately bounced the ball off Tommys head.

"Ow!"

Laughter erupted from the lake.

"Way to go, Jase!" -- "Right on target!" -- "Field goal!"

Tommy opened his mouth to blast his friend, but a look at the laughing faces of his friends dissipated his anger before it could fully form.

"Thanks, bro!" His tone was sarcastic, but Jason knew that it wasnt meant as it sounded. Laughing now, he gave a mock salute and turned back to the blankets, throwing a parting remark over his shoulder. "Anytime!"

* * *

The two girls watched Jason walk across the sand appreciatively. Tanya sighed longingly, and Kat smiled a secretive little smile.

"Whats up with you?", Rocky asked suspiciously. He had seen the looks they had cast towards the beach, but couldnt for the life of him figure out why they would act so weird. The girls looked at each other, at Rocky, at the other three boys and back at each other.

"Oh...nothing!" They both burst out laughing.

Adam and Tommy exchanged glances. Then, Adam shrugged helplessly. Both of them had given up on understanding some of their girlfriends cryptic behaviour a long time ago. Tommy turned to Rocky.

"Its a girl thing, I guess."

More laughter from Kat and Tanya.

"Do you have any idea what this is about, Bill?" Rocky asked the last member of the group. The blond had seen the looks the girls had given his former team leader, and tried hard to suppress a grin. He had always admired Jasons splendid physique himself, wishing he could one day emulate him. Just as he was about to explain things to Rocky, he happened to intercept a Look from Tanya. That look made him rapidly reassess his priorities. Tanya could be quite formidable if angered, so...

"What makes you think Im more knowledgeable about the workings of the female mind than the rest of you?" A surreptitious glance in the girls direction confirmed Billys suspicion that, indeed, discretion had been the better part of valor.

"Hey, youre our resident genius around here! I just thought..."

"Rocky, you thought? Isnt that a contradiction in terms?" Tanya asked sweetly.

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Ooohh, isnt that too bad!" Tanya grinned at her friend.

Rocky, however, was not going to take that quietly -- not when he was in his element.

"Guys, that means war! Whos with me?" He advanced menacingly towards the girls. Kat splashed him and tried to get away, but Rocky just dove and went for her legs. With a shriek of "Tommy. help!", she went under, and almost immediately, a free-for-all was underway -- Tanya, Kat and Tommy against Rocky, Adam and Billy.

* * *

Jason had reached the blankets and stood for a moment, stretching his back muscles. He watched his friends for a while longer, then returned to his spot. Before he sat down again, he bent to pick up the can of soda he had kicked over earlier. As he lifted the now-empty can, he suddenly saw that the grass underneath, where the dregs had spilled, had taken on a sickly purplish-brown hue. All around the grass was a perfectly healthy green. The implications of that slowly penetrated, and Jason sank to his knees, stunned. Obviously, there had been something in the soda, but what?

_*I didnt taste anything! Anything at all!*_

He carefully picked up the can and sniffed at the opening. Nothing. A few drops had collected at the rim, and shrugging mentally, he tasted them with his tongue. Again, nothing.

_*Now what?*_

* * *

Kat and Tanya had decided that enough was enough and waded back on land. Panting and still laughing, they ran towards their towels and began drying off.

"We could really have used your help, Jason," Tanya gasped, still out of breath. She got no answer.

"Hey, Jason! Pity you couldnt have helped us!" Silence. Tanya turned around to look at the boy. He was kneeling next to the cooler, staring at a soda can and not moving. Suddenly, a cold feeling crept over Tanyas skin.

"Jason?"

Kat let her towel drop at the concerned tone in Tanyas voice. She saw her friend walk over to the teen and put a hand on the broad shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Her question seemed to bring Jason out of his almost-trance. He looked up at the two girls, a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"The soda..." His voice was hoarse.

"What about it?"

"I...I took it out of the cooler and had almost finished it when Tommy wanted me to get the ball. I must have kicked it over when I got up and spilled the rest. When...when I came back just now, I found...this." He pointed to the patch of sick-looking grass. "Its almost exactly where the soda would have spilled..."

Both girls looked at the dying plants, then at each other. A horrifying thought rose in their minds, but both were loathe to voice it.

Tanya broke out of her paralysis first.

"Ill get Billy." She sprinted off towards the lake and called out for the boys to join them. Kat approached Jason hesitantly; he seemed to have shut himself off from his surroundings. She touched his shoulder.

"Jason, dont..."

"Dont what? Dont worry? Dont panic? Are you aware what this could mean?" He almost exploded.

"Yes, I am, but theres no sense in buying trouble. Maybe theres a perfectly harmless explanation..."

"What if theres not?"

Kat had no answers for that. She slowly began to massage Jasons shoulders, trying to ease the tension she could sense under her fingertips.

"No matter what, well try to find a way if...if its really something bad. Were your friends, and were here to help you, all the way. You know that, dont you?" She tried hard not to let her fear come through in her voice. Jasons muscles were hard with strain, and he took deep breaths to try and relax them. He would not look at her, but he nodded, once.

"Yeah. I know."

The others ran up to the beach and skidded to a halt. Tanya had filled them in on what theyd seen, and Billy immediately bent down to inspect the grass where the soda had spilled. Tommy put a reassuring hand on his best friends arm, squeezing gently. The sick knot of dread that had settled in his stomach would not let him find his voice, however. The others also were silent, trying not to think about ever more frightening possibilities. Finally, Billy addressed Jason.

"How much of the soda did you drink?"

Jason calmed himself with an effort.

"Almost the whole can; maybe three-fourths."

"Did it taste differently?"

"No; I even tasted the few drops still on the rim when I found this, and it was perfectly normal."

Billy shook his head. "How could you..."

"Listen -- I had most of it before; how much difference could a few more drops make?"

Grudgingly, Billy conceded the point.

"Do you feel differently"

Jason drew another calming breath and finally straightened from his crouch. He tried to assess his physical condition, then frowned.

"No...I feel just like before."

"Well, I think we can almost certainly rule out poison, then."

The group of teens exchanged relieved glances. That had been their greatest worry. Adam, however, was not convinced.

"How can you be sure, Billy? There are slow-working toxins, you know..."

"Call it...a...gut feeling, if you will. All slow-working poisons I know of leave a residual taste, and they certainly would not act on plant life like this. One more question...did you specifically select this can?"

Jason thought for a moment.

"Actually, no. There are more of that in the cooler, I just grabbed one from the top."

"Then there are two options: One, the substance which affected the grass was only in this can -- please pack it right side up in the cooler, along with a grass sample, will you, Adam? --, or two, this was aimed specifically at all of us and there may be more in the other cans. In any case, wed better take the cooler and its contents to the Power Chamber so I can analyze it; Jason, I want you to come along so Alpha can run a bioscan on you." Almost effortlessly, Billy fell into command mode, as he had done so often during the Zeo Quest. Even though the Rangers were no longer trapped in their younger bodies, they realized that right now their quiet, often self-effacing friend was the best person for the job. Quickly, they put on their clothes and collected their belongings. Then they took off for a copse of trees, out of sight, and teleported to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Billy at once began to issue orders left and right. Grinning ruefully, the others did what he told them to, preparing samples for analysis, scanning the cooler, the cans, the grass sample and other things. Alpha, meanwhile, tugged on Jasons arm and led him to one of the diagnostic medbeds. Jason eyed the apparatus disgustedly.

"Not another full bioscan, Alpha? Billy?"

"Im sorry, Jason; but its the only way to determine what exactly you have ingested with the soda." Billy was adamant, although he was already bent over a computer console, typing in parameters for analysis.

Jason shook his head.

"Man, Ive had enough of those to last me a lifetime!"

Tommy laughed in full sympathy. Hed been caught in enough spells and potions over the time to know exactly what Jason was feeling. The two exchanged rueful glances. Jason climbed up on the medbed, grumbling under his breath.

"I hear you, bro!"

"Yeah, well..."

The exchange brought some much-needed relief to the whole group. They all fell to their tasks then, and the only sounds were the quiet issuing of orders from Zordon, Alpha and Billy.

After a couple of hours, the results began to come in. The teens gathered around their mentors warp tube and waited for Billy to skim the results. The young scientist finally drew a deep breath and looked up from the printouts.

"Well?" Jason could barely contain himself. Waiting had never been his strong suit, and since Billy had not wanted him to overexert himself in case physical activity aggravated whatever effects the mysterious substance might have, hed been relegated to sitting in a corner out of the others way. He had _not_ liked it.

Billy looked at his oldest friend with a mixture of reassurance, compassion and dismay. He definitely did not relish to have to be the one to tell Jason his findings, but he knew he had to. Inhaling deeply, he began to speak.

"Well -- theres good news, and bad news. The good news is, it was definitely NOT poison." A collective sigh of relief went through the group, and Jasons shoulders sagged as some of the tension left him.

"Another piece of good news is that, although there was indeed some potion added to the soda, it wont have any harmful lasting aftereffects, and it will only be in effect for a period of thirty-six to forty-eight hours at most."

"Hey, thats great!" Rocky clapped Jasons shoulder enthusiastically. He got only a slightly strained smile in return.

"What?" He looked around at the others.

Billy cleared his throat. Jason drew himself up as he prepared to pose the question he knew he had to ask. Squaring his shoulders, he looked directly at Billy.

"Whats the bad news?"

That calmed even Rocky down again. The others all drew closer to their friend, and Tommy and Kat each touched Jason in sympathy and encouragement.

"The bad news is that this is one of Ritas potions."

"Ritas?" "How in the world..." "Billy, are you sure..." The Rangers all burst out with shocked questions, and it took Zordons intervention to calm them down enough for Billy to continue.

"I would speculate that someone, most likely remnants of the Machine Empire, found this potion on the moon and decided to make use of it:"

Alpha piped up then.

"Billy, sensors indicate that the Machine Empire is in the process of rebuilding itself..."

The Rangers groaned collectively at that.

"Well, anyways, this was indeed aimed at all of us. All the other cans, and some of the foodstuffs, have been contaminated with doses of this potion, varying in strength from very small to quite strong. Unfortunately, the dose Jason unwittingly ingested was among the strongest; that is why the vegetation on the ground was destroyed by the spillage."

"What is this potion you have identified, Billy?" Zordons deep, calm voice interrupted the former Blue Ranger.

Billy swallowed.

"Its...its called 'Ecstasy', Zordon."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Jason looked sharply at the little android. That exclamation had even more of a distressed tone than usual. Another glance at Billy and Zordon made him blanch slightly. Billy was trying very hard to hang on to his detachment, and their ancient mentor looked -- embarrassed? _*Nah!*_

Jason made himself voice his biggest concern.

"Its not related to that drug shit theyre selling on the streets, is it?"

"No, its not; however..."

"However what? Billy, youre scaring me!"

"I almost wish it were. Because then it would be easier to find a counteragent than for this."

"There is no counteragent."

The quiet pronouncement from Zordon stunned the group of teens into speechlessness.

Jason closed his eyes momentarily. Then, drawing on the inner strength which had made him such an excellent leader, he asked to know the rest.

"Alright. What does this stuff do, and how do I get out of it?"

Billy felt his face colour up. He looked at Zordon beseechingly, but he could see that he would get no help from that quarter. Reaching desperately for his scientific training, he made himself tell his friend what lay in store for him.

"Basically, what it does is cause a pronounced state of satyriasis in humans. As I said, it will run its course within forty-eight hours, maximum, like a viral infection, and there will be no lasting aftereffects. Whats more, it needs to be triggered. Unfortunately, we do not know what this trigger or catalyst will be."

"Whats satire...saty...whatever?" Rocky asked, not understanding. The others shrugged their shoulders, clearly as much in the dark.

Billy blushed even more, then made himself explain it in laymans terms.

"A person who has consumed this potion becomes painfully aroused, to the point where he or she is incapacitated. The only way to rid the bodys system of the potion is to engage in prolongued sexual intercourse with one or preferably more partners, since penetration is necessary for a male to successfully expel bodily fluids which will collect the active agents within the victim. These fluids will not harm the partners, but it would be deleterious to let them accumulate within the afflicted body. In that case, the condition would most likely become permanent. Also, the imperative to cleanse the body of this potion is ...quite strong."

The Rangers looked at each other, confused.

"Billy...what exactly are you telling us?" Tanya asked, dry-mouthed. She couldnt have understood Billy correctly, could she?

Jason had blanched as the full implications sank in. He looked at his friend, hoping to find he was wrong, but the misery in Billys eyes gave him the answer he was _not_ wanting to hear. He glanced at the stunned faces of his friends, the fiery blush on Adams face, the confusion in Rocky and Kat, and the disbelief in Tommy. He swallowed hard.

"Hes saying that, once I or someone has triggered this, I must have sex constantly for two days to get rid of it; otherwise, itll become chronic. Also, once its triggered, Ill stop at nothing to get the relief I need. Including rape." His own face was as red as Tommys shirt by the time hed finished.

There was a stunned silence among the group of young people as they tried to take it all in. Jason could hardly look into his friends eyes, Billy took refuge in his printouts, although he knew full well that he wouldnt find another answer in there, Tommy, Adam and Rocky stared disbelievingly at Jason, and the girls simply looked sick. Finally, Rocky burst out with the first thought that shot through his mind.

"Oh man... what a way to go!"

The guys vainly tried to control embarrassed snickers, but Kat and Tanya nearly decked the hapless Blue Ranger.

"Rocky, you jerk!"

"Havent you got anything else on your brain but sex?"

Kat was almost in tears. She hadnt been intimate with Tommy very often yet, and although it had been a mutual decision, she was still somewhat uncomfortable about the whole situation. It was a very private, personal thing, and she knew it would take her some time to come to terms with her own sexuality and the feelings Tommy engendered in her. Tanya was more open about her activities with Adam; she had confided in her best friend almost as soon as they had taken the step into intimacy, but both girls treated it as a big confidence, and would not willingly share anything about their sex lives with others. For Jason to have his own -- or lack thereof; nobody knew whether hed even taken that step with his girlfriend yet, or anyone else, for that matter -- spread out so publicly was mortifying in the extreme for the two girls. Besides, they knew that Jason would be absolutely horrified at the thought of possibly forcing someone to serve his own personal needs; they suspected that he would rather die than coerce another person to do something like that.

Rocky had the grace to blush. He knew that the girls were right, and he could have kicked himself for his big mouth.

"Im sorry, Kat, Tanya;" he gulped, but went on. "I didnt mean it like that, honestly. I...I guess I just didnt think."

"Its not Kat or me you should be apologizing to," Tanya scolded him, her eyes hot with anger. Really, sometimes Rocky was too much!

"Huh?" Rocky was bewildered, then caught sight of Jason. The older boys face had taken on a stony facade, and he was staring off into the distance. His whole posture was rigid, but at the same time there was a dejected slump to his shoulders. Tommy went up to his friend and put a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

"Hang in there, bro; well find a way, I promise." His voice was raw; the Red Ranger had been under enough compulsions by their alien enemies to empathize with Jason, but it had never been on such a personal level. Still, he could very well imagine what must be going through Jasons mind right now.

Jason looked at his friend and briefly touched the hand on his shoulder. He managed a feeble grin, but it didnt take hold.

"I know you will; dont you always?" He turned away from the others, shutting himself off. Right now, he couldnt take any more hollow reassurances and empty promises -- he understood all too well what was in store for him, should his condition be triggered. Since no one knew what form the catalyst would take, he felt like a walking timebomb; chances were that he would succumb to this "satyriasis" when none of his friends were around to help him. Besides, who would help him with this? Emily was out of town; furthermore, their relationship was still too new to have progressed to intimacy, and from what Emily had let slip, it was unlikely that she would be able to help him anyway. He knew he could have gone to Trini or Kimberly with his problem, but they werent available, and he really felt that going to a stranger was not for him. Suddenly, it all became too much.

"Im going outside."

Without waiting for an acknowledgment, he turned and walked quickly to the bulkhead which would lead him to the rocks outside the Power Chamber. Before the doorway opened, however, Tanya stopped him.

"Jason , wait."

She came up to him.

"I know you dont believe in it right now, but Tommys correct: We will find a way to help you. You just have to believe -- youre still one of us, even if you dont hold the Power anymore. The Rangers dont leave their own. Youre not alone in this!" Her eyes shone with conviction and compassion, and Jason felt a tiny sliver of hope settle in his heart as he managed to meet his friends eyes at last, and saw the reaffirming nods every one of them gave him. He looked back into Tanyas large dark eyes and produced a more genuine smile.

"I believe you."

"Thats the spirit!" She laughed softly and on impulse hugged the former Gold Ranger and kissed him on the lips affectionately. Both girls often did that with all of the guys, and everybody took these signs of affection in the spirit they were given. This time, however, Jason recoiled with a sharp hiss and nearly threw Tanya across the room. Adam just barely managed to catch his girlfriend before she slammed into a console. The young people looked at a shocked Tanya and Jason, who had thrown back his head, closed his eyes and held his hands tightly clenched into fists at his side. His whole body had gone rigid, as if he could only barely hold himself in check.

"Whats with you, Jase? Are you out of your mind? All Tanya wanted to do was...." Adam started in an enraged tone.

Jason slowly lowered his head and opened his eyes. Shaking himself once, he visibly forced himself to relax and looked at Billy. He could see that his genius friend had drawn the correct conclusion to his reaction, and shook his head in negation. Drawing a much-needed breath, Jason made himself look at the dark-skinned girl who still looked stunned by what hed done. Managing a humorless smile, Jason dropped his bombshell.

"I think Tanya just found the trigger."

With that, he turned on his heels and walked out of the Power Chamber.

***

The six Rangers looked at each other, shocked speechless. Tanya slowly straightened in Adams embrace and shook her head in disbelief. Finally finding her voice, she whispered, "What did I do?"

Everybody turned towards Billy, who tried for a moment to lose himself in his printouts, but knew he couldnt escape answering. He cast a glance towards the exit where one of his oldest friends had left, then made himself look at the others.

"It seems as if your display of affection was enough to trigger Jasons condition."

Tanya looked sick.

.

"But...I never meant to..all I wanted was...oh God..." The reality of the situation began to sink in. She stepped away from Adam and the others. The look in her eyes was a mixture of shame, disgust and fear.

"You mean...now hes got to..."

Billy nodded once, mutely.

"Oh no!"

The young people stared at each other, stunned. Billy and Zordon had made it very clear what the potion would do to Jason -- have sex soon or turn rapist, with the added complication of having the strongly enhanced sex drive possibly become chronic. Finally, Tommy stepped forward. His concern for his best friend roughened his voice as he looked up at their mentors less-than-placid face.

"Zordon, what can we do?"

"I do not know, Tommy; I cant say where he can find the relief he needs -- Jason has not confided the details of his personal life to me. Did you not say he has found a girlfriend? Maybe that young lady could be prevailed upon to help him."

Kat shook her head. "It would be no use, Im afraid. For one thing, Emilys out of town for a few days; we cant call her back without telling her why she needs to come so urgently, and for another, she told me a few weeks ago that she took a pledge at age fourteen not to sleep with anybody before marriage. I dont know whether she loves Jason enough to break that pledge; besides, they havent been dating all that long."

Tanya nodded.

"I dont know that _I_ would be willing to sleep with someone Ive been going out with for only a few weeks."

"Theres another point: Didnt Billy say that once wouldnt be enough?" Rocky for once sounded very serious and concerned. He and Jason had had their differences after the latters return from Switzerland, but working together had soon taken care of that problem. Now he, too, desperately looked for a way to help their comrade.

"Thats correct; besides, it would hardly be advisable to send someone with no experience into a situation like that. I would assume that some experience in Jasons partner would be beneficial." The young scientist swallowed uncomfortably; he clearly wanted to say something else, but couldnt bring himself to do it. For once, Rocky was the first to catch on.

Looking anywhere but at his friends, he asked what everybody was thinking about.

"Has...has Jason ever...I mean..." his face almost as red as his former uniform, he blurted it out.

"What if Jason is still a virgin?"

Blushes spread like wildfire over everybodys faces.

"Hes not."

Tommys quiet statement dispelled the awkward silence. Both girls and the three young men looked at him, but his face was impassive under their glances. It was clear that he was not going to elaborate, and after a moments consideration, the Rangers accepted that he would not further betray his friends confidence.

"Well, we just *have* to find a solution!"

"Yeah, Rocky, but where, when, and most importantly, how?" Adam looked at his friend. "If Emily cant and wont help him, what are we supposed to do?"

The teens racked their brains. Finally, Rocky cleared his throat.

"What about...Bayswater Street?"

The four boys looked at each other with varying expressions of hope and disgust. The girls, both relative newcomers to Angel Grove, were mystified. Finally, when a look at Tanya confirmed that she was as much in the dark as herself, Kat asked the others.

"Whats in Bayswater Street?"

To her astonishment, all four boys blushed again and couldnt meet her eyes.

"Tommy? Billy? If theres something there that can help Jason..."

Billy looked at her. Clearing his throat, he answered her.

"Bayswater Street is...in the red light district. It is there that you would find..."

Kat caught his meaning and blushed furiously.

"Oh."

Tanya, whose blush was equally fierce but less visible, shook her head in disbelief.

"Youve got to be kidding! You cant just send Jason to a...a...hooker! That wouldnt be right!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Rocky asked heatedly. "At least those girls are used to having sex all day! And right now, thats what he needs, right? He lets himself get laid for the weekend, and hell be okay!"

"Dont be gross!" Both girls looked revolted.

"Its the truth, isnt it? Prettying up the words wont change the facts! We just have to get one of them to a room, and put Jason in with her, and she gets her money afterwards, and ..." his voice slowly died down as the enormity of the situation began to sink in.

"Exactly." Billys calm voice restored order among the friends, who had listened to the exchange with growing discomfort.

"We simply do not have the funds available to implement that course of action."

"How do you know that?" Adam asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. Although he had met Jason two years ago, before he went to Switzerland, he didnt really know him all that well. The Power transfer had happened too soon to form close ties, and his association with Tommy, Billy and Kim had always been closer. But in the weeks since Jasons return he had come to respect the older boys courage, integrity and honour. Jason was intelligent, almost as good at Martial Arts as Tommy, and his time at the peace conference had given him maturity in ways even their experiences as Power Rangers were hard put to match. Adam knew he could not let him down; neither could the others.

"I estimate that the cost, were we to go through with this plan, would come up to the vicinity of $2.500. Even if we were to pool our resources, I doubt that we could afford to give that kind of money to Jason -- and that is assuming the fact that he would even consider accepting our help that way."

"How do you figure that sum?" Adam asked, intrigued despite the gravity of the situation.

"Well, to rent a hotel room in an at least halfway respectable establishment, we would have to spend roughly $200 for two days; the rest would be the...ladys...wages."

"Over two thousand dollars for...for..." Kat shook her head, amazed.

"That sum is based on the average earning for an hours worth of actual sexual intercourse, provided by a professional who is hopefully free of disease and willing to slightly cut her rates for a chance of continuous employment for a period of 48 hours with a single partner." Billy managed to deliver that bit of information in his driest voice, carefully not looking at any of his friends.

Tanya grinned slightly, if briefly.

"And how would you know the going hourly rate for a hooker, pray tell?" "Yeah, Billy; how _do_ you know about that?" Rocky momentarily forgot to be serious, staring at their genius friend with lively curiosity.

Billy smiled, humourlessly.

"Would you believe I saw a documentary on HBO a while ago?"

"Yeah, right!" Rocky clearly was all set to pursue this further, when Tommy brought them all back to the point at hand.

"The fact is, we cant afford it, and thats that. Besides, I dont think Jase would ever go for it."

Kat nodded. Tommy had told her a lot about his best friend, and she knew what he was getting at.

"Remember who were talking about here, guys. This is _Jason_. First leader of the Rangers, champion martial artist, delegate to the Youth Peace Summit, and until recently, the Gold Ranger. Do we honestly think he would go to a hooker just to ...to..." she couldnt find the words to describe Jasons predicament, but she had made her point. Jason Scott just wasnt the kind of person to do something like that.

As the teens tried to come up with other options now that the first shock was over, Tommy withdrew from the group and silently made his way to the outside. At the edge of the cliffs, right below the satellite dish, he found Jason sitting on a rock, his knees drawn up to his chin and his arms clasped around them. He was staring out over the desert, towards the horizon. A rock slipped under Tommys foot and clattered down the steep hillside. Jason looked back at him briefly, acknowledging his presence, then returned his gaze to the distance. Tommy remembered standing in this very spot once before, with Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack. It had been here that Zordon had first shown them the Thunderzords, and Tommy remembered the feeling of helplessness he had experienced when it had become clear that he would not be able to sustain his powers much longer. He imagined that, though the cause was different, that Jason had to be going through something very similar right now.

He shared his friends silence for a few moments, then made himself ask in as normal a voice as possible.

"What happened in there?"

Tommy was proud of the fact that he managed to keep all traces of accusation out of his voice. He knew that Jason hadnt meant to hurt Tanya, and that he needed all their support right now.

Jason waited a few more moments, then answered, without looking at his friend.

"Instant hard-on."

The bald statement hung between the two young men, then Jason continued.

"Man, Ive never felt anything like it. One moment, I was normal, then the next, when she kissed me...it was all I could do not to rip her clothes off there and then!" He shook his head. Then, a note of worry crept into his voice.

"Tanyas alright, isnt she? I didnt mean to hurt her, its just that..."

Tommy smiled reassuringly.

"Shes okay. A bit shook up, but I dont think she did more than bump her hip on the console. Adam managed to catch her in time."

Jasons shoulders sagged in momentary relief.

"Good."

When it became clear that he wasnt going to say anything more, Tommy slowly came closer, trying to put a brotherly arm around his best friends shoulders. To his astonishment, Jason stopped him before he could actually touch him.

"Youd better not."

Slightly hurt, Tommy looked at the other boy. They had always been able to comfort each other with touch; a rare thing among most young men, but it had made their relationship and close friendship that much more precious. Tommy had never admitted it out loud to anyone, but after Jason had left it had taken him a long time to get over the loss of something so trivial as a shared smile, an understanding look or a brief touch on the arm or shoulder. Mostly it had been Jason who had initiated the contact, but over the course of their friendship, they both had learned to express their feelings for each other that way, and he knew that Jason had cherished these brief exchanges as much as he himself had done. They were only just coming to the point where they could pick up the pieces of their former relationship and return to the way that they had shared before, and to have Jason reject him now...hurt.

Jason seemed to know what was going through the Red Rangers mind, and turned slightly towards his friend. Smiling ruefully and all too briefly, he explained.

"Its not you; its me." Gathering his thoughts, he knew he would have to do better than that. Looking down at the ground, he tried to explain.

"Its...its just that Im still...aroused."

"What? But youve been out here for almost half an hour! I mean...normally it takes me some time to get it down again, yes, but never that long. And I dont think that youd be so different from me!"

Jason glanced at Tommy. "Youve never had one of Mondos...Ritas...whoevers potions in your bloodstream, either."

"Oh...yeah. Sorry."

"Its okay."

"No, its not! Look, bro, I..." Tommy took another step towards Jason, reaching out again and snatching his hand back as Jason flinched visibly.

"Jase?"

A moments silence passed between the two boys, then Jason gave the explanation his friend deserved.

"Look, Tom, its not that I dont want you to touch me; actually, the way I feel right now, I cant decide whether I want to hit someone or bawl all over you."

"If thats what you need, youre welcome to do either."

Jason smiled briefly, humorlessly.

"I know. Thanks. Problem is, the more I think about it, the closer you get, a third option starts to crop up."

A bataillion of butterflies started to prepare for liftoff in Tommys stomach.

"What third option?" His voice had dropped to a whisper; try as he might, he couldnt bring himself to speak normally.

Jason looked at his friend, meeting his gaze fully.

"The third option...youre starting to look awfully tempting, my friend."

The butterflies went from revving up to full kamikaze runs for Tommy. He stared at Jason, his former rival, enemy, teammate, leader, best friend, as the meaning of Jasons words sank in. The young men looked into each others eyes for long minutes, then Jason smiled bitterly and turned away, to look over the desert once more.

"Youd better stay where you are." His deep voice was expressionless.

Tommy stood rooted to the spot, his thoughts chaotic. Jason _couldnt_ mean what hed just said, could he? Slowly, the full impact of the situation descended on Tommy. Jason needed help; only another Human could give it to him. Although Billy hadnt said anything specifically, Tommy was sure that they were rapidly running out of time; _Jason_ was running out of time. Tommy knew that his friend would rather die than brutalize another; such an action went against everything they both believed in, against everything they had been taught and what they were fighting for. He was as certain about that as he was about himself; the two of them had talked often enough to know and appreciate each others values. Tommy knew he could never bring himself to consciously hurt another, although he had accepted long ago -- with Jasons help -- that his own capacity for violence was far greater than Jasons. It gave him a greater edge in a fight, true, but it had been Jasons influence again that had taught him to integrate that dark aspect of his personality into himself and make it work in a positive rather than a destructive way.

Tommys thoughts whirled. He knew that their friends were inside, trying against hope to come up with a solution for the problem, but all of them knew that chances were slim. Jason needed _someone_, needed someone _now_, or he would turn into someone no one, least of all Jason, could live with.

_*Youre starting to look awfully tempting, my friend* ... *tempting* ... *my friend* ... *friend*_

Tommys butterflies suddenly crash-dived and vanished.

_*I cant do this...to do this would mean...touching Jason...having him touch me...making love to Jason...letting myself be fucked by Jason...taking his cock up my ass... having him thrust into myself just as I thrust into Kat...*_

Memories of his girlfriend and their trysts suddenly overwhelmed the rather violent images his mind had conjured up before. Kat was still a bit hesitant about being intimate, but they were both slowly gaining more confidence; they had started to experiment a little, and they were both losing more and more of their inhibitions. Sharing their feelings for each other through making love was turning out to be a wonderful experience, and it served to bring them closer together emotionally than before. Tommy had been somewhat leery about bringing their relationship to that level; he had always thought that his first intimate encounter would be with Kim, but that was not to be. Kat had given herself to him out of genuine feeling, and Tommy knew that sharing himself with her physically had helped him ultimately to let go of any lingering feelings he still had for the former Pink Ranger. She would always have a place in his heart; after all, nobody ever forgets their first love, but Kat had found her own place in his heart. Tommy did not often open himself to others, but he freely acknowledged that he loved all of his teammates; only some more than others. Kim certainly had held first place for a very long time, but now that she had gone, the one person he was closest to was...Tommy looked up, startled. All of a sudden, he knew that he couldnt decide who meant more to him: The young woman who shared his body, or the young man who shared his spirit ... and always would. With that realization came a sense of calm, even of rightness. The Red Ranger _knew_ that what he was about to offer would be honest and given out of love, whatever reason others might try to read into it.

"What if I dont want to stay where I am?" Tommys voice was quiet. All of his previous anxiety was gone, replaced by the certainty that, if Jason -- if _his friend_ \-- needed him, even that way, he would and could give him the way out nobody had been able to find so far.

Jason whirled around to stare open-mouthed at Tommy.

"What?!"

Tommy drew a calming breath and smiled slightly at his friend.

"You heard me."

Jason got up and looked into Tommys eyes.

"Bro...do you know what youre saying?"

"Im saying that if you need me, Im there for you. In whatever way you need me. After all, youve been there for me more times than I could count. Maybe its time I returned the favor."

"I...I couldnt do that to you!"

"Why not?"

"Tommy, havent you heard what Billy said? I ..... I could _rape_ you!" Jason nearly choked on the word. Rape had always been the one thing he held in absolute abhorrence. Violence against others was something he had fought against all his life; it had been one reason hed found so much contentment in his Martial Arts, because contrary to popular belief Martial Arts was not about violence, but about avoiding it. Fighting alien monsters had taken the whole concept to another plane; all the villains they had battled had tried to do violence on the Earth in one way or another, but rape thankfully never had entered the picture.

Jason had another, more personal reason to hate rapists; his fathers younger sister had been raped and even conceived a child; his cousin Jeremy -- despite everything, the whole family loved the bright, friendly child which had been forced into the world through an act of violence, but all of the family had had to deal with the trauma his aunt had gone through, and it had taken her years of therapy to rebuild her life. Now she was married to a childhood friend, and Jeremy had found a great friend in his stepfather, but as is often the case, the victim wasnt just one person. The thought that he could turn into someone capable of disrupting so many lives turned Jasons blood cold, and he felt sick at the possibilities Billys report had opened up. He knew that, even had she been here, Emily would probably not be able to help him, and his first and so far only lover was back in her native Switzerland. Bernadette would help him, he was sure of that, but there was no way he could get there in time, and teleporting her here was simply not an option. He might not be a Ranger himself anymore, but he would never jeopardize the teams safety simply to satisfy his own personal needs. If either Trini or maybe even Kimberly were here, he could go to either one of them, but they were in Geneva and Miami respectively, and again, there was no way for him to get there in time to do him any good. As for Tommys offer...he couldnt possibly be serious, could he?

A look into Tommys eyes, however, proved that Tommy was.

"Its not rape if both partners are willing. And I am willing." The conviction in Tommys voice rocked Jason.

"Why?"

"As I said, you were there for me. Even after I tried my level best to destroy the world, and kill you -- several times over. You forgave me, and accepted me as your friend. You basically gave me my life. Its high time I gave you something back. So -- if you really need me, Im here for you. In whatever way you need me to be."

"This is hardly the same!" Jason protested.

"Maybe not," Tommy conceded. "But if *no sense in beating around the bush* having sex with you is what it takes, then thats what its going to be."

Seeing that Jason was about to reject his offer out of hand, Tommy used the one argument he knew Jason wouldnt be able to refute.

"Besides, youd do the same for me."

As hed known it would, that shut Jason up. Tommy stood, waiting. It was up to his friend now to accept his offer or not. And maybe, just maybe, the others had found a solution other than this.

Jason took a few steps, then looked at his best friend again. Hed been only halfway serious when hed said that Tommy looked tempting; hed never been attracted to guys before, although he had speculated, like most people would, what it would be like. Hed just never met anyone who could possibly tempt him that way -- but, come to think of it, if he ever were inclined to give a homosexual encounter a try, it would have to be someone like...Tommy. Who had just basically offered himself. And it wouldnt even be just for the hell of it. And it would help him out of this mess. And...he couldnt possibly do that to Tommy. Could he?

Feeling slightly dizzy and more than a bit hysterical, Jason forced his mind away from images of touching Tommy; of running his hands across the hard, muscled torso, of grinding his hips and his still-engorged cock against Tommys tight butt, of kneeling behind him and easing the pressure in his groin, which had not abated since its violent eruption when Tanya kissed him, by slowly pushing his aching shaft into a hot, soft opening...with a shudder, Jason wrenched his thoughts towards the here and now.

"Look, you know Im not into guys. And, while I appreciate the offer more than I can say, I know youre not, either. So, Im wondering -- why?"

Tommy could do nothing but be totally honest.

"Because...youre you. I couldnt do this for anyone else. Just you."

Jason was dumbfounded.

"Why me?"

His question came out in a barely audible whisper.

Tommy looked at his friend and said what was in his heart, speaking a truth that both knew, but had never before acknowledged.

"Because I love you. As my friend, as one of the really great guys, as someone its been a privilege to know, and as a person this world would be poorer without. I cant let you do this to yourself; I cant let you suffer, or worse, let you go. As Kim said to me, when I lost the Green Power the first time, we need you. _I_ need you. Ive needed you a thousand times while you were gone, I needed you when you came back -- and not just to become the Gold Ranger! --, and I will probably need you a few million times for the rest of our lives. And you know what? I know youll be there for me. Even when youre someplace else, like you were in Switzerland, youll be there if I really need you."

Both boys remembered anguished, doubtful letters and reassurances; late-night phone calls and encouragement which had kept their relationship alive even across months and two continents.

Tommy swallowed once, hard, then made himself say the rest.

"Now youre the one who needs someone. Granted, it doesnt have to be me, but it looks like theres nobody else. And you know something? It feels great to be needed that way. And thats why I can offer you this. Giving my body to you is nothing compared to what youve given me in the time weve known each other. Youve saved my mind, my spirit, even before we became friends. For once I can pay you back."

"I never expected you to pay me back," Jason protested, shaken and touched.

"I know. But maybe thats what I need to do."

Jasons eyes misted over. He turned away from Tommy, too choked up to formulate a reply. Here was his best friend, offering him everything he was, a way out of his predicament, and more love than he knew what to do with, and he still couldnt bring himself to accept the offer. In addition, a small part of his mind urged him to take Tommy up on his offer, to grab the way out of the nightmare his life was threatening to turn into, and his needful body wasnt helping by screaming at him to just say yes and get it over with. Again, lustful images of him thrusting himself into Tommys mouth and ass assailed his mind, further threatening his slowly eroding control.

In desperation, Jason looked at his friend again.

"What if I cant control myself? What if I hurt you? Damage you...internally?"

Tommy swallowed. He didnt want to think about that; despite his conviction that he was doing the right thing, that he would gladly suffer more for the sake of his friend, these issues had to be addressed. After all, there was a very real possibility that his fighters instincts would kick in without him meaning to, and then disaster would strike. Jason needed a willing partner, or his friends physical needs would override his honor, and the damage to Jasons spirit would be far greater than any injuries Tommys body might suffer. Besides, the male body wasnt exactly ideally equipped to handle that kind of treatment. Fortunately, Tommy could offer at least some reassurance.

"You wont have to control yourself all that much. Whats more, if you should get violent, Im more than able to handle you." Both young men grinned slightly at that. While Jason was stronger and more muscular, Tommy was faster and more agile. All in all, they were pretty evenly matched, as they knew from countless workouts and sparring matches.

"I wont fight you. I repeat, whatever you need, Im willing to give -- freely. Plus, I know that, if at all possible, you wont _want_ to hurt me. Just as I couldnt hurt you or Kat when Gasket had me in that arena. You trusted me with your life then; Im trusting you with mine now. Id say the odds are pretty good."

Jason turned away again, fighting his tears, and looked towards the horizon. The sun was about to set and slowly painted the desert sky in vibrant oranges and reds. After a few minutes, he spoke. His voice was a bit hoarse with emotion, and so soft that the Red Ranger had to strain his ears to hear his friend.

"I...I dont know what to say."

"All you have to say is yes."

"Part of me wants nothing more. But theres another part that tells me that this is not right, that Id better take just two more steps and jump off this cliff, and the problem will go away."

Tommy started, alarmed; they were indeed only a couple of steps away from the edge and a forty-metre drop. He was about three yards away from Jason -- if the other should decide to...

Jason looked back over his shoulder and grimaced slightly.

"Dont worry; Im not going to do anything stupid."

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared me for a moment, bro."

"Yeah; I scared myself. But...you know what? When there was a chance that the loss of the Golden Power could kill me, I accepted that as part of the price for being a Ranger again. Id do it again in a heartbeat, even knowing the outcome. But for something like this...some stupid potion...I dont want to die for something like this. Not after what you just told me. _Especially_ not after what you just told me. I feel like... I have too much to live for."

"You certainly do."

Both young men looked at each other, the emotion of the moment making them feel awkward with each other. At the same time theyd never felt closer. Finally, Tommy couldnt hold Jasons gaze any longer and lowered his eyes. All of a sudden, he noticed the considerable bulge in Jasons black jeans. The other teen noticed the sudden blush, followed Tommys eyes and reddened himself. Self-consciously, Jason cleared his throat. The small sound exploded into the awkward silence and the two tried to compose themselves.

Finally, Tommy found his voice again.

"So...you want to go ahead, or what?"

Jason thought for another moment, then met his friends eyes fully.

"No."

Before Tommy could protest, Jason went on.

"I appreciate your offer; I really do. And I promise, if theres no other way, Ill come to you. But _only_ if its the only way out. Doing something like that _will_ have an effect on our relationship, and the last thing I want is to lose you as my friend."

"You wont."

The quiet reassurance calmed Jason even further. Inside, he accepted Tommys offer, as the other had known he would; they were too close, had been through too much together to let each other go without a fight. Together they would pull through, somehow; after all, they were a team, werent they? But Jason still was somewhat reluctant; some part of him still hoped there would be another way.

_*There has to be another way! There has to!*_

Tommy watched his friend for a few more moments, then looked over his shoulder towards the entrance to the Power Chamber. Their discussion had taken longer than hed thought; the others inside must be going crazy with worry by now. And maybe, just maybe Billy, or Alpha, or Zordon had found a solution by now.

"You coming?"

Jason nodded, but didnt move.

"Give me a bit more time. Ill be right behind you."

"Okay. Dont take too long. The others care about you too, you know."

Jason smiled slightly.

"I know. I just ..."

Tommy nodded understandingly. Hed been a loner for large parts of his life, and he understood the need for solitude -- just as Jason had taught him that there were times when a friend had to breach that solitude and hold out a hand to the other. Hed done that today, and no matter what the ultimate outcome would be, their relationship -- they -- would survive. He turned away from the broad-shouldered figure in black and made´his way to the door. Just before he opened the access, he heard Jasons voice come to him through the gathering dusk.

"Tom?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"I love you too."

Tommy let the words, never before spoken between them before today, settle into his soul .

"I know."

With that, he put his palm on the access panel. As the entrance opened with a soft "whoosh", he heard Jason once again.

"Thanks."

As the Red Ranger stepped into the tunnel to rejoin their friends, he smiled, even though the solitary young man behind him couldnt see it, and whispered his answer.

"Anytime, my friend. Anytime."

An uncomfortable silence greeted Tommy as he returned to the Power Chamber. His teammates looked up at him with various expressions of hope and despair, but it was obvious that they hadnt found a way out of Jasons -- _their_ \-- dilemma. Nevertheless, Tommy felt he had to ask.

"Did you come up with anything? Billy?"

The former Blue Ranger shook his head once. Billys face all too clearly showed his frustration that so far even his brilliant intellect hadnt been able to come up with even a slightly workable solution. Well, actually, he had one, even a fairly obvious one, but hed been hesitant to put this before the team. After all, there was no way to accurately guess at the reactions of the two --_no, four_\-- teammembers it would involve. And the repercussions, should they indeed choose that course of action, would be staggering for all. Still, Tommy deserved an answer.

"Im sorry, Tommy; none of us has come up with even a remotely feasible plan."

"Rangers." Zordons deep voice turned everybodys attention to his timewarp tube.

"Rangers, I fear time is running out on us. Further analysis has revealed that Jason has slightly less than two hours left before his condition becomes irreversible. If there is a way -- any way at all that you can help him, it has to be implemented now."

Billy and Tommy shared a despairing glance. Both young men knew that they simply could not let their friend down. Breathing deeply, Tommy asked for details he had to have, before he could go back to his best friend.

"What can we expect, Zordon? What exactly is going to happen; what will Jase have to deal with?"

Billy had turned towards Alpha, who had extracted another printout from the analytical computer. The little android had been uncharacteristically quiet in all the time the Rangers had discussed their former teammates predicament, working instead on the various analyses, checking his data banks for the smallest detail that might point towards a solution. So far, all his efforts had been in vain. This, however, was something he *could* help the Rangers with.

Billy quickly scanned the data Alpha handed him, then summarized for his friends.

"This is going to sound callous, guys, but actually things could be a lot worse."

"What do you mean, a lot worse?"

"Well, according to the little information weve been able to find, Jason will not experience pain or fever of any kind, although there will be some degree of physical discomfort until and unless he achieves physical relief. He wont be delirious; on the contrary, his mental faculties will remain at the same level they are now. However, the biological imperative _will_ be getting stronger, the longer he has to wait. Ideally, he should have had started to seek relief as soon as his condition was triggered."

At that, Tanya flinched guiltily. Adam squeezed her hand comfortingly, and Kat gave her a sympathetic smile. To Tanyas everlasting relief, none of the Rangers looked at her accusingly.

"Basically, the longer Jason waits to do something about his ... condition, the stronger the initial urge is going to be. To be perfectly blunt, as soon as he starts ejaculating, the more control he should have over his actions. The danger of injuring a willing partner decreases exponentially. His need should run in two-hour cycles, with shorter rest periods in between. After all, even a chemically hyper-stimulated body needs time to recharge, as it were."

"Phew!"

Rockys exclamation drew the others attention. He looked at them apologetically.

"Im sorry; I dont mean to be flippant or anything, but ever since Billy first came up with whats wrong with Jason, I kept having this vision of Jason turning into Mr Spock."

The others looked at him as if the Blue Ranger had lost his mind.

"You know, from _Star Trek_? The episode where Spock gets this blood fever and has to mate or die, and only a duel to the death could break him out of it?"

Predictably, it was one of the girls who first lit into him.

"Really, Rocky, how insensitive can you get?" Kat seemed on the verge of exploding -- or breaking into tears; it was hard to tell at the moment.

"I know you watch that stuff all the time, but Jasons problem can hardly compare to ..."

"Actually, it is not a bad comparison." Billys voice stopped the blonde Australian from further verbal attacks.

"Furthermore, it certainly is a legitimate concern. Although I hadnt made the connection, when I first took a look at the data, something seemed familiar about it. Like Rocky, Im relieved that this potion of Ritas wont have the same effect on Jason as _pon farr_ had on Mr. Spock."

The others looked at Billy with varying degrees of astonishment and disbelief. Finally, Kat found her voice again.

"Billy...are you seriously telling us that you -- of all people --- watch _Star Trek_?"

The young scientists faint blush and slightly sheepish expression gave him away. Somewhat defensively, he said, "Well, I used to, when I was younger..."

His voice trailed away, as the others grinned; this revelation eased the tension that had gathered around them to some extent, and the six teens all relaxed slightly. Soon, however, their smiles vanished as they were well aware that they were no closer to a solution than before.

Adam had been watching his comrades closely; although it was a relief to all of them that Jasons problem might not be as dangerous to him or to his eventual partner as theyd previously assumed, it still didnt change the fact that so far they hadnt even come close to finding said partner. Something in Billys expression caught his particular attention; there were just too many glances between the printouts, the exit behind which Jason had vanished, and the rest of the team. An uncomfortable feeling spread through his stomach. In a slightly strangled voice, as if dreading the answer, he asked nevertheless.

"Youve come up with a way, havent you?"

All the others faces swivelled to Billy, who coloured up again. Swallowing several times, he finally made himself look at his friends and say what had to be said.

"Yes."

That quiet statement drew a deluge of excited questions from Rocky and the girls; Tommy, who had found his own answer outside on the cliff, exchanged a rueful glance with Billy. Adam noticed that exchange, and his sense of unease grew stronger.

At last, Billy held up his hands to quiet everybody down, looked once more at their leader who nodded encouragingly, and told the group his solution.

"I have been hesitant to suggest this, because it would mean a very personal involvement from all parties, and I could not guarantee how Jason would react to such a proposal, but I can see no other way."

"Billy, why dont you just cut to the chase and spit it out? As Zordon said, Jasons running out of time, fast!" Patience had never been Rockys strong suit.

"Acutally, its fairly obvious."

"It is?"

"Yes. One or more of us has to help Jason."

Stunned silence greeted that statement. Before any of them could react, however, Tommy spoke into the sudden quiet.

"Its the only way, guys. We all know this, even Jase."

With a deep breath, he dropped his own bombshell.

"Thats why I told him that Ill go with him."

 

[Go read more!](Golden2.htm)


	2. Golden Ecstasy 2

The Rangers stared at their leader, stunned into speechlessness. Only Billy nodded slowly, as if hed somehow expected Tommy to say something like this. He exchanged a glance with his old friend, letting him see that he understood.

*"Have you thought this through, Tommy?"* Zordons voice rumbled through the Power Chamber, freeing the teens from their momentary paralysis.

"Yes, Zordon, I have." Tommys voice never wavered, although he had to swallow hard.

"Jason is my best friend; hes always been there when we, or I, needed him. Now he needs one of us -- I cant just let him down."

Kat walked up to Tommy and put a trembling hand on his arm. Her voice was even softer than usual, and she was very pale as she sought out his eyes.

"Tommy....."

"Please try to understand, Kat. It has nothing to do with *us*, with the way I feel about you. Its just something I *have* to do. I couldnt live with myself if I let this happen to Jase when theres something I can do about it."

"I....I understand; hes my friend, too. But...."

"Do you know what youre gonna have to do?" Rocky forced the words out, all his previous banter forgotten. "You have to go and have sex with him! Let him take you up the...."

"Rocky!" This time, the exclamation came from Adam. "Theres no need to go into detail, is there?"

"N-no, guess not. But still...." The Blue Ranger stared at Tommy, shaking his head. "I cant believe you said that, man!"

Tommy just stared back. "Wouldnt you have offered, if it had been Adam instead of Jason?"

Both Rocky and Adam blushed; they had no ready answer for that.

Katherine had calmed down somewhat by now. She listened to the exchange for a few moments, then spoke, a thought slowly crystallizing in her mind.

"Isnt it just because Jasons a guy that were so upset? I mean, would it really be so strange if one of us girls had drunk that stuff? The solution would still be the same, and none of you would have thought twice about offering to help. If you really care about a person, their gender shouldnt make a difference, should it?" Tommy hugged her briefly, grateful that she seemed to understand.

"Youre right, it shouldnt, but somehow....it just does," Adam mumbled, the colour still high in his face. He turned to Tanya, who had remained silent throughout the exchange. He noted the thoughtful expression on her face. "Tanya?"

The dark-skinned girl looked up slowly, meeting her boyfriends eyes. The expression in hers was unreadable, then a look of determination settled over her lovely features. Addressing both Adam and Tommy, she came forward.

"Tommy...what does Jason say?"

"I said Id agree, but only if its the absolute last resort."

The deep voice came from the back and sounded strained. The teens turned around to watch as the former Gold Ranger came out of the shadows, to stop a few feet away from them. His face gleamed with a light sheen of sweat, and if he hadnt crossed his arms in front of his waist in a familiar gesture, they would have seen his hands trembling slightly.

Jason turned towards Tommy.

"Have you found anything?"

It was among the hardest things hed ever done, but the Red Ranger managed to meet his best friends eyes. Swallowing hard, he shook his head, once.

"Im sorry, bro."

Jason tried to smile, but couldnt pull it off. His expression was bleak and his voice barely more than a whisper, as he searched the brown eyes for any sign of hesitaton. Jason didnt *want* to do this, desperately wished to do *anything* but take Tommy up on his offer, but hed noticed the progression of symptoms in his body. He knew that time was running out on him, fast. He just hoped that he and Tommy -- and their friendship -- would survive this. Tommy met his gaze unflinchingly, as he had outside on the cliff. Both young men were pale, but determined not to let Mondo win.

"Its not your fault. I know you did everything you could."

Tommy nodded.

"Guess its you and me, bro."

The others noticed that their leaders voice was shaky, despite his resolve. Before Jason could answer, though, another voice interrupted.

"No."

All turned to Tanya, who had uttered the single syllable. Feeling all eyes on her, she came forth. The Yellow Ranger sent a glance towards Adam, then approached Jason until she stood only a couple of feet away from him. This close, she could make out the fine tremors racking his frame, and the control he was exerting not to let them show. It gave her the courage to continue.

"It doesnt have to be Tommy. I know you two are close, closer probably than we all know, but do you *really* want to do this with him?"

Jason couldnt answer her for a moment. On an emotional level, he wanted the affection and trust Tommy could give him, but he was deathly afraid that he might inadvertantly injure his friend. Practically, though, he felt slightly uncomfortable about the thought of being with a guy, even considering how close he and his best friend had always been. Hopelessness and the beginnings of despair made his tone harsh as he turned away, not wanting the others to see his turmoil.

"I dont *want* to do this at all, dammit! But I also dont want to hurt someone, or worse. Its something Ill *have* to do, if Im gonna have any chance at all of beating this. Its not as if I can just go to the next girl I see and ask her, Excuse me, will you fuck me for the next couple of days, or chances are Ill rape you eventually?" The others flinched; Jasons distress was all too evident in his language. He laughed, a short, bitter sound.

"Who else is there?"

In the silence that followed his outburst, Tanyas soft voice fell like a small stone.

"Me."

"Tanya!"

The shocked exclamation came from several voices, and Adam automatically stepped forward, to reach out for his girlfriend. Tanyas eyes held him back. Her voice was very low as she addressed all of her friends, but somehow singled out Jason and Adam.

"You know that Billy is right; one of us has to be there. Weve always used these big words -- that wed do *anything* for each other; well, it looks like nows the time we have to prove that it wasnt just words, but that we actually mean it."

She spared a quick glance for Tommy, who kept his face expressionless, then returned her attention to the two black-haired boys, one broad-shouldered and solid, the other whipcord-lean.

"This is not a spur-of-the-moment thing; Ive thought about this ever since I triggered Jasons condition."

"Tanya, youre not responsible for this!", Jason protested, trying very hard to fight down the temptation to just grab her and give in to his bodys demands. Ever since her kiss had sent him into hormonal overdrive, he had been plagued by the memory of how soft her lips had felt against his, of how she would feel under him, her cocoa-coloured skin gleaming in soft light as she opened up to let him ease his straining erection inside her wet heat. To hear her offering herself like that was almost his undoing. However, just one look into Adams anguished eyes was more than enough to refuse her while he still could. Jason couldnt help the tiny spark of hope, though, which lit his eyes.

"In a way, I am," Tanya replied. "Wait, hear me out," she continued, before any of her friends could protest further. "We all knew that Jasons problem was sexual; I should have known better than to kiss him, however innocently I meant it. Its only fair that I at least try to correct my mistake. Besides -- theres another reason why *I* should help Jason, rather than Tommy."

"Whats that?" Rocky asked, when none of the others seemed able to get a word out.

"Physiology."

"Huh?"

"Think, Rocky. I guess we all know that the emotional ties between Jason and Tommy are strongest, but theres one thing about me that makes me far more suitable -- Im a woman."

The Blue Ranger shook his head. "I still dont get it. I mean, the......procedure.....is basically the same, right? No matter if youre with a girl *or* a guy."

"I think Tanya means that speaking from a purely....mechanical....point, the female body is biologically better adapted to what is needed here. While the male body *can* serve, it is not what nature intended." Billys dry tone lowered the emotional level in the Power Chamber to more manageable levels. "Mind, Im not saying that male/male, or female/female liaisons are unnatural; after all, sexual orientation is far less environmentally influenced than a lot of people think. However, the fact remains that Tanya, or any woman, is simply better equipped to handle a situation like this."

Rocky blushed. "Okay, okay, I get the point," he mumbled, not looking at either Tanya *or* Jason. He was far too embarrassed by the things his always fertile imagination was coming up with, even though Billy had tried to discuss this as clinically as possible.

Tommy had said nothing so far, but watched his best friend instead. He was still prepared to go with him, if Jason wanted it, but a small part of his mind couldnt help but be relieved that he wouldnt be called upon after all. It made him somehow ashamed; after all his big words outside, hed thought himself above this reaction. Then, he saw the minute lessening of the tension in Jasons muscles. He knew the former Ranger would protest this as much as possible, but time was running out on all of them.

Tanya had gone over to her boyfriend. She lifted Adams hand to her cheek and gently kissed the palm, as she tried to make him understand.

"Sweetie, you *know* its the only way for Jason. He needs someone, and Im here. When I gave him the key to Aurics tiki, I told him there was no-one I trusted more. I think I can trust him not to hurt me."

Adam looked at his girlfriend with pain shining in his dark eyes. It had taken him so long to find the courage to ask her out, even longer to kiss her, and hed thought himself the luckiest man alive when theyd consummated their relationship that magical night when his parents had been out of town and theyd ended up at his house after a date. Even though he certainly wanted to help Jason -- they were not particularly close, but still good friends, and fellow Rangers -- it caused him almost physical pain to think that another man would get to touch his Tanya. All he could utter, though, was a strangled question.

"But....what about us? I understand where youre coming from, but....."

Tanya kissed him, then, although she knew Adam preferred any kind of affectionate displays in private.

"Adam, I love you. *You*. This doesnt change anything between us. It doesnt have to. A friend needs help, and I can give it to him. Do you really think I could live with myself, if I refused that help? Does it matter all that much?"

Adam hung his head, utterly miserable. He wanted to contradict her, to shout out that yes, it did matter terribly, but couldnt find a convincing enough argument. Tanya raised his head with gentle hands and looked deeply into his dark eyes.

"If it had been me whod gotten that potion -- and if Jase hadnt noticed the patch of grass -- five minutes later Id have had one of those sodas, too -- wouldnt you want him to help *me*, if it became necessary? Were all extremely lucky that were not all in the same situation right now."

The Green Ranger had no answer to that. He swallowed hard, then stepped back from Tanyas gentle touch.

"Its your choice. I wish it didnt have to be this way, but .... Ill accept your decision."

Tanya kissed her boyfriend again. "Thank you, sweetie. I promise, whatever Ill have to do, it wont come between us. Not if we dont let it. I love you, and that wont change. Everything else, we can deal with later -- together."

It was very quiet in the Power Chamber as the others listened to the quiet exchange and watched as Adam hugged Tanya, hard, burying his face in her curly hair. When he released her, he looked at Jason. He could see the relief in the dark gaze. Swallowing hard, he begged with words and eyes.

"Just......just dont hurt her, okay?"

The former Gold Ranger returned the look equally seriously.

"I promise. Ill do whatever I can. Thank you -- both of you."

Jason turned towards Tommy. Before he could say anything, the Red Ranger nodded.

"I understand, bro. Just remember, if the two of you need help, Ill be there -- for both of you."

"We all will," Billy added. Rocky and Kat, who had listened with growing amazement, nodded their agreement. Rocky went over to his oldest friend and draped a brotherly arm around his shoulders.

"Dont worry, Adam -- Tanya and Jason will be alright. And well be here for you, as well."

* * *

*"Rangers."*

Zordons rumbling voice drew everybodys attention to the plasma tube.

*"Rangers, Jason only has another hour before his condition becomes irreversible. If you are decided on a course of action, you should implement it now."*

"Right. Has anybody any idea where Jason and Tanya could go?" Billys question brought everybody up short. They had been far too preoccupied with the discussion of *who* would help Jason, that the *where* had never entered their minds.

"Uh -- a hotel? We could afford that," Rocky suggested.

"The times too short. Besides, what if theres an emergency and one of us needs to get them?"

Tommy thought for a moment.

"My uncles cabin," he exclaimed suddenly. "Its secluded, private, and we can get supplies in by teleport without being seen."

Within minutes, the Power Chamber was a flurry of activity. The Rangers and and Billy were teleporting to and fro, while Jason went outside again --- on Zordons advice, Tommy had gone to get some clothes and toiletries from his home. He would teleport to the cabin, but anything more than that might actually aggravate his condition.

He slowly made his way over to where he had sat with Tommy such a short while ago. Jason couldnt quite believe what was happening to him. Within an hour at most, he was supposed to make love to Tanya for two days? It was just too incredible. He liked the Yellow Ranger well enough, even found her attractive, but never in a thousand years would he have thought of becoming intimate with her! For one thing, their relationship was that of friends; there was no spark, no chemistry beyond their friendship; for another, she was already taken -- by another friend, too. If anything could turn him off a girl, it would be that! He felt as if he were betraying Adams trust, and that thought made him even more uncomfortable. A small part of his mind reminded him that Tommys offer was still open, that he could still call upon his best friend to help him, but Jason wouldnt listen. True, the emotional attachment was there, but it was that same feeling that made it impossible to use Tommy like that. Try as he might to deny it, Tanyas and Billys argument was the most valid -- as a woman, Tanya would be better able physically to handle what had to be done. Jason had only a very basic knowledge of homosexual sex, but knew enough to fear his own strength if his need became overwhelming -- Tommys optimism notwithstanding.

Even now, everything within him screamed to just grab any one of his friends and ease the growing urge to thrust himself into a warm, moist, tight sheath until the pressure in his groin abated. Jason swallowed hard and looked at his hands; the tremor was increasing, and he was soaked with sweat. Just then, the access to the Power Chamber opened, and Tanya stepped out hesitantly.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

She slowly came closer, but kept at a careful distance.

"Were almost ready. How....how are you?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say he was fine, but a look into her eyes changed his mind. She was offering so much to him, giving of herself in spite of the uncertainty he could read in her expression -- the least he could do was be totally honest.

"Not so good." Both teens were astonished how rough his voice sounded. Jason tried to clear his throat.

"Tanya, I...I dont know what to say. Thank you seems just so inadequate....."

Tanya smiled, as a little of her nervousness left her. She could read in Jasons face the same doubts she was feeling; perversely, it helped her get over them.

"Thank you is more than enough, Jase; I know that youd do the same for me. Besides, what are friends for, if not to help each other in tight spots?"

"Somehow I doubt that whoever coined that phrase had something quite like *this* in mind," he replied drily. It surprised a giggle out of Tanya, and he had to smile, too, if only briefly.

"Tanya....I just hope you know what youre getting into, because I sure as hell dont. I mean, Im not all that experienced..." He couldnt help the blush rising up his neck.

"Neither am I. I..."she couldnt look into Jasons eyes for a moment, but made herself. After all, there were bound to be even more embarrassing moments ahead for both of them. "I havent been with Adam all *that* often. You...you dont think we have to do any kinky stuff, do you?" She sounded very young and uncertain, and the former Ranger hastened to reassure her, his face flaming.

"Not if I can help it!"

Both looked at each other, smiling shyly through their embarrassment. Then, Tanya reached out a hand that was remarkably steady.

"Come on, then; I think the others have everything ready."

Jason hesitated only briefly before he took the slender dark hand in his. Their fingers closed almost convulsively around each other, then he took a step forward. The touch warmed him, and although his heartrate sped up, he felt the tiny sliver of hope gain a firmer hold within him. He sought out her large eyes, marvelling at the trust he could read through her apprehension.

"Y-youre *really* sure about this?"

The Yellow Ranger nodded. "Really."

Jason briefly closed his eyes, then committed himself to accepting his friends generous help. Inhaling a deep breath of the dry desert air, he closed the distance between them.

"Then I guess Im ready, too."

Both young people went back to the Power Chamber. Inside, they separated once more as Kat wrapped her arms around her friend in a wordless hug. The Pink Ranger admired the courage and compassion Tanya was demonstrating, her own emotions still in an uproar. She felt as if she was letting someone down, but if it was Tanya, Jason, Tommy or the rest of their friends, she couldnt say. There would be time to think about this once Jason and Tanya were safely at the cabin. Billy and Rocky also hugged Tanya briefly, and gave Jason brief words of encouragement. They knew better than to touch him -- his control was slowly slipping, as they could see by his increased trembling. Adam held himself in the background; he knew, if he touched Tanya again, he was likely to beg her to reconsider, and even though he hurt at the thought of her going with Jason, he also knew there was no other way. Tanya looked over at him when Billy released her from his hug, and smiled reassuringly; she understood her shy boyfriend far too well, and smiled her acceptance.

Just as Tommy was about to teleport out with the Yellow and former Gold Ranger, Alpha shuffled forward with a small vial. "Tanya...."

The squeaky voice seemed almost ... apologetic?

*"Ah, yes."* Zordons voice echoed his trusty helpers tone. *"Tanya, this is a contraceptive I had Alpha prepare for you. It not only prevents pregnancy, but will also facilitate things for you in the beginning. Take one now, and the others in twelve-hour intervals."*

Blushes spread over all faces except Alphas. Tanya took the dark vial from the little androids hand and managed a shaky "Thank you", unable to meet anyones eyes.

*May the Power protect you, Rangers."*

The three teens teleported out in flashes of red, yellow and gold-tinged white, leaving their friends behind.

* * *

At the cabin, Tommy gave Jason and Tanya a brief rundown of the place, pointing out the supplies theyd brought in.

"Theres enough food for two days without you having to cook all that much, the water heaters on so you can take a shower, towels and sheets are here...."

"Tommy, youre not a bellhop," Jason admonished his friend, his voice strained. He earned an astonished look, then comprehension dawned.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. I...Ill be going, then." The Red Ranger looked his friends over, stepping back. Just before he activated his teleporter, he assured himself one last time.

"Guys ... I mean it. If you need any help.....*any* help at all...."

"We know who to call," Tanya said, hanging on to her composure now that she was about to be alone with Jason. "Well be fine."

Tommy cast about for something to say, couldnt find the right words. With a last "Take care," he vanished from the semi-dark hallway in a flash of red.

Jason swallowed hard as he found himself alone with Tanya. Everything within him screamed to just get on with it, but he exerted every ounce of his formidable willpower to hold back, to let the girl have all the space she needed. Still, he couldnt keep the note of supplicaton out of his voice as he softly called her name.

Tanya closed her eyes briefly, praying for strength as she turned back towards Jason. Seeing the need in his eyes, she took a step towards the sleeping area. Her legs were trembling so hard all of a sudden, that she wondered how she was able to move at all. Keeping her voice even with an effort, she produced a shaky smile as she edged past Jason.

"I--Ill go to the bathroom to...to get ready, okay?"

"Okay."

Jason watched her disappear behind the bathroom door, pill vial tightly clutched in her hand. He made his way over to the bedroom, where the bed was already made up, ready to climb into. He blushed again; it was a very blatant reminder of why he and Tanya were here. Slowly, with shaking hands, he began to slip off his clothes, folding them far more meticulously than he usually did. He grinned mirthlessly; his mother would never believe he was capable of this. Come to think of it, his mother would probably have a heart attack if she knew what he was about to do for the weekend. She probably thought he had no experience at all, at least that could be inferred from her comments once hed started dating Emily seriously. He pushed thoughts of his girlfriend to the back of his mind. He knew about her decision to wait for marriage to become intimate and respected it; they hadnt been dating all that long anyway, and he was content to wait in which direction their relationship would develop. Jason gave only a brief thought to the concept of cheating on her. He knew that he *never* would have contemplated having sex with another girl while he was dating someone else, but it wasnt exactly as if he had a choice. He only hoped that Emily would be able to accept that, once they got out of this.

These concerns, along with how his relationship with Tanya and Adam would survive, were secondary right now. He only hoped he could control himself enough initially that he wouldnt hurt Tanya. Billy *had* said it would get easier once the initial stage was past, hadnt he?

Jason stopped undressing as he reached his briefs. The black cotton was uncomfortably tight, confining his straining erection, but he felt even more uncomfortable waiting for Tanya to emerge from the bathroom wearing nothing at all. Looking around, he thought for a moment, then wandered over to the linen closet and deposited a few small hand towels next to the bed, then padded into the kitchenette. As he returned with some bottled water and two glasses, Tanya came out of the bathroom, wearing a yellow terry robe and fuzzy slippers. Jason couldnt help a grin, even as his pulse rate soared at the glimpse of cleavage the robes lapels revealed.

"Is that the newest item from the Victorias Secret catalogue?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean the slippers." Tanya returned his grin. "Actually, its from the Things For Rangers With Perpetually Cold Feet catalogue. My feet have been freezing ever since I came here from Kenya."

Both teens laughed, even if it was somewhat forced. Tanya dared not look at Jason; had it only been a few hours since she and Kat had positively drooled over Jasons physique? The light sheen of sweat on his skin let his muscles appear oiled and outlined in stark relief; suddenly he seemed so very strong and formidable. She swallowed past her suddenly dry throat, then gestured to the bottle and glasses he still held.

"May I have a sip of that?"

"Hm? Oh, sure." Jason poured some water for the Yellow Ranger; she tried not to notice how much his hands were shaking.

Grimacing, she shook out one of the pills Alpha had handed her and washed it down. Jason watched her, curious as something occurred to him.

"What exactly did Zordon mean when he told you these things would facilitate it for you?"

Tanya looked at Jason, grateful he couldnt see her blush in the gathering darkness.

"It...I think theyre supposed to stimulate my Bartholin glands."

"Your what?" The young man looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"Have you *no* idea of how the female body works?" she asked, exasperated. At his headshake, she went on. "The Bartholin glands take care of....lubrication. They make me wet," she explained, perversely grateful to see the embarrassed blush on Jasons face. It made her feel more in control. However, the moment of levity their exchange had brought passed all too quickly. Tanya came closer to Jason as she placed her glass on the nightstand, and the warm scent of her skin enveloped him. A fresh wave of arousal washed over him, and he swayed slightly. Automatically, Tanya reached out a steadying hand and found herself suddenly caught up in a desperate embrace, crushed to the broad chest as Jason sought out her mouth with his.

She stiffened as Jason tried to kiss her; despite her best intentions, she just couldnt bring herself to relax as his hands began to roam over her body. Tanya closed her eyes, breathing hard, as Jason pushed her robe open and touched her naked skin; nobody but Adam had ever touched her breasts, unclothed or otherwise, and her boyfriend always was so tender, so gentle... it just didnt compare to the desperate need she sensed in Jason. It took all her resolve not to fight him off with a well-placed knee to a sensitive spot, but she couldnt suppress a painful whimper as the former Ranger closed a hand over her breast, squeezing hard. The slight sound penetrated Jasons need, and he shook his head once to clear it as he looked at his partner. He drew a hissing breath as he saw a slow trickle of tears slip down her softly rounded cheek. With an exclamation of disgust, he tore himself away from Tanya, taking a few steps back. Trembling from head to foot, he tried to find his voice. When he finally did, both teens hardly recognized the raspy tones.

"This isnt working. I should have known..."

Tanya sobbed once, before she could open her eyes. Instinctively, she clasped her robe high up to her chin and watched as Jason stared at her. The tears continued to flow as he turned around and walked back into the living room, to stare into the gathering darkness outside. Before he turned away, she couldnt help but notice the considerable bulge in his briefs.

As soon as she was alone, Tanya sank onto the bed, trying to dry her tears. She silently chided herself as her racing heart slowed down.

*What did you expect? This is not Adam; youre not making love with him, youre trying to help him get relief. Its purely physical!* The thought didnt help much. *You knew Jason is strong; you also knew that it could get rough, at least in the beginning. So why are you behaving as if this was a stranger trying to rape you?*

Tanya had no answer for herself. She just sat, feeling miserable, waiting for her breath to stop coming in short gasps. When she felt she had herself sufficiently under control again, she hesitantly approached the silent figure at the window. Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she once more reminded herself of all the reasons *why* she had agreed to come here in the first place.

"J-jason?"

* * *

Jason barely made it out of the bedroom; he went blindly to the window and grasped the thick drapes to prevent himself from turning around, grabbing Tanya, throwing her on the bed and easing his burning need within her. His manhood was rock-hard and throbbed in rhythm with his rapid heartbeat; the tight cotton briefs chafed and he was sorely tempted to just rip them off. The touch of her smooth dark skin, the feel of her soft globes under his hand had almost robbed him of what remained of his sanity; only her exclamation of pain, and the sight of her tears, had enabled him to stop at all. He had that much honour left, at least. *Question is, how long can you hold out? And what happens if you frightened her so much that she leaves you?*

He had no answer. Tiredly closing his eyes, he leaned against the glass pane, feeling his own eyes overflow. His hands cramped in the soft material framing the window as he felt the heat rise higher in his blood. He almost didnt hear the shaky whisper from the door.

"J-jason?"

He didnt turn around, but Tanya could see the muscles in his back tense even further. He didnt acknowledge her right away, but when he did, she was shocked to hear the note of defeat in his deep voice.

"Go away, Tanya."

"W-what?"

"Go, Tanya -- before I really hurt you."

"No! Jason, I...."

He interrupted her before she could finish whatever she was going to say.

"Tanya, its no use. You tried, and it didnt work. Im sorry -- I thought I could control myself better, but...." Jason shrugged.

The Yellow Ranger hated herself for the brief flash of relief his words brought. Then, she recalled herself.

"No. Jason, Im not leaving you. I promised Id help you, and I still mean it. You...you surprised me, is all."

He turned then, still holding on to the drapes. His dark eyes were bleak, but Tanya could still make out the small flicker of hope.

"I...I cant promise you that Ill be gentle. I thought I could, and I tried, but...."

She ventured a bit closer.

"I know you did. I dont know what I expected -- maybe a little warning. Now Ill know, and...." her voice trailed off. Helplessly, she shrugged.

Jason spared her a weak smile before he turned back towards the window, his hand wandering up and down the curtains.

Tanya tried again. She hated the sound of her voice as she blurted out what was foremost in her mind, what had thrown her the most.

"It ... its just... youre so much stronger than I thought!"

"Im afraid theres nothing I can do about that." Jason began to tremble visibly with the need to hold back. "Short of tying me up, I dont know what could make this easier for you." His fingers absently fumbled with the soft cloth ropes and tassels holding the drapes back.

Something drew Tanyas eyes to his hands. While she was still thinking over his words, trying to come up with an alternative, the strong fingers suddenly stopped their nervous wanderings. Jason let go of the fabric and unfastened one of the short ropes. Tanya stared uncomprehendingly at the supple length of twisted yarn, when Jason lifted his head to look at her.

"Tanya?"

"Y-yes?"

The deep voice was slightly hoarse, with strain and ... excitement?

"Tanya, would that help? At least in the beginning?"

"Would what help?"

Jason blushed --again. But he forced himself to continue; maybe this was the only way they would get past Tanyas fear, and stop him from hurting her.

"Would it help you if you had control? If you could set the pace?"

"I--I think so. B-but how...?"

"These ropes.... theres a headbord at the bed. If you could tie my wrists to one of the rungs, I *couldnt* grab you like I did before. It means that you would have to do most of the work, but remember, Zordon and Billy said my control would get better as soon as the immediate pressure is off."

"I cant tie you up!" she protested automatically, but it was only half-hearted. It *would* help if she didnt have to fear Jasons great strength. She regarded the young man standing before her. In his eyes, she could read renewed hope. It decided her. Swallowing hard, she nodded.

"Okay."

The two looked at each other for a few moments, then Jason removed the second rope from the drapes. Holding them out to her, Tanya took them gingerly from his large hand. The memory of how it had felt against her skin sent a tiny shiver down her spine, now that she was in no immediate danger of being grabbed again. Together, but still with a few feet between them, they went into the bedroom.

Once there, Jason wordlessly began to knot one of the cloth ropes around his left wrist. He managed a fairly secure loop he couldnt easily get out of, but which left enough room not to cut off his circulation. The other was more difficult -- being right-handed made him a bit clumsy, and being able to use only one hand didnt help. He held out his hand to Tanya.

"Can you pull this fast?"

"S-sure." She managed, but only barely. Standing so close to him, she could actually feel the heat radiating off his body, even through her robe. She also became aware of a slightly musky scent that was vaguely familiar, but which shed never noticed on Jason before. *Sex....he smells of sex...but we havent even started yet!* Tanya shook herself mentally. *Dont think about this now!* As soon as she was finished, she stepped back again, and watched mutely as Jason turned back the sheets and lay down, his arms reaching towards the headboard.

"Youll have to help me..."

"I know." Tanya approached the bed on legs that refused to cooperate. Somehow, though, she succeeded in fastening first one, then the other cord around the wooden rungs at the corners of the mattress. Straightening, she watched Jason test his bonds. He then turned his sweat-streaked face towards her; she realized with a small start that her proximity had to have excited him even more.

"These wont hold me indefinitely," he warned her, his voice raspy with strain. "But if we can only get past the beginning...I think Ill be able to hold back that long." Jason swallowed hard and licked his dry lips. "Just...Tanya, please...I dont know how long I still *can* hold back."

The dark-skinned girl closed her eyes briefly. Shed thought she could approach this like some kind of nursing duty, with compassion and detachment, but she hadnt counted on how the sight of Jasons strong, tanned body, stretched out on the cream-coloured sheets and tied up, waiting for her touch, would affect her. Tanya felt her pulse rate quicken slightly. In a far-away corner of her mind, a little voice told her that she shouldnt be enjoying this, that she loved Adam, but another, stronger voice told her that this was a good thing, that her own excitement would make it easier for her. She shut both voices out.

As she stood beside the bed, she tried valiantly to keep her eyes on the handsome face, but didnt quite succeed. Involuntarily, her dark eyes swept over the muscular chest and arms, as she had done on the beach only that afternoon, and her own words came back to haunt her. *Hes such a hunk...* Tanya had to swallow, or her throat would have constricted. Almost against her will, her gaze wandered further down, where the tight black briefs were tented with a considerable bulge.

A hot blush spread over her face and neck as the girl realized she would have to remove Jasons last garment. She froze for a moment, but a slight shift in position and a shudder wracking the powerful frame recalled her to the present.

*Yes, its intimate if you take off his briefs, but youre about to get even more intimate with him in the next few minutes! Stop procrastinating and get on with it!*

Taking a moment to steady her hands and calm her racing heart, the Yellow Ranger closed the distance between her and the bed, and gingerly placed her hands on the waistband. Jason moaned slightly and his trembling increased, but he didnt open his eyes, for which Tanya was grateful. Carefully, she slipped her hands inside and down, pulling the material with her. The young man yelped softly. Her eyes flew towards his face, and she was surprised to see a small, lopsided grin play around his mouth. The dark eyes were glittering with arousal and ... humour?

"What?" Tanya asked, confused. She was very much aware that her hands were cupping Jasons buttocks. He lifted his hips slightly, and she automatically drew the fabric further down.

"Your hands are cold."

"Oh--!" Her eyes instinctively went to her hands, and she blushed fiercely as she saw her friend fully naked for the first time. Jasons erection seemed gigantic, though in reality he wasnt that much larger than Adam; maybe a bit longer, a bit thicker, but nothing to be afraid of. Still, Tanya shivered once more. Wordlessly, she worked the black cotton off his legs, trying to deny the increasing moisture between her legs. *Its just Zordons pills working; its a good thing, too, or it will hurt!* It couldnt possibly be something else -- it couldnt!

Tanya took another sip of water, but knew she was stalling. Offering Jason some and holding his head as he thirstily drained the glass bought her a few more seconds; then, she ran out of excuses. Straightening, she slowly untied her robes belt, very much aware of the dark eyes looking at her with barely-concealed hunger and need.

"Tanya, please...." the hoarse whisper was barely audible. Closing her eyes, Tanya let the yellow terry cloth fall from her shoulders.

The silence in the darkening bedroom seemed to fill every corner, until it was broken by a needy moan from the bed.

"Oh God, Tanya....youre beautiful!"

The Yellow Ranger slowly opened her eyes. The admiration in Jasons look did wonders for her self-confidence, which had been almost non-existent only seconds ago. His almost-panting breaths and the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he looked his fill called forth the woman in the girl, and a tiny smile fought its way to a corner of her mouth. Her movements became slightly more fluid, almost sensuous, as she knelt on the mattress, running a hand from the broad shoulder down to the narrow hips. Tanya was still apprehensive, but no longer terrified. Shed seen the same look in Adams eyes the first time theyd made love; only shed been too inexperienced at the time to know what it meant. Now, she did. Her eyes locked with Jasons as she moved over him, positioning herself directly above his straining phallus. She grasped it with only slightly trembling fingers and guided the tip to her sex. Tanya marvelled at the throbbing heat, but all that vanished as Jason thrust slightly upwards, parting her moist folds. Very slowly, she sank down, impaling herself on him, but cried out in momentary shock and slight pain as he bucked up sharply all of a sudden, burying himself to the hilt. Her soft voice was drowned out, however, by Jasons sharp bellow of release as he ejaculated forcefully within her as soon as he was fully sheathed. Tanyas inner muscles instinctively clenched around the hot shaft, and she had to reach out and steady herself on his chest as Jason began to move. Desperately, she tried to match his rhythm, and only dimly could make out words in his almost animalistic groans as a second climax flowed into her.

"Tanya........oh God.....Tanya....s-sorry.......so sorry......"

Everything else was lost as the two began to ride out Jasons need.

* * *

Tommy and Kat were at Kats house, trying to watch TV, but neithers attention was on the screen. Both were far away with their thoughts -- up in the mountains, in a secluded cabin, thinking of their two friends who were involved in their own fight against Mondo and the Machine Empire. The stakes this time -- not the destruction of Angel Grove, or dominion over the Earth, but Jasons health and sanity.

As the station went to commercial, Tommy looked at Kat, then switched the TV off. The blonde girl didnt seem to notice; her eyes were still fixed on the now-dark screen, and she didnt move into Tommys embrace, as she usually did. He sat up slowly and brushed a pale gold strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly, her blue eyes focussed on his face, and she essayed a smile. It wouldnt quite come. The Red Ranger gently tilted up her chin, brushing his fingertips over her soft cheek.

"What is it, Kat?"

She lowered her eyes, but he wouldnt let her.

"Talk to me, honey." His gentle voice made it at once easier and harder to tell him about the decision shed struggled with over the last hour -- ever since *her* best friend had teleported with Tommy and *his* best friend to his uncles cabin. Unable to sit still any longer, Kat got up and wandered over to the window, looking out into the garden and the gathering shadows. She could feel Tommy waiting on the couch. Not daring to meet his eyes, she cleared her throat and drew a deep breath.

"Im going up there."

Tommy didnt quite believe his ears.

"What?"

Now that it had been said, the words came easier for Kat. She was able to look into her boyfriends eyes, even as her fair skin slowly flushed almost as pink as her dress.

"Its not right that Tanya is up there all alone with Jason at your uncles cabin. You heard Billy and Zordon -- it would be better if there were more than one person helping Jason."

Tommy got up and went to her. He regarded her solemnly, carefully considering his next words.

"Why, Kat? I mean, its very generous of you to offer, but why? And -- why now?"

"Because Tanya is my best friend. Because Jason is yours. Because nobody should have to go through this, either giving *or* receiving. Because I cant just sit here and do nothing when two of us might need help! Because...oh Tommy, I dont know! I just know I have to go there!"

Kat almost sobbed. She felt an inexplicable sense of urgency, but there was more to her decision than desperation. If only she could put it into words!

"Please try to understand, Tommy; I just *have* to go!"

The Pink Ranger hadnt known what to expect from her boyfriend; relief for Jason maybe, reluctance, like Adam -- she was not prepared, though, for the smile she got, and the hard hug.

Tommy pulled Kat close and buried his face in her silky hair. He couldnt say exactly what he was feeling, but right now the foremost emotion was the sudden certainty that with both Tanya and Kat, Jason would be alright. Everything else, they could deal with later. He looked deeply into the anxious blue eyes.

"Kat....this is going to sound really weird, but....thank you."

"Huh?"

Tommy tried to put his feelings into words; it was just as difficult for him as it had been for Kat.

"Kat, I...I dont know how to say this, but....in a way, when Tanya offered I sort of had hoped you would, too."

"Then why didnt you ask me?"

"I couldnt. Not for something like this. Its one thing for me to offer to help Jase, but I didnt want to put you under any kind of obligation. You have to do this because its what *you* feel you have to do, or want to do, or maybe because Jase is your friend as well -- not for me. Does this make any kind of sense?" He smiled a bit sheepishly.

The Australian returned his smile, a bit more confident.

"It makes a lot of sense, at least to me. But youre wrong on one thing."

Tommy kissed her cheek and held her close as the two of them slowly wandered back into the room.

"Whats that?"

Kat picked up their glasses and handed him his car keys. Her eyes were serious as she elaborated on her reasoning.

"Im doing this for Jason, sure. Hes a friend, just like Rocky, or Adam and Billy. More for Tanya, though; it must be hard for her being up there, having sex with Jason when she doesnt know him all that well yet, and also knowing how hard Adam is taking this."

They were at the front door by now, and Tommy was preparing to leave.

"You dont know Jase any better than Tanya," he pointed out reasonably.

Kat hugged her boyfriend.

"But I do. Youve told me so much about him...it feels as if Ive known him almost as long as the rest of you. And thats the third reason why Im going -- because if you lose Jason, or something happened to him, youd never forgive yourself, or anyone else who could have done something and didnt. Im going up there more for you than for anyone else." Her gentle smile turned slightly lopsided.

"What a thing to tell ones boyfriend. Im talking about having sex for" -- she checked her watch -- "almost forty hours with another man -- an extremely good-looking one at that -- for your own good."

Despite his worry, Tommy cracked another smile. "Ill take that in the spirit its been said, not the way it sounded." Serious again, he drew her close. Kissing her very gently, he reminded her of the promise hed given Tanya and Jason only a couple of hours before.

"Remember, if you -- any of you -- need me...."

"...youre just a communicator call and teleport away. I know."

The Pink Ranger watched her teams leader get into his car and drive away. Drawing a deep, fortifying breath, she walked back into the house and packed some necessities, then teleported out. After a small detour via the Power Chamber, to pick up a second bottle of the pills Alpha had handed Tanya, she arrived in the living room of the cosy cabin only a few minutes before Tanya stumbled weakly out of the bedroom, tears beginning to flow.

* * *

Tanya had lost all track of time as Jason ejaculated within her again. She was sore, exhausted, her legs were cramping badly from being held in one position for too long, and it was getting harder and harder to stifle her sobs. She knew her cheeks were wet; she hadnt been able to stop the tears from overflowing, but she was determined not to make it any harder on Jason by crying openly. Whenever shed looked into his face, shed seen that, though his numerous climaxes brought him momentary relief, it wasnt exactly easy for him either.

Both were sweat-streaked, their bodies trembling and straining; only gradually it registered on Tanyas mind that the taut muscles between her thighs and the hard chest under her hands began to relax. She lifted her head. Hardly daring to believe, she concentrated on the hardness still buried within her. Experimentally, she shifted her position, wincing at her protesting knees, and felt Jasons cock slide out of her. It was an effort, but she managed to climb off his hips which she had straddled for so long. As the warm weight left him, the ex-Ranger tiredly rolled his head towards her. The dark eyes looked as exhausted as she felt as their eyes met.

"Is..." The young woman had to clear her throat. "I-is it over?"

"For now." Jasons tone was bleak. Hed seen what it had cost Tanya so far, and he wished with all his might that he could find another way. But they had explored all options; this was the only solution Zordon and Billy had found, and if the past two hours shouldnt be totally wasted, he and Tanya had to continue. He had found physical relief from his potion - induced arousal, true, but emotional -- that was another matter. A bitter smile played around his lips as he tried to ease his aching shoulders; the joints hurt from being held in one position too long, but the decision to untie him would have to come from Tanya.

She saw the slight grimace as she slowly climbed off the bed, hanging on to the bedpost and supporting herself on the nightstand, until her aching legs would hold her. She couldnt help but wonder at it.

Lifting the dark, damp head up, Tanya held another glass of water to Jasons parched lips. She could tell he was tired; well, so was she. Mutely, she gathered up her robe and slipped it on, painfully aware of the fluids running down her legs in sticky rivulets. Just as she was about to turn away, the deep voice held her back. "Yknow... this is every guys fantasy; being all alone with a gorgeous girl for two days, doing nothing but making love all the time. Only....its turning out to be less a dream than a nightmare."

The Yellow Rangers lips began to tremble. Fresh tears began to flow as she responded, her voice husky.

"Ive wanted to have time like this with Adam, ever since we made love for the first time. Guys arent the only ones who fantasize."

The two young people regarded each other silently for a few moments, then Jason closed his eyes, giving in to his exhaustion. Tanya stood rooted to the spot a while longer, then made her way to the door on unsteady legs. Before she left the almost-completely dark bedroom, she paused at the door. Without turning back, she said, in a deliberately calm voice, "Ill take a shower and rest a bit. Call me when you need me, okay?" She got no answer. Looking back to the dark form on the bed, she could just barely make out his face. It was several moments before she heard Jasons voice drift over to her.

"Thanks. And....Tanya?"

"Yes?"

"Im sorry."

Blinded by a fresh rush of tears, she slipped out of the room. Jason couldnt be sure, but he thought hed heard her whisper brokenly, "So am I."

* * *

Katherine watched her friend with concern as she steadied herself against the nearest wall. Tanya hadnt seen her yet; she was trying too hard not to break down where she stood. With a few steps, Kat walked up to the Yellow Ranger and pulled her into a warm hug. Tanya barely registered the pink t-shirt before she gave in to everything that had piled up on her in terms of stress over the afternoon and evening. She let herself be guided to the soft couch and held on to Kat with desperate strength as her tears continued to flow. When her eyes started to burn, she sniffed and slowly sat back up, reluctantly meeting the blue eyes. Kat looked at her worriedly.

"Was it that bad?"

Tanya gratefully accepted the tissues Kat held out to her. Between sniffles, she thought back over the time shed been up here.

"N-not really. I mean, he ... he scared me a bit, at first, when he got a little rough, but..." She noticed the slightly alarmed expression on the porcelain face, and hastily amended her report.

"He didnt mean to be; its just, he needed me ..someone...so bad, he couldnt quite control himself. He didnt hurt me, though."

Kat considered this.

"How did you manage, then?"

"Well, as soon as Id tied him up, we..."

"*What?*"

The dumbfounded expression and startled shriek surprised a small snort of laughter out of Tanya. Grinning slightly, she looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"It was Jasons idea, really. He was standing at the window and sort of playing with the drapes, when the suggestion kind of slipped out. Of him," she added, at Kats still incredulous look. "Anyway, there was this idea, and these cords at the drapes, and things....kind of went on from there. It really was easier for me that way; hes so strong..." she shrugged helplessly. "With him tied up, I had control. It...it wasnt too bad, really."

Kat shook her head, still stunned.

"I cant believe you actually tied Jason up!"

"Just his wrists, and I think if he tried hard enough, he could get out; this is not some S&amp;M set-up, you know!"

The Pink Ranger suddenly grinned; it was a bit unfair, maybe, but she couldnt help it, despite the situation being so serious.

"If you say so. But..." her grin grew even wider, "Can you imagine what Rocky would have to say if he knew about this?"

Tanya started to giggle through her sniffles.

"Oh, God, yes! Jasons going to owe me for life just so I keep this to myself!"

The thought of the Blue Rangers reaction to that little tidbit lightened the mood considerably. Tanya finally began to relax -- and feel every aching muscle. She also was in desperate need of a shower. Just as she was about to get up from the couch, Kats presence suddenly registered. Wasnt she supposed to be alone with Jason?

"By the way, what are you doing here?"

Kat blushed, but met Tanyas eyes steadily.

"I thought you might need a little help."

"With what?" Tanyas tone was suspicious, but she couldnt help the small frisson of hope that raised its head. She was so tired...

"With ... uh ... taking care of Jason. It cant be easy, doing it for so long. I mean, arent you sore?" Kat blushed even more.

Her friend considered for a long moment, then conceded.

"You have *no* idea. Zordons pills helped somewhat, but...."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Kat dug out her own vial of tablets and swallowed the first one dry. Committed, she looked at Tanya. "Why dont you take a shower, have a sandwich or something, and crash here on the couch? Ill look after Jason, and we can switch off after that again."

A bit nonplussed, but too worn out to really care, Tanya just nodded. She plodded over to the bathroom while Kat began to change into her own white, pink-trimmed bathrobe. At the door, the dark-skinned girl looked at her friend wonderingly. "Youre being awfully practical about this...."

The blonde shrugged as she briefly ran a brush through her hair.

"Ive had a bit more time than you to get used to the idea. Besides, what would be the use if I went into hysterics?" She inhaled deeply. "I may not be the most experienced woman around, but its not as if I had never done this before. Jasons a friend, not some stranger, and I usually stick to my decisions."

Tanya nodded. There was one other thing, though.

"Does Tommy know?"

"Yes."

Tanya waited a few moments, but Kat wouldnt elaborate. Accepting her friends silence for the moment, she smiled her thanks and slowly went down the hallway to disappear in the bathroom. Katherine watched her until the door closed with a soft click, then turned towards the bedroom. At the door, she hesitated for a moment. Despite her brave words and seeming nonchalance towards Tanya, she couldnt help the flutter of nerves as she slowly let herself into the dark room.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could make out the bed with the solid figure stretched out on it. Moving silently, she turned on the nightlight, angling it in such a way that she had enough light to see, but wouldnt blind Jason. He had fallen into a restless sleep, his limbs spasming slightly as his body tried simultaneously to recover from his exertion and the potion reasserted its hold over his nerves and hormones. Kat winced slightly as she took note of his posture; it *had* to be extremely uncomfortable for him to have his arms stretched out like this! However, she recalled Tanyas remark that hed been a bit rough in the beginning; if Jason could hold out a bit longer, she would prefer if he stayed like this -- at least until shed gotten over the awkwardness of starting!

Kat thought about her next steps; Tanya needed rest and probably some time alone; Jason *definitely* needed his sleep -- it wasnt going to be long anyway, if Billys prediction of two-hour cycles proved accurate; so, what was she going to do? She was already undressed under her robe; taking a shower now would be pointless....that gave her an idea. While she hadnt really looked at the former Ranger, the air in the room was stuffy, and reeked a bit; Kat knew that Tanya was rinsing away all traces of the past couple of hours, and quite honestly, she wasnt exactly keen to touch the young man -- he was sweaty, and probably rather sticky, too. Picking up a couple of the small towels she spied on the nightstand, Kat went to the kitchenette and moistened them. On her return, she sat down next to Jason and carefully began wiping him down, from his face over his torso to his genitals, blushing hotly as even that fleeting touch made his penis twitch. Finished, she covered him lightly with a sheet and went to the window to let in some fresh air, staring out into the darkness. A half-crescent of waning moon cast silvery light over the small clearing, making the trees surrounding the cabin on two sides loom darkly against the sky. Just around the corner, she could make out the lake, its calm surface glittering in the moonlight.

The Pink Ranger sighed as she tried to control the rush of blood to her face. Tending Jason like this had at once been easy and hard. Easy, because it gave her the opportunity to get to know his body at least a bit before they went on to more... intimate...activities, without having to deal with his reaction to her checking him out; and hard, *because* he was oblivious to her scrutiny; somehow, it didnt seem ... fair...that she had seen all of him without his knowledge. *I feel like a Peeping Tom, somehow!* Zordons pills seemed to be working, too; the blonde could feel it in her slightly accelerated breathing, her rapid heartbeat and the gathering moisture between her legs. *Well, at least Ill be ready; the way hes tied up, he cant do foreplay, and I certainly am not going to play with myself in front of him!* Even the thought brought a fresh rush of colour to her cheeks, and Kat breathed deeply of the clean mountain air as she stayed by the window.

Jason awoke from his too-brief nap as a shiver that had nothing to do with sexual excitement coursed down his body. Opening bleary eyes, he noted that he was covered by a thin sheet, and that a cool breeze was coming through the open window. Thankful for the fresh air, he filled his lungs, then sought out the slim silhouette at the window. Something wasnt quite right about the young woman, and it took a moment for his sleep-muddled mind to come up with an explanation. The colours were all wrong...that wasnt Tanyas dark hair and chocolate-coloured skin, what he saw instead were pale-gold strands of fine hair blowing in the breeze, and the creamy skin belonging to.....

"K-kat?"

The Australian turned at the sound of his voice; concerned, she wandered over after closing the window again. Shed never heard Jason sound so hoarse, or so weary, either -- not even when he was fighting off the effects the loss of the Gold Power had on him.

He tried to lift his head, but his awkward position wouldnt let him.

Jason looked at his best friends girlfriend with eyes that had dark circles underneath them. He took in her bathrobe, the long, smooth line of her neck rising from the lapels, and noted her bare legs underneath as she sat down next to him and lifted another glass of water to his parched lips. He gulped the tepid liquid gratefully, then lay back again, puzzled. He tried to shift his shoulders and concealed another wince; his biceps were beginning to cramp and the temptation to jerk free of the soft cords was nearly overwhelming, but exerting every ounce of willpower left, he managed to restrain himself -- barely.

"What are you doing here?"

Kat wiped his brow once more with a moist towel, then let it fall to the floor.

"Relieving Tanya."

Jason looked at the Pink Ranger with sudden concern.

"H-how is she? I...I didnt hurt her, did I?" The sudden fear for their teammate in the dark eyes reassured Kat as nothing else could have done. As long as Jason still cared about the possible consequences of his actions, things couldnt be quite *that* bad.

"No. No, you didnt." Her calm voice soothed the young man, and he relaxed noticeably, closing his eyes in relief for a moment. Then, he sought out the azure orbs once more.

"Where is she?"

"Resting; in the living room, I suppose. I told her to lie down a bit. Shes beat."

Jason winced at that, and turned away from Kat, flushing a dull red. She gently turned his face back towards her. Earnestly, she tried to calm him further.

"Look, Jase, its not your fault. We should have expected that. Remember, Billy told us it would be better if there was more than one person helping you out. Thats why Im here."

His breath was laboured as he shook his head.

"No....no, not you too! Its bad enough that Im intruding on Adams and Tanyas relationship; I couldnt do that to Tommy and you as well..!"

Kat was getting just a tad annoyed. She and Tanya had struggled enough with their decision; was it fair that they almost had to beg this mule-headed ex-Ranger to let them help him? *It must have something to do with the colour; didnt he used to be a Red Ranger, too? Theres little difference between him, Rocky and Tommy when it comes to asking for help!* Out loud, she only said, "Im here with Tommys knowledge and consent -- not that Id have asked him. Why cant you get it into that thick skull of yours that we both care about you? For the umpteenth time, we all know that youd do the same for any of us, if it had come to that; were all Rangers, whether we still hold the Power or not. Rangers look after their own!"

Jason managed to look sheepish; if hed been able, hed have turned away, but tied up as he was, he could only lie there and hope that the dim light hid his blush. He had the feeling, though, that it didnt. Kats smile only confirmed his suspicion and let the colour wander from his cheeks down to his shoulders. Kat patted his shoulder consolingly, her slight bout of temper already forgotten again. Unobtrusively, she let her gaze wander down the powerful body, taking note of Jasons erection, which seemed to grow almost while she was looking. It was time. Getting up, she took a calming breath, then dropped her hands to the knot in her belt.

"So....you want my help, or not?"

The former Ranger swallowed hard. He would have given anything to be able to tell her no, that he and Tanya could manage without involving anyone else, but he remembered all too clearly the exhaustion in the Yellow Rangers face, how shed been trembling just before she left. In all fairness to her, he couldnt afford to refuse Katherines generous offer. A fresh surge of arousal sent more blood into his already swollen cock, causing almost physical pain.

Finally, he raised defeated eyes to his former teammate.

"Kat, I..." his voice failed him, but the blonde understood the unspoken acceptance. Briefly touching his cheek, she dredged up a smile as myriads of butterflies began to dance in her stomach. For all her determination and bravado, deep down she was still shy and somewhat insecure about having sex with *anybody*, be it her boyfriend, whom she loved, or his best friend -- whom she didnt know nearly as well. Tamping down on her anxiety, she called forth the spirit which had convinced Zordon that she was worthy of Kimberlys choice to name her the successor to the Pink Power. Mentally squaring her shoulders, she untied the belt and let the pink-trimmed white robe fall to the floor. Her fair skin heated up with a fiery blush as Jason let his eyes roam over her, his appreciation evident in his accelerated breaths and the noticeable twitching of his manhood.

"Oh, man...!" He moaned and closed his eyes. Kat noted with surprise that he almost instinctively snapped his hips, as if he were preparing for what lay ahead. Somewhat gingerly, she knelt on the bed, trying to work out the mechanics in her mind. Tommy had never made love to her other than by covering her and holding her close in his arms, giving her an added sense of security. Now, it was up to her to be the aggressor; she would have to give instead of take. The thought sent a small jolt of arousal into her, and made Kat catch her breath. Almost involuntarily, a thought crept forward in her mind. *Maybe this isnt going to be so bad, after all!*

Jason watched her with barely concealed need and eagerness. His balls were aching, and he could feel his control slowly slipping, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. For the moment, he was far too busy drinking in the sight of Kat as she crouched next to him, her knees touching his hot skin. Looking at Tanyas smooth, cocoa-coloured skin and lush figure had been exciting enough, but Kat...! Hed always had a thing for blue-eyed blondes -- it was what had attracted him to Emily in the first place, before he got to know her -- but the Pink Ranger fulfilled a lot of his most private fantasies, with her creamy skin and pale-gold hair. Her curves werent quite as generous as Tanyas, but he admired the long, graceful limbs with their smooth muscles; Kat might not be the fighter Tanya was, but her physique was honed by years of diving and dancing, and she exuded a subtle, very feminine power in her movements which made her extremely attractive to him. Jason had thought her beautiful when hed first met her, but since she was his best friends girlfriend, hed automatically shoved his attraction as far away as possible. Hed managed to conceal it well, and hed met Emily soon after, so that he was in no danger to lust after Kat. Now, however, he couldnt help himself. Just the thought that in a few moments she would lift herself above him and take him deep inside of her, encasing his straining cock within her moist heat, was enough to make him moan with need and anticipation.

Kat took the strained sound for a sign of pain; gathering her courage, she swung a leg over Jasons hips and positioned herself. Her hands shook slightly, as Tanyas had done, as she took hold of his pulsing flesh and eased the tip between her moist folds. Adjusting herself, she held on until hed slipped past the entrance to her body, then braced herself on either side of his head, leaned forward and slowly lowered herself onto the hard rod. It brought her full mounds with their soft, rosy tips temptingly close to Jasons face, and it was all he could do not to reach out and wrap his tongue around one of them. *Youre not here to have fun; shes trying to keep you from becoming a sex-crazed maniac!* He closed his eyes, as much in desperation as in bliss as her tight folds gripped him in a velvety embrace; then his need once more took over and he thrust upwards, beginning the circle of drug-induced ache and release again.

* * *

Kat had lost all sense of time as she finally felt Jason relax under her; by now she knew how Tanya had come by her wobbly legs. Her own sex ached from the constant friction; although shed lost count how often Jason had come inside of her, she hadnt found relief of her own, and it added to her general discomfort. Both were sweat-streaked, he from thrusting so long and hard -- and holding back, she knew; he could have been much rougher, but had retained at least that much control; she, from holding herself in position so long. Her arms and legs ached, and she was trembling with strain, and it took great effort not just to collapse on the broad chest and fall asleep. It was quite late by now; it had been a long day, from school in the morning through their watery romp in the lake and the stress and anguish of the late afternoon and evening. Kat didnt even want to begin to imagine what it must be like for Jason, who still wasnt back at full strength after losing the Gold Ranger Power. *Still, I suppose its a good thing, in a way; if hed been fully recovered, I doubt these ropes could have held him!* Even her thoughts sounded tired; Kat moved sluggishly off the narrow hips and just sat for a moment, trying to regain her physical and mental equilibrium. She felt Jason shift beside her, and looked up into his sweaty face; she couldnt help but notice the pained grimace as he tried to move his arms.

*He must be in agony! How long has it been that Tanya tied him to the bed?*

Clearing her throat, she drew his attention. Jason looked at her, his expression strangely unreadable.

"W-what?" Kat was astounded how hoarse her normally light voice sounded. "Jason?"

He closed his eyes briefly and turned away, then faced her again. The deep voice was strained and raspy, as he confessed what shed begun to suspect.

"I--Its not helping much. I...I dont know how to explain it; Ive come so often, but somehow I feel as if I hadnt come at all. Right now, its almost bearable, but it wont take long...."

Kat swallowed, but fought down a sudden panic attack. This was not the way it was supposed to be -- not the way Billy had said it was going to be! But she had absolutely no idea what they could do differently.

"Maybe....maybe its just taking longer," she suggested hesitantly. "After all, you got a pretty strong dose of this Ecstasy stuff."

"Yeah, maybe. But what if thats not the problem?" Jason couldnt quite keep his anxiety out of his voice. He didnt even want to think about what would happen to him, and to these two wonderful girls, whod already done so much for him, given of themselves so generously, if their solution wasnt going to work.

Kat shook her head.

"Dont even think about it! This *is* going to work; it just has to!"

"Kat...."

"No! Dont say it! Were getting you through this; Tanya and I *will* manage!" She was getting slightly hysterical, and they both knew it. Wisely, Jason said nothing, and Kat gulped in deep draughts of air as she tried to rein in her wayward emotions. She fought down her tears. Resolutely, she got up, steadying herself on the nightstand, as Tanya had done. Once she could stand unaided, she turned to Jason.

"I...Im going to take a shower, and look after Tanya; see how shes doing."

"Okay," he sighed, trying once more to ease his aching arms. He winced sharply as a muscle in his right shoulder cramped. Kat stopped on her way to the door. She could only imagine how he must be feeling; her own legs hurt in places shed never known existed -- how much worse must it be for Jason, whod been tied into the same position for hours? Coming to a decision, she approached the bed once more.

"Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can control yourself enough to at least take a shower?" She looked at the wet, wrinkled sheets with an expression of distaste. "Id also like to change the bed, if you think you can get up."

He thought for a moment, trying to assess his condition.

"I think itll be okay for a while, if we dont take too long." He made a face as he got a good whiff of himself. "Id *really* love to take a shower myself." Another need suddenly made itself known. Jason grinned ruefully as he identified the sudden pressure in his groin. "*And* use the bathroom!"

Kat covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes suddenly wide.

"Oh my God...! We never even thought about that!" She blushed with embarrassment and hurried over, fumbling with the knots which had tightened considerably since he had strained against his bonds quite a bit.

Jason shot her a lopsided grin as he twisted his wrist to give her more room. The first cord fell away, and he rolled over, closer to the edge so that there was more slack in the second cord.

"Neither did I, to tell the truth." Both teens smiled a bit sheepishly as the second restraint came loose. Kat straightened and watched as Jason tried to sit up. He gingerly moved his arms down his sides, wincing at the shooting pain in his cramped muscles and stiffened joints. He had to lie still for several minutes, waiting for his circulation to return to all areas with burning intensity, until he could even try to support himself. Kat rubbed his wrists gently, where even the soft material had chafed and left red welts. It was nothing too serious, she could see that, but still....

Kat watched, relieved, as he finally managed to sit up and move his shoulders; for someone whod been so eager to get to a shower, she found herself strangely reluctant to leave her friend alone. At last, an expression of relief crossed the handsome face, and the dark eyes met hers. Smiling slightly, he gave her a gentle push.

"Go on, take your shower. Ill be fine for now."

"Youre sure?"

"Yeah."

The blonde got up and noticed to her astonishment the tiny flame rising in Jasons eyes. Momentarily bewildered, she followed his gaze and found it fastened on her breasts. Only then did she realize that shed never stopped to put on her robe and was still completely naked.

"Oh!"

She blushed furiously and all but ran from the room, managing just barely not to slam the bathroom door behind her.

Jason couldnt suppress a chuckle as he watched her cute firm behind vanish through the door, her robe still forgotten on the floor. When it closed, his good humour evaporated as soon as it had come. He rubbed his face wearily, then poured himself some water and sipped it thirstily. He had honestly expected that his need wouldnt be so great anymore; after all, hed been with both girls for...he checked the bedside clock; it confirmed what hed thought -- close to four hours, his brief nap not included.

* * *

It was past midnight; he was deathly tired, and not only from his exertions, but also from stress. Jason just sat on the rumpled bed and tried to relax his aching muscles. However, he knew that true rest would come for him only if Tanya and Kat succeeded in giving him enough relief so that his body would take longer to recharge. Right now, it seemed as if that would be a long time in coming. Wearily, the former Ranger propped his head in his hands, letting his exhaustion sweep over him. He never heard the shower in the nearby bathroom, or Kats soft steps as she returned, wrapped in a large bath towel.

Kat watched Jason for a few moments as she reentered the bedroom, fresh linens over her arm. She hurt for him, more than shed thought possible -- he hadnt looked *this* defeated even when hed lost the Gold Power. Somehow, defeat was not something any one of them associated with Jason, and it only strengthened her resolve to *somehow* give him the help he needed. But, first things first. Slowly, she approached him and carefully touched his shoulder. Blinking, he lifted his head and regarded her with bleak eyes. Her voice was rough with compassion as she spoke to him. "The bathrooms free, if you want to use it. Theres still plenty of hot water left."

"Okay. Thanks."

His movements were a bit sluggish as he got up and moved to the door, not caring about his nudity, but then, it was too late for false modesty anyway, after what theyd been through so far, and Kat herself wasnt moving that quickly, either.

Before he left, Jason turned around once more.

"What....what about Tanya?" He waited anxiously for her answer, afraid he might have hurt the Yellow Ranger after all.

Kat smiled reassuringly as she started to strip the bed.

"Shes asleep on the couch. Dont worry, shell be allright."

She noted the relieved expression cross the handsome features. It seemed as if Jason wanted to say something more, but he only shrugged and shuffled off, to take his own much-needed shower. Kat opened the window again, breathing deeply of the fresh night air as she returned to the task of putting clean sheets on the bed. She also got a fresh bottle of water out of the fridge, then looked out into the night, slowly sipping a glass of water and waiting for Jasons return.

The former Ranger closed the bathroom door behind him; almost immediately, he was hit by a fresh wave of arousal and barely bit back an anguished groan. It took him a few moments to identify the reason -- Kat had showered before him, and the warm, moist air still carried the citrussy scent of her soap. Controlling himself with difficulty, hesaw to his needs, then dug out his own toiletries which Tommy had deposited here earlier, and stepped into the shower stall. Setting the temperature as hot as he could stand it, he let the sharp needle spray massage his still-aching shoulders and back muscles as he washed himself. As the hot water sluiced away the suds, he tried not to think of how it would hurt if Kat or Tanya decided they needed him tied up again. The desire to just rip lose and fill his hands with either tempting pair of breasts had been almost overpowering, but he was determined to follow the girls lead in this; it was enough that they were there for him. He didnt need to make it any more difficult.

That decision fixed firmly in his mind, he shut off the water and towelled off, finding that even his own actions caused almost unbearable friction on his overly sensitive skin. *Seems like another side effect of this Ecstasy crap that nobody knew about!* Jason sighed. He briefly ran a comb through his hair, squared his shoulders as much as he was able, and left the bathroom. He was about to reenter the bedroom, when something made him stop. Wrapping his towel around his hips, he padded towards the living room, where he stood for long moments looking at the sleeping Tanya. Her lovely face was relaxed in slumber, and he was glad; when shed left him, her expression had been obscured by tears, and full of anguish. Resisting the impulse to touch her, Jason turned and trudged back to the bedroom, feeling as if he was on his way to his execution rather than to a gorgeous blonde, who was willing to serve his need. Already, he could feel his cock fill with blood again.

Kat closed the window as she heard the door open; no sense in getting chilled when they resumed their....activities. She noted the signs of Jasons arousal with an inward sigh. She still felt sore, and it was not going to be easy for either of them. The young woman made her way over to the bed, where Jason poured himself a glass of water. He drank it down without looking at her; only after hed finished did he turn and sought out her eyes. Kat tried to smile reassuringly. His only reaction was a slight twitching of a corner of his mouth, but it was enough. He let his towel fall and sat down. Gesturing towards the cloth ropes, he kept his voice calm with an effort as he asked her.

"You....you think we need these again?"

Faltering momentarily, Kat swallowed hard. She wished she could spare him this, but a part of her still heard her friends voice ---*"He was a bit rough....hes so strong..."* Blushing slightly, embarrassed at her own timidity, she managed a whisper.

"If....if you dont mind?" It was a stupid question, and she knew it, but Jason only grimaced his acceptance and lay back on the crisp sheet, stretching his arms out towards the bedposts.

Kat knelt on the bed, reaching over his broad chest for the first rope, when her towel slipped, baring her breasts. She wasnt going to bother with pulling it up again -- hed already seen it all, and would see more once they started again. Leaning forward, she fumbled for the brown cord which was wedged halfway under the mattress. She never noticed the sudden hot flame which lit the dark eyes.

Jason wasnt looking forward to the next hour or so; his shoulders still ached from the time hed spent tied in the same position so long, but if thats what Kat needed....resigning himself to the inevitable, he lay back and moved into position, eyes closed, waiting for his friend to secure his wrists once more,when his nostrils were suddenly assailed by a scent hed escaped from only shortly before -- citrus, soap, and something that was distinctly and uniquely Kat. His eyes snapped open just as the white towel slipped, exposing those creamy globes right in front of his face. Hed ached with the need to touch them all the time shed ridden his engorged cock before, bouncing so temptingly, their rosy tips just begging to be licked and suckled, but he couldnt, tied to the bed as he was. Now, his hands were free. Need and instinct overcame his control, and with a desperate groan, he closed his arms around the slim back, pulling the Pink Ranger onto his chest.

"Oh!" Kat yelped slightly as she felt herself crushed against the hot, hard body beneath her. Automatically, her hands came up to push him away, but Jason held her too tightly. She stiffened slightly in what was not quite fear. His breath was coming in quick gasps, and she could see the glitter in his eyes as he strove for the last remnants of restraint. The strong thighs twined with hers, and she could barely make out the words, his voice was so raspy, as he rolled her beneath him.

"Kat...Kat, please....dont fight me....I ...I cant..."

The young woman heard the despair in the deep tones and realized that it was too late to resist; the only way now was to ride out this latest cycle and hope for the best. Gulping down her fear, she could only mumble her assent before the firm lips closed over hers, to plunder her mouth with more force than shed ever felt.

"O-okay..."

Jason barely heard her; his bodys needs screamed at him to take her, to bury himself within her as hard and as fast as he could, but he still tried to fight. While his mouth crushed hers and his tongue forced its way past the soft pink lips, his mind screamed at him *not* to do this, to let Kat go, let her set her own pace, but his drug-enhanced instincts wouldnt let him listen. He moaned his own anguish into her mouth, answering her frightened whimper.

Kat lay stiffly in the hard embrace, not daring to move for fear of provoking an even stronger response. She could do nothing against Jasons great strength, and knew it; all that remained for her was to accept his attentions and pray that he could control himself enough not to hurt her. She struggled to unclench her jaws and let the insistent tongue past her teeth; the urge to bite down hard was nearly overpowering, but she exerted her own control over her response. Instead, she opened her mouth slightly, trying to ease him and herself over this, when her tongue inadvertantly tangled with his. Almost immediately, Jason captured her and instead of just thrusting into her mouth, it changed into a savage kiss. Helpless, Kat submitted to him, responding instinctively. As she reached back with her own tongue-tip, however, something strange happened.

As soon as she began to reciprocate, the demanding thrusts grew less so; gradually, the hard lips softened on hers and the exchange became less frenzied. It took a while, but bit by bit she could feel Jason regain control of his runaway instincts; while he was still devouring her, the frantic edge was gone. Finally, just as her head began to spin with the need to breathe, he slowly withdrew,all the while licking at and tasting her. She moaned with a mixture of relief and ...*delight*? Did his hard kiss really excite her?! She dragged her eyes open as he lifted his head at last. Jason was breathing fast, but his arms didnt crush her anymore; while she still couldnt move away, Kat no longer felt as if she was caught in a vise. He didnt release her; instead, he planted kiss after kiss on her face, her neck and her shoulders, rubbing his muscular, sculpted body against her soft curves, letting his hands wander down to cup her buttocks and squeeze, but without hurting her. Her own breath became laboured. Unbelievably, his caresses, as demanding and rough as they were, began actually to excite her! As his mouth closed over hers once more, she couldnt help her own moan, dragged from her depths unwillingly, as she kissed him back almost as hard.

Jason swam in sensation; his body clamored for relief, but it felt *so* good to press himself against the cool. creamy skin which slowly heated under his marauding hands, that he was loathe to let Kat go. He explored every inch of her face and neck he could reach, leaving wet trails as his lips wandered up and down, only to return to that sweet mouth which promised so much pleasure if he could only feast on it a while longer. He revelled in the taste and feel of Kat, not noticing that he no longer held her quite as close, but had moved away slightly so that his hands could roam the tempting curves more freely. He gathered her close with one arm, while the other hand wandered upwards from the firm cheek, over the hipbone to the silky flesh of her belly, still further northwards until he reached the soft swell of her breast. As his fingers traced the smooth mound, teasing the rosy nipple into hardness, her throaty moan penetrated his consciousness and he was able at last to release her lips and look up.

Blue eyes met dark brown ones. Both glittered with arousal, but there was puzzlement, too. Kat was trembling, and instinctively, Jason gathered her close once more, to share his heat with the woman in his arms. He had to swallow several times and clear his throat until he could get his voice to cooperate. His fingers were still playing with the hardening little nub, sending small shivers up and down her spine. She arched slightly into his touch.

"Kat? Wha-whats happening?"

"I dont know.....oh!" Unconsciously, Jason had pinched her slightly, causing her nipple to throb. He looked down, surprised. He hadnt even been aware of what he was doing; he only knew it felt absolutely incredible to be holding her like this, to feel her smooth skin pressed all along his body. He left off the pressure and instead circled his fingertips whisper-soft around the dusky areola. Kat felt her breast begin to swell and ache pleasurably and shifted in his arms.

Jason pressed another hungry kiss against the moist lips, unable to resist. Then, he tried to think, although everything in him begged to just get on with it, to make her as hot as he was and bury himself in her tight pussy, thrusting until he filled her with his seed. It took all of his willpower to hold back, to talk to her.

"K-kat....I...I think, when you just....kissed me back....the pressure got less, somehow..."

The Pink Rangers thoughts were in a whirl; she was very much aware of his roaming hands, touching her most sensitive spots and making it extremely difficult to concentrate. Katherine moaned as Jason slid his fingers between their closely-pressed bodies, seeking out the moist heat between her legs. Shed assumed that responding to him would make him even more aggressive -- at least, it always seemed to excite Tommy more, but what if the potion in Jasons bloodstream had a different effect? She gasped out her thoughts, in between the hot kisses he was still dusting over her face and neck. It was enough to give him a moments pause.

"A-are you saying that ... that if we started to, yknow...make love instead of you just holding still, itll actually be easier?"

She arched under his questing fingers which explored her sex, brushing against her clitoris. Another moan escaped her, and Jason tightened his hold, but it wasnt the almost desperate grip hed used earlier. Breathless with her growing arousal, inhibitions melting faster than snow in the desert, she tried to spread her legs a little, to give his hand more room. Her voice came out low and sultry, as she couldnt quite suppress a smile when he seemed to get the blatant hint and concentrated his attention on the throbbing little kernel of flesh.

"Isnt it worth a try?"

Jason claimed her mouth once more, nearly delirious with excitement and a new kind of urgency. Shifting so that he could hold her while his lips and hand began to converge on her heaving bosom, he growled his assent.

"Oh....yeah...."

Kat whimpered as his lips fastened on her hard nipple, sucking and biting gently until she thought she couldnt stand it anymore. His hand massaged the other globe, and her head fell back. Tommy had shown her how sensitive her breasts were, but what Jason was doing to her far exceeded anything shed known so far. Her senses began to reel as a finger slowly but insistently entered her tight channel, preparing her for what was to come. She clung to the broad shoulders as he drove her higher and higher into a sexual frenzy, gasping for oxygen. She could do nothing but follow his lead as Jason finally moved between her legs and centered himself. Both were trembling with desire, and moaned in unison as he slowly but surely entered her until he was buried as deeply as possible. He lifted his head and sought out the blue eyes which were half-veiled with excitement and need, then bent toward the swollen pink lips. The thrust of his tongue echoed the first snap of his hips, and the two teens were lost. Nothing mattered but the insistent rhythm driving their bodies deeper and deeper into a sensual game of domination and submission -- only neither could tell which was which. Their skin became slick with perspiration, and they could see the fiery abyss open before them behind their closed eyelids. It became a race who would plunge in first.

Jason won, but Kat was only seconds behind; his shout of release was followed almost immediately by a not-quite silent scream as their orgasms peaked and subsided. He continued to thrust into her spasming canal, until he was completely spent; then, for the first time that night, all the tension left his body, and he collapsed on top of her. She held him until she could feel the tremors subside in both of them, waiting for her heartbeat to calm down and her skin to stop tingling.

It took long minutes until he was able to shift his weight so he was no longer crushing her, *extremely* reluctant to move away from her soft hands which stroked his back soothingly. Jason raised his head and looked at Kat, dark eyes bright with relief and wonder. He was still breathing fast, but he managed to form a few words.

"Kat....oh Kat...I..." he couldnt go on, but the kiss he gave her explained his feelings better than words could have done. There was need still, but no desperation; instead, he tried to convey his relief and gratitude in the way his tongue sought out hers, stroking it gently until she responded with small thrusts of her own.

They had to separate eventually for lack of air, and Kat smiled at him in hope and triumph.

"Did it work?"

His answering smile equalled hers.

"I dunno, but something did. Oh God, Kat..." Jason buried his head in her neck, hugging her hard. She could barely understand the words he mumbled into her skin, but the repeated "thankyou, thankyou, thankyou" was unmistakeable. She let out a relieved breath. Theyd finally found the right way; now, it was only a matter of time and being there for each other. Kat couldnt help a tiny smirk as Jason shifted slightly; he was still buried deep within her, and the movement sent a renewed tingle of arousal through her. *Looks like this is going to be a lot more pleasant than I thought!*

She ran her hands gently over the muscular back, her memory of the previous afternoon, when she and Tanya had admired Jason, taking on a whole new dimension. *Who wouldve thought....* She felt him tremble slightly. Grinning to herself, she wandered down to the tight butt and felt it flex under her teasing touch. She remembered that Tommy was quite sensitive there, too; debating with herself if she dared apply the caresses she usually gave her boyfriend, she smoothed upwards again. Jason was still shaking in her arms; it dawned only gradually on Kat that the tremors racking the broad back were not pleasurable shudders, but.....what?

*Oh my God...! He...hes crying?*

Concerned, she tried to lift the dark head from her shoulder.

"Jason? Jason, please...."

She succeeded at last to look into his face. The firm lips were quivering, and his cheeks were indeed wet with tears. Jason managed a shaky smile, though, and kissed her gently.

"God, Kat....do you have any idea what youve done?"

"I think so, why?" She couldnt help her laughter bubbling over. It earned her another kiss, this one a bit more demanding.

"You know... this is the first time all night that I actually feel some kind of relief? I mean, I know its not over yet, but still...!"

"I told you it was worth a try, didnt I?"

He had to smile at that. It was still only a shadow of his normal expression, but a large part of the former shadows were gone. He wiped his cheeks dry on the pillow.

"So you did."

Jason moved within her, relishing the tiny gasp he produced in her. It sent a new surge of arousal into him, and his cock, which had never quite softened, firmed again. The blue eyes widened in amazement as Kat realized what was happening. He had to chuckle -- another thing that had been absent for too long. He leaned over slightly, shifting most of his weight onto one elbow. With his now-freed hand, he skimmed down from her hair, over the smooth shoulder to the creamy swell of her breast. He hefted the sweet mound, and bent his lips to the already-hardening bud. Teasing it into a turgid peak with slow licks, he softly blew across the wet surface, delighting in her soft hiss of pleasure. He looked at her, his dark eyes alight with a hint of laughter and a hot flame Kat was learning to recognize. It caused a responding heat to coil deep within her and she clenched her inner muscles around the throbbing shaft, making the tiny flame burn brighter. Jason took her in his arms again. His lips brushed feather-soft against hers as he asked for what she was becoming increasingly eager to give.

"Think we can do it again?"

Her voice was a sexy moan which almost sent him over the edge.

"I sure hope so!"

His mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss as they gave themselves up to ancient instincts, moving together towards oblivion.

This time, the cycle passed in passionate exploration; Kat couldnt always keep up with Jason, but it didnt matter. Ultimately, she was the vessel for his need, and if he climaxed more often than she did, so what? She certainly had no reason to complain! Slowly, she noticed a lessening of the driving thrusts; while for a time, Jason had concentrated more on his own needs, he was once again paying *very* satisfying attention to her. Her orgasm built up gradually, helped along by his skilled hands and maddening mouth, and she was content to let him carry her along. When the sensations finally crested and crashed, he was close behind, swallowing her ecstatic cries in his mouth. Then, it was over. They lay for long moments, arms and legs entwined, when Kat actually felt his penis soften and slip from her. Spent and satiated, they untangled themselves, and Jason gathered her into his arms once more.

Kat turned her head on the pillow, smiling tiredly into his eyes. His expression mirrored her own, and it was the most natural thing in the world to kiss gently, even lovingly, expressing emotion rather than desire, then curl up against each other. Words werent necessary right now, and Kat let her thoughts wander aimlessly. After a while, she looked at her lover again; the dark eyes, no longer rimmed by dark circles underneath, were closed, and his breath was regular and deep. Jason had fallen asleep while he still held her. The Pink Ranger smiled indulgently; while she hated it when Tommy got tired after making love, she couldnt begrudge Jason the relaxation. Snuggling against the broad chest, she savoured the last tingles in her body; in a minute, she would get up, take a shower and leave him to his rest.

Slowly, blue eyes drifted closed and the only sound in the dimly-lit bedroom were the soft breaths of two good friends sleeping in each others arms.

 

 

[Go read more!](Golden3.htm)


	3. Golden Ecstasy 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All disclaimers in Part One

"Mmmhh, Tommy..." Kat murmured, as she slowly swam upwards from the depths of slumber, rubbing her cheek sleepily against the smooth hard chest she was resting on. She could feel the chuckle rumbling deep within, and shifted slightly, twining her legs around the strong thighs, as a smile played around her lips. She pressed a soft kiss against the warm skin, and a hand gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tapping her playfully on her nose. Wrinkling her brow, she protested with a delicate yawn.

"Tommy...!" The chuckle got more pronounced.

"Sorry, kitten -- wrong guy."

"Oh my God...! Jason?!" Kat tried to extricate herself from the close embrace, as memories of the night crashed in on her.

He released her willingly enough, his dark eyes sparkling with humour. As she tried to get her runaway emotions back under control, he propped his head up on an elbow and watched her, smiling slightly. Kat tried to cover herself with the rumpled sheet, but only managed to pull it off Jason, who yelped as the cool morning air hit his backside.

"Hey!"

The blonde felt as if she could die of mortification. Curling in on herself, she sneaked a peek at the former Gold Ranger from under her bangs while he distributed the covers more evenly, covering himself in back and leaving enough sheet so that it fell at least partially over her naked breasts, which still ached pleasurably from all the attention Jason had lavished on them during the night. The thought deepened the colour in the girls cheeks as she simultaneously recalled that she had addressed him by the wrong name. Jason noticed, and guessing at the reason, he leaned over and brushed a quick kiss against her lips.

"Kat, its okay," he reassured her. "Really."

"How can you say that?", she almost wailed. "Weve just spent the night making mad, passionate love, and I cant even remember your name? What does that say about me?"

"Just that you love Tommy very much," he consoled her, getting serious as he saw how distressed she was.

"Actually, considering the circumstances, I couldnt be more glad that you thought you were with Tommy rather than me." "Huh?"

"Kat, my greatest worry was that you and Tanya helping me out would damage your relationships with Tommy and Adam. If the first person you think of in this situation" -- his gesture encompassed them both, the bed and the whole cabin-- "is Tommy, then that tells *me* at least that youre in love with him ... and not just out for some thrill, or something." He frowned slightly. " Does that make any sense?"

Katherine thought his words over for a moment. Hesitantly, she nodded.

"I ... I think so. Its just...it seems so ... I dont know ... impolite?"

*That* got her a friendly shout of laughter and a somewhat exuberant hug.

Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Jason looked at her, grinning.

"What, in heavens name, has this whole situation to do with politeness?"

Kat had to laugh as well.

"I dont know! I still feel like I have to apologize, though!"

"Dont. Believe me, its totally unnecessary."

The two shared another grin, then Kat slowly relaxed. Jason raised a questioning eyebrow as he pulled her back to him, and she smiled, settling back into his embrace -- not quite as close as when shed first woken, but as *very* good friends. They lay like that for a few minutes, savouring their closeness and the lassitude still lingering in their bodies. Outside, the sun was slowly rising, dispelling the last mists of dawn and filling the room with golden light. Kat drowsed a little bit; she was not really a morning person, and it was nice to cuddle like this, warm under the covers, with Jasons hand wandering absently up and down her back. In contrast to the night, there was no intent to excite in the gentle stroking, rather it soothed and relaxed her. She almost began to circle her fingertips over his chest, but held back; she was feeling a bit sore and exhausted, and didnt want to start the cycle of lust again -- at least, not right now. Suddenly, a low growl filled the room. Alert, Kat sat up, looking about. The sound came a second time, from right beside her.....she looked at Jason, who was grinning again - albeit somewhat sheepishly.

"What was that?" she asked suspiciously, thinking he was trying to tease her.

He cast a friendly leer in her direction as he took in her creamy breasts with obvious appreciation. Kat blushed, but made no move this time to cover herself; after what they had shared during the night, such modesty would have been hypocritical.

"Nothing."

She frowned at him; he didnt do the innocent "who, me?" look any better than Tommy. Something, or someone growled again. Kat *knew* that sound; just where had she heard it before? Just then, a similar noise, only slightly less audible, answered. It came from....the second light growl spread through Kats stomach and up. She began to laugh. Looking at Jason with mild reproof, she swung her legs out from under the covers.

"Couldnt you just tell me youre hungry?"

He rolled over and sat up as she got up and stretched, admiring her willowy body and fine, smooth skin, which seemed to glow with an inner flush. His cock twitched again, but at the moment it was surprisingly easy to control. It seemed the more ordinary hunger he was feeling took precedence -- small wonder after the night hed spent making love to Kat!

"I would have...eventually."

"Yeah, right."

Kat picked up her robe and slipped into it, scowling playfully at his exaggerated pout.

"Im going to start the coffee, then take a shower. Are you going to join me for breakfast?"

"Definitely. Go ahead -- Ill see to the bed." Theyd managed to ruin another set of sheets. Smiling slightly, Kat nodded her acceptance and vanished towards the small kitchen. While she set the coffee to percolating, she took stock of herself. If Tanya could relieve her, shed be fine later in the day for her next shift. The Pink Ranger grinned mentally at the image. A small giggle escaped her as she envisioned herself and Tanya punching a clock while they met at the bedroom door.

"Whats so funny?"

Kat shrieked; she hadnt heard Jason come in. Trying very hard to banish the wayward thoughts, she turned, her mouth still twitching slightly.

"Nothing."

At his skeptical look, her grin grew a bit broader. However, she wasnt going to enlighten him.

"Its a girl thing. You wouldnt understand."

"You might try me?", he suggested hopefully, but Kat just shook her head and went past Jason, patting him patronizingly on the sleeve of his black-and-red bathrobe, knowing full well that it would drive him absolutely crazy.

"I dont think so."

She disappeared into the bathroom with a sassy swish of her hips, closing the door firmly behind her.

* * *

The smell of coffee and an insistent ray of morning sun on her face woke Tanya from a deep sleep. For a few moments, she just cuddled into the soft blanket, when a twinge in her right thigh muscle brought her to full awareness. Massaging the small hurt away, she sat up, slowly looking around her, remembering where she was and what she was doing here. Tanya fought down her blush and a sob at her memories of the night before; serving Jasons need had been far worse than shed thought. It wasnt that hed hurt her -- once shed tied his arms to the bed, he couldnt have, but the feeling of being used -- of being nothing more than an...orifice. A part of her tried to tell her that that was *exactly* what this was all about, but she hadnt expected to feel so humiliated. *And its not over yet -- if Kat feels like I do....oh my God, Kat!*

Tanya swung her legs off the couch and grabbed for her robe. Kat had gone to Jason before midnight -- it was morning now. *She must have been there for hours! If Im so sore after two hours, how must she be feeling? Why didnt she wake me?* A moments thought brought the answer, and made her feel even worse. *Because I wigged out so badly last night; she must have wanted to spare me!*

She stood on wobbly legs. Actually, her strained muscles were feeling a lot better; if she could exercise somewhat, or massage them, shed probably be allright. A little of the weight eased off her. Inhaling deeply, she ventured into the hallway, where she was greeted by a fresh breeze coming through a wide-open window....in the *bedroom*? Carefully, she approached the door. The bed was empty and had obviously been redone with fresh sheets; the bathroom door was open, as well, and nobody was inside. Tanya held on to the door. Where were Kat and Jason? Just before she could conjure up worst-case scenarios, an unmistakeable giggle reached her ears, followed by a deeper chuckle. She followed the sound to the small kitchen. Hesitantly, she pushed against the swinging door. There, at the small table, sat Jason, nursing a cup of coffee, while Kat was at the fridge, pouring some orange juice. Both were wearing bathrobes, and seemed almost indecently cheerful. *Whats going on here? Why was I in tears, and Kat looks like shes eaten a canary?*

Tanya took a tentative step forward. The door creaked slightly in its hinges, and both her friends heads swivelled towards her.

"Tanya!" Soprano and baritone called out her name in unison. With a few quick steps, Kat was at her side, drawing her into the kitchen and a warm hug. Jason looked as if he wanted to do the same, but kept his distance for the moment, just gifting her with a warm smile. He was the first to address her, though.

"How are you? Are you okay?"

Tanya looked from him to Kat and back. She couldnt understand their relaxed attitude; werent they supposed to be locked in the bedroom, struggling with Jasons overwhelming need? Instead, they were sharing breakfast as the best of friends, having consumed quite a large quantity of the foodstuffs they had brought to the cabin judging from the remains on the table. Shaking her head in confusion, Tanya let Kat guide her to a chair opposite the former Ranger. She sank down weakly, feeling inexplicably hurt by their apparent good cheer.

"W-whats going on here? Why arent you...uh..." She blushed, but refused to look away.

Kat exchanged a smile with Jason, then sat down next to Tanya and draped a comforting arm around her waist.

"Oh Tanya....Im so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"We just didnt know....Tanya, we -- all of us -- went about this totally wrong. Wait, let me explain," the Pink Ranger told her friend, just as Tanya was about to interrupt her again. She searched a few moments to find the right words, then looked at the young man across the table, unaccountably embarrassed. Blushing slightly, she silently asked for, and got, cooperation. Jason pushed his chair back and refilled his coffee cup.

"Tell you what, why dont I go outside a bit and you fill Tanya in. I could probably use some air." With that, he went past the Yellow Ranger, laying a large, warm hand briefly on her shoulder. She stiffened instinctively, but the touch was a friends, gentle and reassuring. Tanya dared look into the dark eyes, and found warmth and understanding there. Then, the hand was removed and Jason left the two girls alone. He wanted -- needed -- to talk to Tanya himself, before the potion reestablished its hold over his hormones, but he knew it would be easier for both his friends if Kat could explain to Tanya in private what they had found out during the night. Sighing, he made his way outside to the porch, where he slowly sipped his coffee and watched the first waterfowl venture out on the lake.

Inside, Tanya turned questioning eyes to her friend. She was more confused than ever -- what had produced this remarkable change in Jason?

Kat smiled, and it sent a small shiver down Tanyas spine. That smile spoke of victory, of satisfaction, of....*pleasure*? It was a smile Kat usually only wore after Tommy had done something especially romantic -- and it made Kat look more like her namesake animal than ever. *What in Heavens name is going on here?*

"Kat?" the Yellow Ranger prompted, when no answer was forthcoming.

"Hmm? Oh. Tell me," -- here Kat became very serious, and took Tanyas hand in hers -- "how did you manage that first time with Jason? Im not trying to pry; theres a reason Im asking," she hastily reassured her teammate.

Tanya swallowed hard and lowered her head in embarrassment. Looking down at the tabletop, she blushed and it took her some time to answer.

"I...I straddled him, and... and... I basically just held myself above him, while he...." She couldnt go on. Absently, she massaged the muscle that had cramped earlier.

"Thats what I did, too, the first time." Kats matter-of-fact tone was oddly reassuring, and enabled Tanya to meet her friends eyes.

"I...it hurt so much after a while....not what Jason was doing, really; I think Zordons pills helped with that, but holding myself in position so long, letting him *use* me... I mean, I knew thats what was going to happen, but I didnt think it through, not really... it was so different from when Adam and I make love....Jason wasnt even looking at me, it was as if I was just some kind of inflatable doll, or something...."

"...and thats the worst, right?" Kats blue eyes were warm and understanding, and Tanya felt some part of the burden lift from her shoulders. A hesitant smile touched her lips, and she nodded. Kat got up and without having asked began to prepare a light breakfast for her friend. She sliced a banana and a peach into a bowl of cereal, added some milk and poured hot water over a herbal tea bag. She put mug and bowl in front of Tanya who began automatically to eat as Kat resumed her seat, this time across the table.

"Tanya....we--all of us, really, not just you and I, thought that it would be enough for Jason to rid himself of that Ecstasy stuff as fast as possible. Well, we found out last night it wasnt; after he and I were finished with the first round, he admitted that it wasnt really helping, although he was coming so often." Both fair and dark faces blushed, but Kat went on determinedly. "When we were finished with the bathroom, he.." here Tanya interrupted her, gasping.

"Oh my God -- I never thought of *that* when I tied him up!"

Kat grinned, and swallowed a mouthful of coffee.

"Neither had we. Anyway, he asked me if I wanted him tied up again, and at the time, it made me feel better, so I started to, only my towel slipped, and..." Blushing and giggling, Kat related the events of the night, which had led to the relaxed scene at the breakfast table Tanya had walked in on. "So, even though he didnt come quite as often, he was getting *real* relief, and that made all the difference."

"Just because you responded?" Tanya shook her head in amazement. Listening to Kat had intrigued her, and almost unconsciously she began to lose most of her tension. "I can hardly believe it!"

"Oh, its true, allright," Kat confirmed. "I mean, why call that stuff Ecstasy, if all you get out of it is pain and stress?"

"Kat!" The slightly shocked exclamation echoed the tone Kat had used the previous afternoon when Tanya had playfully called Jason a hunk. The memory hit both girls at the same time, and they broke into embarrassed giggles. Once they calmed down, Katherine couldnt help a slightly naughty smirk.

"I wonder what Mondo would say if he knew just how* well* this potion is working!"

Tanya stared at her friend in amazement. Kat, who had so far been so shy about sexual matters, suddenly sported an expression that was clearly sensual and more than a little provocative. Her whole demeanour had changed; there were no traces of her former reticence and insecurity, and that puzzled and disturbed Tanya more than a little bit. For the life of her, she couldnt hold back the question. "Just *what* has Jason been doing to you?"

Kat laughed a little, reddening. She thought for a few moments, then met her best friends dark eyes.

"Nothing *that* much out of the ordinary. Its just that, deep down, I knew I *had* to do this -- it wasnt just me giving in to my own urges, but I was actually doing it for some purpose -- to help a good friend. I guess that took care of some of my inhibitions. The rest....well, weve done it during most of the night, rather than only in stolen moments, like Tommy and I had so far. After a few times, you sort of get used to it, and itd be pointless to worry about appearances." She stopped, but Tanya sensed there was more. Giving Kat one of her patented Looks over the rim of her teacup, she waited for her to continue. The azure eyes actually took on a deeper hue, beginning to sparkle, just as a fresh wave of colour stained the fair skin. The soft voice grew slightly husky as she glanced at the Yellow Ranger from under her bangs.

"Dont *ever* tell him I said so, but Jason *really* knows what to do to make a girl happy!"

Tanya almost choked on her mouthful of tea. She stared at Kat in a mixture of shock and amazement, fighting her own fiery blush. Kat returned the stare until it became impossible, then suddenly both girls collapsed into laughter. Kat reached out a hand over the table and grasped her friends, while they tried to catch their breaths.

"I cant believe you said that," Tanya gasped as she calmed down, still holding on to the slim fingers. Kat squeezed back, fighting her giggles.

" Oh heck, *I* cant believe I said that!" Both grinned broadly at each other. Finally, Tanya sat back, drank some of her cooling tea and considered what Kat had told her. It removed a goodly portion of the anxiety about her next session with Jason; Kat might have ended up enjoying herself, but through the laughter she could see the signs of a restless night, evident in the faint blue shadows under her eyes, and the drooping eyelids werent so much due to bedroom eyes as lack of sleep. No, Tanya knew that it was her turn again; she was only grateful that Kat had been there for her. The way shed lost it last night, she seriously doubted she wouldve had the courage to face Jason unbound and trying to take her like hed done with Kat. Although the Pink Ranger had tried to gloss over it to some extent, Tanya knew it couldnt have been that easy; she admired her friends courage in getting through this and not letting her fear get the better of her. Lucky for all of them, Kats gamble on her instincts, Jasons formidable willpower and a lucky discovery had paid off, and hopefully would see them all through till the end.

The two girls sat for a while in companionable silence, finishing their breakfast and pondering the things theyd told each other. They had just started on putting the dishes in the sink when Jason re-entered the small kitchen, carrying his empty mug. He shivered slightly as he deposited it with the rest. The three looked at each other for a few moments, taking in their appearances -- all of them wearing bathrobes, hair mussed and sleepy-eyed -- when the ridiculousness of it all made the corner of Kats mouth twitch slightly. Tanya and Jason caught it almost simultaneously, and another shared glance was finally too much. They broke into laughter.

When theyd calmed down again, Jason leaned weakly against a cupboard. Still slightly gasping for air, he grinned at the girls.

"Man, I needed that!" He accepted the confirming nods, then grew more serious and blushed. Running a hand through his short hair, he swallowed, then confessed to the reason why hed come back inside.

"Um...sorry to bring this up, but...."

Kat and Tanya instinctively let their eyes drop below his waist, intensifying the rush of colour on the handsome face.

"Im not *that* far gone yet!", he protested, interpreting their reaction correctly. "Its just that by now I can tell that its going to start again soon, and...." The deep voice trailed off as the girls exchanged glances. He knew that Kat must be exhausted by now; he too could read the signs in the lovely features. But would Tanya have recovered enough to take her place? A look at her showed that, although shed paled slightly, she was willing to try again -- if only to relieve her friend. It didnt matter. Jason was reasonably sure that he wouldnt frighten Tanya with his superior strength again; if at all possible, he had every intention of making the experience more pleasurable for her than it had been before. For that, however, hed need the use of his arms and hands; if she decided she wanted him tied down again....the former Gold Ranger shrugged mentally. *Its her show. If thats what she wants -- needs -- well live through that, too.* Jason looked from one girl to the other, awaiting their decision. He was the supplicant, after all. *I just wish it wont be necessary!*

The Yellow Ranger inhaled deeply, steeling herself. Reminding herself of all the reasons why she was here, she got up and smiled, if somewhat shakily. Addressing both Kat and Jason, she forced some bravado into her voice.

"Well, if thats so, I guess its my turn, right?"

"Tanya, are you sure?" --Kats concerned soprano.

"Tanya, if youd rather wait a bit longer..." -- Jasons equally concerned baritone. Both warmed her. Squaring her slim shoulders, she addressed first one, then the other.

"Yes. No. Im okay, really."

Summoning another smile, she took a few steps towards the young man in the black bathrobe; the dark red yoke and sleeves made his shoulders look even broader. Reaching out with a hand that trembled only slightly, she touched the muscular arm.

"Im as ready as Ill ever be."

Jason covered the slender dark fingers with his own large hand, warming the not-quite-icy skin with his grasp. Searching Tanyas eyes for traces of fear or revulsion, he found apprehension, but also determination and renewed trust. It gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, theyd all come out of this and be still friends. His own voice was husky and a bit unsteady as he interlaced his fingers with Tanyas.

"Shall we go, then?"

The girl only nodded and closed the distance between them. Before both could leave the suddenly too-small room, Kat stopped them. The blue eyes were serious as she reminded them of their mutual pledge from hours ago.

"Remember, both of you, Im right in the living room."

"We know. Thanks, kitten."

Kat watched her two friends walk into the bedroom and close the door. Sighing, she took a last look around, but there was nothing left to do but wait her turn. The Pink Ranger settled on the comfortable couch, listening for sounds of distress. When none came, she relaxed slowly into the cushions. Praying that everything would turn out as well for Tanya as it had for her, she closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tanya was overcome by a strong sense of déjà vu as the door fell into the lock with a soft click. She stood rooted to the spot as she watched Jason close the window and pull the drapes, leaving the room in a pleasant half-light. Her heart began to pound in her chest as he approached her -- this was when hed grabbed her last night, frightening her. Tanya lifted anxious eyes to him as his hands came to rest on her shoulders. He could feel her trembling.

"Are you cold?"

She could only shake her head no; speech was quite impossible now, despite her brave words earlier. All she could do was stare at Jason and wait for his next move. All of Kats reassurances seemed to have vanished as soon as they reentered the bedroom. Jason seemed to sense this; he smiled warmly at her and drew her *very* carefully into his arms, giving her every opportunity to step away from him. However, Tanya was incapable of even that. Everything within her seemed frozen in place, while a small part of her mind was babbling frantically at her that she was being silly, that her best friend wouldnt lie to her. It was no use -- the memory of her discomfort, both physical and emotional, overshadowed everything else.

Tanya closed her eyes to keep back the tears she could feel forming behind her eyelids. It didnt help. Silent sobs began to shake her, but this time, there were strong arms wrapped around her in a gentle hug, holding her while she cried into dark, soft fabric. A deep voice crooned nonsense words to her as she felt herself guided to an armchair and lowered onto a warm lap. She burrowed deeper into the comforting hold. Only gradually, her singers ear distinguished two things: Jason couldnt carry a tune in a bucket, and he was calling her....

"Shh, baby, its okay...." She hiccuped, sniffling. In a watery, yet indignant voice, she scolded him.

"D-dont call m-me B-baby!"

She heard a light chuckle, and felt it rumble in the wide chest under her cheek.

"No? What about honey?" She made an inarticulate protest as her tears slowly stopped.

"Hmm. Not baby, not honey....Sweetheart? Toots? Cupcake? Or..." Tanya could almost see the devilish grin as Jason dredged up even more outrageous epithets. "Ive got it! Snugglebunny! *Owtch*!"

Tanya punched him on the shoulder, laughing through her sniffles. Finally, she could look at him. True enough, the dark eyes sparkled with mischief. Accepting the tissue he plucked from the small vanity, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Finished, she cuddled back into his arms; it felt just too good, and she *was* slightly chilled....

Sighing as she could feel her heartbeat resume its steady pace, she mumbled into the soft robe.

"You can call me Tanya."

"Thats it? No cute nickname?"

"No, and if I had one, I wouldnt tell you!"

Jason laughed at her indignant tone and minutely tightened his hold on her. The potion in his system was slowly but surely making its effect known, but they still had some time.

He was glad that theyd been able to share this private moment of laughter; it had gotten them past the initial awkwardness of being alone together, and brought Tanya into his arms, even if it still was quite innocent for now. Rocking her comfortingly, he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head and let his hands wander gently, undemandingly up and down her back.

Tanya sighed again. Part of her wanted to stay like this, it felt so good, but she knew they couldnt; out of the corner of her eye, she could see the bed, ready to climb into as it had been last night, but the thought for once didnt make her tense up. Instead, she felt herself give in to a certain amount of resignation -- Jason still needed her and Kats help, and if all her discomfort and anguish shoudnt be in vain, shed have to get through this, somehow. She didnt know it, but she was echoing Jasons thoughts from last night, as shed left him in tears. With her inner acceptance came more relaxation; how often had she and Adam sat like this when they first started dating? Tanya pushed thoughts of her boyfriend from her mind. If she dwelled on him and the hurt in his eyes, shed only start crying again. *That* would have to wait for later. Lost in thought, she almost didnt hear Jason as he softly called her name.

"Tanya?"

"Hmm?"

"Tanya...can I ask you something?"

She lifted her head at the hesitancy in the deep voice. Looking into her friends face, she was astonished to find an expression of....anxiety? Intrigued, she sat up a bit.

"Sure."

Jason hesitated a few moments, then met her eyes earnestly.

"Why were you crying last night? D-did I really hurt you? Because Id never forgive myself if..." he trailed off as she shook her head. Her own voice was certain as she answered, and settled his greatest fear.

"No, Jason, you didnt hurt me. Not even really in the beginning, when...when you grabbed me."

Both blushed as they remembered the incident which had led to Tanya tying Jasons arms to the bedposts.

"Then...then why?"

Tanya thought about the reasons. It wasnt terribly clear in her own mind, but she knew this was important, if they wanted to avoid the same kind of near-disaster. Slowly, she began to speak, formulating her thoughts as she went along.

"It was just --- I was so uncomfortable; Id never done it in this position before, and I hadnt known my muscles would get so stiff." She fought down her blush. "Then -- I was getting a bit sore, despite Zordons pills...oh!" The Yellow Ranger jumped up and hurried over to the nightstand. Downing one of the contraceptives with a sip of water, she then sank down on the foot of the bed, opposite the armchair. Somehow, it seemed easier to talk about last night while *not* snuggled up to Jason.

Trying to pick up her train of thought again, she met his eyes. Swallowing, she asked the question which had plagued her into tears.

"Jase....why wouldnt you even look at me? I felt so....*used*, I guess, more like an ... an object than a person --- I think it wouldnt have been so bad if youd just looked at me!" She was astonished to see a mix of emotions cross Jasons face. Anguish, guilt, chagrin -- but also a trace of rueful humour.

"Thats funny -- well, almost. I couldnt look at you because you seemed to be hurting; once you started to cry -- and I *know* you tried not to! -- it was impossible."

The Yellow Ranger shook her head in wonder.

"So we were caught in a sort of vicious circle? I cried because you wouldnt acknowledge me, and you wouldnt because I was crying?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jason shifted in his chair. His hormones were beginning to catch on fire again; their time was almost up. Drawing a deep breath, he decided to come totally clean. Tanya deserved that much.

"There was another reason, though."

"Oh?" She watched with interest as his cheeks slowly reddened.

"You looked so damn beautiful....to see you like that, feeling you...if I had looked at you as much as I wanted to, Im not sure I could have stopped myself from tearing the ropes, I needed to touch you so badly!"

It was Tanyas turn to blush; she recalled all too clearly the admiration in the dark eyes as shed dropped her robe last night. A quick peek showed her that it was still -- again? -- present. As it had last night, it bolstered her self-confidence. She raised her head to look at the young man sitting across from her. Tanya frowned as the dark robe seemed to shift; Jasons hands were loosely clasped around the armrests, so what.... her cheeks began to flame as the significance of that minute movement became clear to her. Hoping against hope Jason wouldnt notice, she ventured another look into his eyes. She found him smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Tanya sighed, but smiled as well.

"Its not your fault; its the potion." Amazed, she noticed the colour rise in her companions face. "What?"

Jason cleared his throat.

"Its not the potion, at least not just." At her uncomprehending look, he grinned, despite his obvious embarrassment.

"Tanya, its you. Has Adam *never* told you how gorgeous you are? If he hasnt, hes even more shy than I thought!"

"Oh." A strange little smile, half bashful and half triumphant, briefly played arond Tanyas mouth, and Jason could well imagine what she was thinking about. He smiled back.

"Thats what I thought."

She shot him a playful glare which he returned with an exaggeratedly innocent look. Both laughed silently at, and most importantly with, each other. Then, Jason shifted in his seat again as a fresh surge of arousal spread through him. He hissed and had to swallow hard. Tanya noticed, and suddenly the atmosphere in the room became charged with sexual energy.

Closing her eyes briefly against the butterflies in her stomach which had appeared out of nowhere, Tanya sought out Jasons eyes. She saw the flame lighting them -- still banked, true, but it wouldnt take long now until his need would consume him once more. Try as she might, she couldnt keep her voice from trembling as she softly spoke his name.

"J-jason?"

He inhaled deeply before meeting her eyes.

"Yes."

It was an ackowledgement of her and of the situation. Both teens slowly rose from their seats, facing each other across a few feet of carpeting. Jason crossed the small distance with care, trying not to frighten the young woman. Once he was standing close to her, he rested his hands once more on the slim shoulders and drew her to him. Tanya followed until her cheek rested against the soft terry cloth. Closing her eyes and threading her arms tentatively around his waist, she tried to control the jackhammer rhythm of her heart. She could feel his erection pushing against her belly, but it didnt frighten her quite as much; instead, she listened to his shuddering breaths and thundering heartbeat that seemed almost synchronised with her own.

Jason breathed in the warm scent of Tanyas hair; it filled his senses and made his head swim. But it was nice to hold her just like this for a few moments, aligning their bodies to each other. His hands wandered from her shoulders down her back to the tiny waist and back up again, and he could feel some of the tension flow out as he repeated the motion. He continued to stroke her gently, resting his cheek on the top of her head, until she moved in his arms, looking at him. Jason very slowly brought his hands up to her shoulders and around, caressing the slender throat until he could cup her face and tilt it towards him. His eyes never left hers as his mouth hovered only a couple of inches over hers. Stroking her quivering lips with his thumb, he summoned another smile. Leaning forward a bit more, he could feel their breaths mingling.

"May I?"

The soft question barely registered on Tanyas mind as she continued looking into the midnight eyes. What she read there was need and the purely physical hunger she remembered from the night before, but now, with the morning light filtered through the closed drapes, she could also see the affection and friendship they all shared and which had led her to offering her help in the first place. Strangely reassured, she just nodded, and let her eyes flutter shut only when the firm lips closed over hers.

Jason kissed her gently, exploring her mouth with feather-light brushes and tiny little licks until he could feel her lips softening under his own, opening just a bit but enough so he could slip his tongue tip inside. He played with her mouth in a tender caress, until she relaxed further and he slid inside, seeking out her own tongue. When they made contact, both moaned softly, and moved deeper into each others arms, sharing the experience with slowly rising passion.

They had to breathe eventually, and Jason retreated the way he had come, with soft little licks at the moist lips until even the last contact was broken and he didnt touch her mouth any more. His cock throbbed against her and he knew she must feel it, pressed against him as she was, but Tanya didnt flinch; instead, she buried her heated face in the crook of his neck, trying to regain her composure after that long, all-too-short kiss. When she wouldnt look up again, Jason called her name as he tried to shift so he could see into her eyes.

"Tanya?"

It took a few tries, but he finally succeeded in lifting her head off his shoulder. Horrified, he saw a tear glide down the smooth dark cheek.

"Tanya, what is it? I didnt hurt you, did I?"

Tanya smiled and brushed away the single teardrop.

"No. No, you didnt."

"Then...then why....? Jason asked, bewildered, as he closed his arms more firmly around her.

"Its a bit silly," Tanya admitted. "Its just....I couldnt help thinking that if you had kissed me like this last night, I wouldnt have lost it so badly."

"Oh Tanya," he sighed, "we dont know that. Besides, last night I might have *wanted* to kiss you like this, but I *couldnt*. I was too far gone already."

"I know. Thats why I said its silly. But speaking of want....." she couldnt quite bring herself to shift her hips against his, where his manhood rested hot and hard against her, but a tightening of her abdominal muscles got the message across just as well. Jason instinctively gave a tiny thrust, but was still in control. He smiled ruefully as he trailed the fingers of one hand from her cheek down the smooth column of her neck to the hollow at the base of her throat.

"Y-you dont mind, then?"

Arching slightly into the caress, Tanya smiled back. She was still nervous, but it was manageable; if Jason could restrain himself just a bit longer, until the medication began its work....She nodded, giving him permission to explore her further. Instead, he bent his head once more, seeking out her mouth with his own. His kiss was a bit more demanding, but it didnt overwhelm her. Instead, she began to kiss him back, and soon they were just two teenagers lost in increasingly heated oral exploration. When they came up for air at last, both were breathless, and the glitter in Jasons eyes sent tiny shivers down Tanyas spine. He asked a silent question as he slid his fingertips into the lapels of her bathrobe, caressing the smooth skin from her collarbone to her shoulders and down to where her breasts began to swell. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Tanya nodded her consent and was rewarded with another brief but heated kiss. Jason dropped his hands to her belt, deftly untied it and wandered back up again. Slowly, he slid the yellow cloth off her shoulders, baring her to his avid gaze.

The robe puddled around Tanyas feet as Jason took a step back to drink in the sight of her. Long, slender legs, a flat tummy curving just right into smooth hips and a waistline he could almost span with his hands, and above that...

He couldnt help the appreciative moan and the noticeable twitch of his erect cock.

"Oh man, Tanya...!"

His eyes fastened on the generous swell of her breasts, full and round, their soft centers just begging to be touched. Jason reached out a hand that shook slightly to brush a finger along the outer swell of one chocolate-coloured mound, raising tiny goosebumps in his wake. His other hand came up to cup the second globe, hefting the sweet weight in his palm as his finger circled around the dark areola, making it contract and tighten.

Jason watched, fascinated, as her nipple hardened and rose, shaping itself from a small round button into a throbbing hard little peak that seemed to call out to him, drawing his mouth as if by an invisible line. He gently pressed his face into her breast, breathing across the silky skin and causing a small shudder to race through Tanya. He smiled; even though his eyes didnt leave the tempting bud so close before him, he knew it was not revulsion or fear which made her tremble. Brushing his lips butterfly-soft against the quivering mound, he ventured ever closer to the turgid nub, until he took it in his mouth, nibbling without pressure and shaping it with his lips. Finally, he couldnt wait any longer and reached out with his tongue.

Tanya drew in a shuddering breath as Jason bent towards her breast. Her hands came up to steady herself on the broad shoulders as he explored her with the gentlest of touches. She sighed as a warm hand caressed one mound, squeezing and stroking while the other skimmed around her nipple. Sighs became a throaty moan as Jason closed his mouth over the throbbing tip, and she was lost as the first moist swipe circled over her suddenly aching flesh. Arching her back instinctively, she offered herself to the skillful exploration as the former Ranger suckled on her with tender insistency. Tanyas new position pressed her hips deeper into Jasons, and she gasped slightly as his arousal sent an arrow of answering desire deep into her belly. When Jason carefully pinched her other nipple, she could feel her womanhood moistening.

Jason tried to read Tanyas reactions through his increasing need to have her. Laving her generous breast with his tongue, he could feel her gradual yielding as his hands and mouth continued to excite her. He knew she was with him as her slim fingers began to part his own bathrobe, pushing the dark material off his shoulders.

Tanya made a small sound of disappointment as hand and mouth left her breast, but she needed to feel his warm skin against hers; just the tiniest bit impatient, she fumbled with the cloth belt until she succeeded in untying the knot. Jason shrugged out of the soft garment and gathered her close, claiming her mouth once more. The skin-on-skin contact was exhilarating, and both moaned their delight into each other, the sound almost swallowed by their dancing tongues. Hands began to roam across a broad back and sculpted muscles, over gently rounded hips and slender thighs. Her senses beginning to reel, Tanya angled her head as the hot mouth wandered from her lips down her throat, to circle lazily in the hollow at the base. Without quite realizing how it happened, she found herself on the cool, crisp sheets, stretched out and Jason lying beside her, one arm under her neck, the other free to wander over her body, seeking out her most vulnerable spots.

The dark skin made an exciting contrast to his own tanned but much lighter flesh as Jason looked his fill of the young woman next to him. Tanyas skin was so soft, and she smelled so nice....where Kat used a light, citrussy scent, Tanyas was muskier, darker, but it inflamed his senses just as much. He was drawn once more to the full globes with their hard tips; they filled his palm as he hovered over them, reaching out with his tongue once more to lick the tiny protrusions into quivering readiness. His cock was throbbing with need already, but if at all possible, he wanted to give Tanya something special, to relax her further and prepare her for his possession. To that end, Jason reined in his own desires once more and concentrated on the soft mounds, capturing a nipple gently between his teeth and applying minute bites, soothing them immediately with soft licks of his tongue. He was rewarded with a deep sigh as he felt her melt into his embrace. Only then did he allow his free hand to wander down the lithe body, coming to rest on the curly triangle between her thighs.

Despite her growing excitement and the incredible sensations Jasons mouth was producing in her aching breasts, Tanya stiffened as an unfamiliar hand covered her womanhood. She consciously relaxed her muscles again as a voice in her mind reminded her she should have expected this, but it was enough to raise Jasons head and seek out her eyes. His own were hot and glittering, but the deep voice was still gentle (if raspy and breathless) as he asked for permission to touch her sex.

"Will you let me, Tanya?"

He traced a gentle finger across the hairline, outlining the triangular shape and making her feel as if her netherlips were swelling. Breathless, she nodded, and had to smile as he kissed her once more, murmuring a soft "thank you" as he dipped a digit carefully into the moist folds. Tanyas breath caught as tingles began to shoot through her; Jasons tongue and his finger delved deeper into her simultaneously, and she moaned into his warm mouth.

Jason explored the warm wetness carefully, seeking out the hidden kernel of flesh he knew to be there. His lips nibbled at Tanyas when he made contact, and she tensed again, but this time not with trepidation. Jason ached to bury himself in the tight channel his fingertips were skirting, but there was something else he wanted to give this special friend, who had already offered so much to him. He parted reluctantly from the soft lips, licking gently across the seam, then wandered lower, down her neck towards her collarbone. Retrieving his arm from around her shoulders, he sought out her heaving breasts once more while he continued to gently stroke her sex. Teasing her nipples into aching hardness with lips and hand, he moved on the comfortable bed, until he got his knees slightly under him. His mouth trailed lower, down the quivering belly, until he could swirl his tongue into the soft indentation. Nip-kissing across the smooth, soft flesh, he added his second hand to the trembling thighs, parting them until he could kneel between them.

The Yellow Ranger gave herself up to the skilled caresses, concentrating on the waves of pleasure swirling through her. As Jason shifted and opened her, her breath was coming in short gasps, and she dragged heavy eyelids open to look at him. He was poised between her thighs, his erection purplish-red and straining upwards from his own nest of dark curls towards his washboard stomach, but the smile he directed at her sent new shivers down her spine. Before she could find her voice, however, Jason bent at the waist, lowering his mouth towards her sex. His hot breath teased her for a moment, then she closed her eyes again blissfully as he gave her the most intimate of kisses. Tanya couldnt help the moan that seemed to rise up from her toes as her legs fell fully open and she almost arched off the bed. The wet tongue licked between her folds, coming closer and closer to her aching, pulsing clit, until she thought she would die if he did and die if he didnt make contact with that throbbing little button.

When it finally happened, she emitted a tiny scream; she felt more than heard his pleased chuckle as he continued to pleasure her, sending her ever higher until the sensations crested and peaked, sending her into the most intense orgasm she had experienced so far. Trembling and moaning, she lay sprawled over the sheets, wallowing in the diminishing shockwaves, as he moved gently upwards, licking softly towards her breasts once more. Jason was trembling himself by now; pleasuring Tanya to orgasm had taxed his control to the limit, and he knew he couldnt wait any longer. He just hoped she was relaxed enough to accept him without pain or discomfort. Her taste still on his lips, he took her in his arms once more as he slid his aching cock into position. Poised at the entrance to her body, he looked into her blissful face. Holding back with the last bit of restraint he possessed, Jason briefly took another taste of the full breasts, then called her name.

The raspy sound penetrated Tanyas pleasure-filled mind, and she opened heavy eyelids to meet his entreating look. Midnight eyes ablaze with hunger, but also tenderness, Jason forced himself to ask rather than take.

"Tanya...please, Tanya, I need you...."

She reached out with an unsteady hand to touch his short hair; running her fingers through the dark strands, she smiled a bit tremulously, but with no trace of fear. Tanya could feel the broad shoulders tense as her hands came to rest upon them, drawing him upwards. He was shaking as she kissed him softly, but still held back. When the silky lips released his, Jason groaned, a needy, desperate sound that filled Tanya with an inexplicable but heady sense of power. Jason was at her mercy now just as much as hed been the night before, and perversely she felt more in control than when shed tied him to the bed. All his formidable strength meant nothing before the needs of his body, and right now it was she who could give him succour. He moaned again.

It would be more than cruel to deny him relief any longer. Whispering her answer, she embraced the muscular torso and lifted her legs to wrap them around the narrow waist.

"Yes, Jason."

His groan was long and drawn out, expressing equal amounts of need, relief and delight as Jason eased himself forward, penetrating the moist folds and slipping into the tight channel. He pumped forward in a steady, barely controlled motion until he was buried to the hilt, filling her completely. Before he gave in to ancient instincts, he brushed her lips with his own one last time before burying his face in her neck. Then, he was lost to his insistent need as he began to thrust.

* * *

Mr. Cranston opened the door to Rocky and Adam.

"Good morning, boys. Billys in the yard; just go on through."

"Thank you, sir," Rocky smiled. Dragging an unwilling Adam by the arm, he made his way through the kitchen into the well -kept garden, where the former Blue Ranger had set up comfortable chairs in the shade of an old apple tree. Greeting his friends, he looked a question at Rocky, indicating Adams wan, miserable face with a slight inclination of his head. Rocky just shrugged; if Adam had had his druthers, he would have stayed at home in his room, brooding about Tanya. He completely agreed with Billy that theyd better get him to talk about his feelings rather than burying them inside. Hence, a late-night phonecall had summoned the rest of the team to the Cranston home this Saturday morning, where Billys father would respect their privacy and they could talk without fear of being overheard.

Giving Billy a hand in setting out drinks and munchies, Rocky drew a deep breath. He wasnt exactly looking forward to the next few hours; knowing Adam, it was going to take a major effort on their part to get him to open up. He looked at his watch.

"Wheres Tommy and Kat? Didnt you call them, too?"

"Yes, of course; theyll be along a bit later. You know they teach classes at Ernies on Saturdays."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Man, Im getting as bad as Tommy!"

Not even that sally could evoke a smile from Adam as the two returned. He just sat in his chair, morosely staring at his feet. Present and former Blue Ranger sat next to him and looked at each other somewhat helplessly, neither quite knowing where to begin. Finally, Rocky blurted out a question that had nagged at him since the previous afternoon.

"Billy... did Tommy really mean it?"

Billy looked at him puzzledly. "Mean what?"

"What he said yesterday -- that hed go with Jason. Do you really think he wouldve done it, if Tanya hadnt offered?"

The mentioning of his girlfriends name brought Adam out of his stupor. When he realized that she wasnt the topic of conversation, he almost slid back into his funk, but their genius friends answer intrigued him sufficiently to pay attention.

Billy didnt have to think about his answer; hed known both Jason and Tommy long enough to be absolutely sure.

"Oh yes. So would Jason, if it had been Tommy."

Rocky couldnt decide whether to be awed or uncomfortable.

"But...but why? I mean, I know theyre friends, have been for a long time, but something like this....isnt that a bit above and beyond the call?"

"Not for those two. Rocky, you werent here when Tommy moved to Angel Grove. I think one must have witnessed their relationship from the start to really understand the depth of their feeling for each other."

Billy took a moment to recall that time. He smiled slightly at some of the memories, but his tone was serious as he explained things to Jasons one-time successor.

"You see, Jason, Zack and I had been very close for a number of years -- since shortly after entering Junior High. Becoming Rangers together only strengthened those bonds. We had shared history, common experiences....our relationship had had time to grow and develop, and I think I can honestly say for all three of us that it was a deep and true friendship. When Tommy came, though....not only did Kimberly fall in love with him at first sight, there was almost the same instantaneous connection between him and Jason." He had both Rockys and Adams attention; they were always fascinated whenever one of the originals told stories from the early days of the Rangers.

"There was their shared prowess in and devotion to the martial arts; they had entered common ground right from the start. Unfortunately, Ritas spell over Tommy disrupted their bonding process; for a time, there was intense rivalry between them. I think, in a way, they would have clashed anyway over leadership issues -- theyre both alpha males, after all -- but I doubt it would have been that intense. Rita tried repeatedly to exploit that, but fortunately they were always able to get past that."

Billy related a few incidents, earning small chuckles as he told about the Ninja tournament. He had to admit, in hindsight it had funny aspects.

"As for their friendship....within days of Tommy having joined the team, he and Jason shared a closeness it had taken Zack and myself years to achieve. They never excluded the rest of us; it was just that they both had found a kindred spirit in each other. I overheard Kim complaining to Trini once, before she and Tommy became a couple, that if either one of them had been female, they would never have looked at anyone else." Billy smiled at the incredulous looks. "She may have meant it as a joke, but Im inclined to agree with her assessment. If I had to describe their feelings for each other in one word, I would have to choose love."

"You got that right."

Tommys light baritone jerked three heads around; they hadnt heard him arrive. The teams leader took a seat next to Billy.

"Its true," he added, as he noticed the incredulous look Rocky was giving him. "I hadnt really admitted it to myself until yesterday, but I *do* love Jase."

He let that statement sink in for a moment as he recalled the feeling of *rightness* he had experienced the previous afternoon, as he stood with his best friend on the cliff outside the Power Chamber, offering himself.

"I owe too much to him; hes as much my brother as David is, even if were not related by blood. I just couldnt stand by and see him go through that alone."

Tommys voice rang with conviction. Adam looked pensive, and Rocky just stared. Billy, however, shared an understanding smile with Tommy.

"You and me both; if you hadnt offered, I would have."

"Billy!"

"You cant be serious!"

Both Adam and Rocky sat up at the quiet statement.

"Im perfectly serious," Billy reiterated, unperturbed. "You dont know Jason very well yet, but I think out of all of us, Tommy and I have the most reasons to be there for him, no matter what."

"Tommy I can understand," Rocky mumbled, still stunned. "After all, it was Jase who destroyed the Sword of Darkness." Theyd heard that story before. "But you, Billy? You were never in the kind of fix Tommy was in."

"Maybe not, but what Jason did for me was just as important, in its own way." A shadow clouded the blue-green eyes momentarily. "Neither one of you has known me before I became a Ranger. Tommy, you have gotten an inkling when you joined the team, but even you have no idea of what it was like before....of what I was like, before."

*Flashback

Twelve-year-old Billy Cranston looked up at the brick building with trepidation. The words Angel Grove Junior High School stood in white letters over the entrance, and all around him students streamed inside, chattering excitedly about their plans for the day. The freshman class stood a bit apart yet, waiting for the principal to come and lead them inside, but Billy didnt even know them all that well; hed only moved to Angel Grove six months ago, after his mother had died. His father thought it would be best for both if they made a fresh start, away from the painful memories, but hadnt considered that his shy son had not only lost a mother to cancer, but also everything that was familiar -- his house, his school, the very few friends hed managed to make....

Billys incredible intelligence isolated him further from his classmates; in Chicago, he had always attended specialized schools for the Gifted, but none of these were available in Angel Grove. As a result, he felt totally alone and alienated from his surroundings. His glasses and clothes set him even further apart, and on this first day of school, he felt perfectly miserable. Slowly approaching the group of freshmen, he spied one friendly face, a slender Asian girl named Trini Kwan, who had been in a few of his classes in Elementary School. She had sometimes talked to him, but now she was jabbering away with an even tinier pretty girl in pink. The two stood close to the type of boys Billy had avoided all his life -- a short African-American, who almost seemed hyperactive, he was moving so much, and a broad-shouldered, dark-haired boy who was athletic and muscular even at twelve.

Dejected, he kept to the outer fringes of the group. Even in class, he found not one person who wanted to sit close to him; all the others made friends and talked, while he sat in silence until his knowledge was called upon. That, at least, he could proffer without a qualm. He peripherally noticed the awed looks at some of the answers he gave, but it brought him no comfort. Still alone, he stood at his locker after school, when his miserable day got worse.

"Hey, geekoid!" "Yeah, geekoid!" Maniacal laughter followed, and resignedly, Billy turned around, facing this latest obstacle. Hed noticed the two boys earlier in the morning, mostly because of their inability to answer even the most basic of questions. To compensate, they were being totally obnoxious towards everybody, especially any even remotely attractive girl. Those, however, usually had friends supporting them, or the chivalrously inclined boys stepped in; he, who was apparently the next selected victim of Farkus and Eugene, had no-one. Trying to control his trembling, Billy looked up at the taller boys.

"Y-yes?"

"What you got there?" Farkus, the bigger of the two, made a grab for Billys wallet. It didnt contain much money, and he would have gladly parted with that, but it also held his favourite picture of his mother. He couldnt let those two have that!

Billy tried to get his wallet back, but was no match for the two bullies, especially since Eugene was holding him back. Before the other could open the wallet, Billy uttered a strangled "No!", on the verge of tears. The heavyset boy was about to make a snide remark, when a strong hand plucked the wallet from his grasp. Enraged, he turned around, but was brought up short when he looked into the calmly smiling face of Jason Scott -- the athletic student who was friends with Trini.

He might have been smiling, but there was steel in his voice as he addressed the two bullies.

"Why dont you pick on someone your own size, Bulk?"

The nuisance shrank back. Summoning his friend with a toss of his head, he sneered at Billy and Jason both.

"Yeah, maybe next time. Cmon, Skull." Cowed, but only momentarily, he sauntered off. The look he threw back over his shoulder at Billy promised that this wasnt over, only postponed. Billy sighed heavily. He mumbled his thanks as Jason handed his wallet back to him. He was about to wander off, when a large hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Hey, wait! Youre new here, arent you?"

"Y-yes. My father and I relocated here six months ago."

"What about your mom?" asked Zack Taylor, who had joined his friend.

Billy hung his head, fighting his tears.

"She--succumbed to a terminal illness earlier."

"What?" Both Zack and Jason exchanged uncomprehending glances.

"She died." The quiet, sweet voice of Trini Kwan explained. Slipping a friendly arm through Billys, she smiled at him compassionately.

"Oh, man. That sucks." Billy looked up into Jasons face. What he found in the dark eyes somehow seemed to lift a bit of the burden hed been under for so long. He ventured a tentative smile. To his astonishment, all three returned it openly. Just then, a cheery voice chirped up behind them.

"Hi, guys! Are we still on for the park this afternoon?"

All turned. Again, it was Jason who took the lead.

"Sure, Kim. As soon as were done with homework, well meet at the jungle gym."

"Cool!" Zack executed a few exuberant dance steps. "I love that place!"

Jason turned to the quiet, bespectacled boy. Hed been awed by his knowledge earlier in class; how someone could understand their chemistry teacher so effortlessly, was totally beyond him. He wasnt stupid, but....Something in the light eyes caught his attention. He was pretty sure that ... Billy, wasnt it?... was not exactly the type of kid he normally hung out with, but something about the smaller boy spoke to him. The fleeting expression of loneliness and longing on the too-serious face decided him. Without thinking, he asked.

"You wanna come, too?"

End flashback*

"I was never sure why Jason extended his invitation to me, or what made me accept, but I did join the gang that afternoon. When we walked home together a part of the ways, Jason asked me to meet him the next morning to walk to school with him. When I asked him why, he said something that changed my life." Billy had to swallow at the memory. Although it had been six years ago, he still thanked his lucky stars that hed overcome his shyness and joined Jason and his friends that afternoon so long ago.

"What did he say?" Rocky queried, intrigued.

"I think I can answer that," interposed Tommy.

"You? But you werent even there!" Even Adam had been caught up in the tale.

"Maybe not. But I bet its the same thing Jase said to me when he broke Ritas spell."

"Precisely." The two senior Rangers shared an understanding smile.

"What? What *did* he say?" Rocky prompted.

"Youre one of us now. Its where you belong." Tommys voice conveyed all the wonder and awe that moment had held for him, giving him the courage to reach for the hand Jason held out to him.

A short silence settled over the four young men as they pondered that. Rocky tried to get past the slight lump in his throat by reaching for his soda, when something odd struck him. Looking around, he caught Tommys attention.

"Hey, wheres Kat? Wasnt she going to come with you?"

Billy and Adam looked around as well. The smile on Tommys face made way for a more serious expression. Holding Adams dark eyes, he waited a few moments before answering.

"Shes not coming."

"Why not? Where is she, anyway?" Rocky knew that the Pink Ranger had made plans with Tanya a couple of days ago, but since that was not feasible right now....

Tommys announcement fell into the expectant silence with all the impact of an energy blast.

"She went up to the cabin last night. Shes helping Tanya and Jason."

* * *

*"What?!"*

The others were stunned speechless, even Billy. He knew a little bit about Katherines inhibitions, having talked some with her as they had arranged the skiing trip for Tommy after Kimberly had broken up with him. But a glance at Adam showed that this piece of news was sufficient to *really* shake the Green Ranger up.

Adam could hardly believe his ears. Tanya wasnt alone with Jason? A small part of him exulted at that, but another part sought for signs of his own anguish in Tommys face. It disturbed him that he couldnt find it.

"Y-you dont mind that?" The skeptical tone expressed Adams feelings perfectly. Tommy considered the question seriously; he had thought about little else during the night, wrestling with his own feelings, and he was afraid he couldnt give Adam the answer he desperately wanted to hear. He tried to put his jumbled reasoning into words.

"Adam...I dont know how to answer that. You all know that I offered to go with him myself, and I would have, but a small part of me is glad I dont have to. Im not exactly proud of that, but I cant help it. Kat didnt ask me ... she *told* me she was going. For Jason, for Tanya, and for me."

"Why for you?" Rocky shook his head in amazement.

Tommy inhaled deeply; he wasnt sure if he could explain Kats reasoning.

"She said I would never forgive myself, or anyone else, if Jase got hurt, and somebody couldve helped, but didnt."

"Thats true, Tommy, and you know it", Billy said quietly. "I admire Kats courage and determination to help her friends. This is truly above and beyond the call of duty." He turned serious blue-green eyes on Adam. "Just as I applaud Tanyas decision. It cant have been easy for her."

Adam flushed a dull red. Hanging his head, he tried to find the right words.

"I know that", he mumbled. "Its just....it makes me sick to think of her with another man!" His outburst surprised everyone. An uncomfortable silence descended over the group. Finally, Billy ventured forth. Very gently, he addressed his friend.

"Adam ... what exactly is so uncomfortable for you? You know that Tanya loves you, and that under normal circumstances she would never have contemplated going to another."

"I know." Adam stared miserably at his friends. "Its just....Jason is so strong; what if he hurts her? I know he wont mean to, but what if he cant control himself? Tanyas no match for him!"

"Jase will do everything he can to make sure that doesnt happen; besides, with Kat there, too, Im sure the girls will manage." Tommys words were meant to soothe, but had little effect on the distraught Green Ranger.

Rocky hugged his best friend. He hated seeing Adam so despondent, although he had good reason to be depressed.

"You dont hold it against her, do you? Being with another guy, I mean?"

"N-no. I mean, I was the first for her, but it wouldnt have mattered if I hadnt been." The Green Ranger blushed at this confession. "Its just...I love her so much, and to think that someone else is touching her..." his voice trailed off.

Rocky thought for a moment. How to get Adam off this train of thought?

"Adam .... what if Tanya had been raped?" He saw his friend blanch at the thought. Hastily, he continued. "Im not talking about Jason, here. Im sure it wont be that bad. No, I mean -- it happens, even here in Angel Grove. What if something like that happened to Tanya? Would you hold that against her?"

"No, of course not!" Adams retort was quick and positive. "It wouldnt be her fault; Id do everything I could to help her get over it."

"Then what is so bad about her offering to help a friend? Im sure she wouldnt have done it if there had been another way. Only, there wasnt. You know we tried."

"I know that!" Adam almost wailed. It was precisely that which was tearing him apart. Sure, he wanted to help Jason, like the others; he just wished it didnt have to be his Tanya who had to do the actual helping.

Billy debated with himself if he should make a particular point that had occurred to him during the night. Deciding it might give Adam at least something to think about, he brought it up as delicately as possible. Laying a comforting hand on his friends arm, he waited until the dark eyes met his. It hurt to see the misery in them.

"Adam, remember the point Tanya made yesterday? That it might have happened to any or all of us?"

The slim boy nodded reluctantly.

"Have you thought this through to its logical conclusion? I think it could have been much worse if either Kat or Tanya had ingested the Ecstasy potion. Especially in the high concentration Jason consumed."

"H-how do you mean?" Adam wasnt sure he wanted to hear this. Sometimes, Billys truths, while inescapable, were hard to take.

"Again, its a matter of biology." Billy fought his own blush. Drawing a deep breath, he explained his reasoning to his rapt audience. "Tanya quite rightly pointed out that the female body is more suited to a prolonged period of sexual activity than the male, unless, as in Jasons case right now, stamina and capacity are chemically enhanced. If this kind of stimulus had been given to either of the girls...."

"I wouldve gone with Tanya! You know that!" Adams voice rose.

The young scientist nodded.

"Yes, we do. But Adam ... consider the implications. Jasons urgency will run in cycles, since his body will have to recharge itself. The female body, however, doesnt necessarily need these recovery periods. I strongly suspect, that if Tanya or Kat had been similarly afflicted, it would very likely have taken all of us to serve their needs."

Adam stared at the former Blue Ranger incredulously. Billy couldnt possibly be saying what he thought he was saying, could he?

Billys eyes expressed only compassion.

"Think, Adam. A normal male, even a teenaged one, can perform only a *very* limited number of times. It would have been a physical impossibility for you alone to help Tanya on your own. I believe even the five of us would have been taxed to the limit. Tanya -- or Kat -- would have needed to accept all of us as temporary lovers to save them from a fate of chronically exaggerated sexual hunger."

Adam didnt know whether to blanch or to blush. Thinking of Tanya with just Jason was bad enough; to have to imagine her with all of them was beyond comprehension. He raised stricken eyes to Tommy and Rocky. Both fought with their embarrassment, but had to admit that Billy was probably right.

"Oh man," Rocky mumbled, stunned. "I never even thought of that."

Neither had Adam. Suddenly, he was grateful that it had only been one of them who had gotten caught in the Machine Empires latest attempt to attack the Rangers. However, there was one thought still who wouldnt leave him alone -- and maybe it was the most disturbing of all. He looked away.

Tommy noticed his turmoil. With an effort, he banished the images Billys argument had called forth. He could handle his girlfriend helping his best friend, but he felt a strong sympathy with Adams plight at the thought of the rest of the team getting to touch Kat intimately. He touched him lightly on the arm.

"What is it, Adam?" He asked quietly. "Theres something else bothering you, right? Cant you tell us?"

"Yeah, bro," Rocky added his voice to Tommys. "Were your friends, buddy. Were gonna help you -- if we can."

Adam just shook his head. He wasnt sure he *could* tell his friends, it sounded so stupid. But it had been nagging at him for large parts of the night, and the thought, once conceived, wouldnt go away.

"Adam, please. If you really want to help Tanya, once this ordeal is over, you shouldnt brood over things. If you can resolve your own feelings, it will be easier for you to deal with hers. I dont imagine she is going to be able to shake this off so easily, despite volunteering herself."

Billys calm voice brought the dark head up again. Looking into his friends and teammates eyes, he saw their willingness to help him, and it gave him the courage to voice his fear. He was unable to meet their gazes, however, as he blurted out that nagging question.

"What...what if she likes him better than me?"

All the insecurities of a basically shy and unassuming person showed in that outburst. The others sat, shocked. *That* was something theyd never even considered -- everybody on the team knew how devoted Tanya was to Adam. Neither knew what to say for a moment, staring at each other, until Rocky burst out laughing.

Adam looked unbearably hurt for a moment, but Rocky controlled himself with an effort. Leaning over to Adam and draping a brotherly arm around his shoulder, he shook him once.

"Man, are you crazy, or what? Thats the one thing thats *not* gonna happen. Tanya *loves* you, man! She said so herself, remember? No matter who shes with at the moment, she wont stop loving you."

Adam felt hope rise within him. Rocky had never lied to him as long as theyd known each other. If he said that ...

"Y-you really think so?"

"I *know* so." Rockys voice rang with conviction, the laughter completely gone.

"And so do we." Both Tommy and Billy nodded in confirmation. They had almost interfered with Rocky, momentarily shocked and angry at his apparent insensitivity, but it looked like his instinctive, perfectly natural reaction was exactly what Adam needed to hear. The Green Ranger gazed somewhat shamefacedly at his friends. Seeing their sympathy, he was able to summon a tiny smile. He had to clear his throat before he could speak, however.

"Guess I was being a bit idiotic, huh?"

"No, Adam. You were afraid of what this would do to your relationship with Tanya, and its a very legitimate concern. But I have to agree with Rocky -- whatever problems may arise from this, losing Tanya wont be one of them."

Tommy added his own reassurances to Billys.

"Look, bro -- I know Jason, and he would *never* want to come between you and Tanya, or me and Kat. Thatd be almost as bad to his mind as if hed hurt either of them. As long as you still love each other, youll get past this."

Adam looked gratefully at his three friends. He knew that Tanya and he would have to work through a lot, once she got back, not least his feelings of insecurity and -- he was finally able to admit it to himself -- jealousy, but he knew theyd get all the support they needed from their friends. A weight lifting off him, he was able to breathe deeply and relax a bit for the first time since the previous afternoon. If only Tanya was allright, theyd get over this. Somehow. Someday.

* * *

Silence settled again over the four young men. Each was lost in his own thoughts, until Rocky remembered Adams earlier question to Tommy.

"What about you, Tommy? Will you be able to handle this?"

The Red Ranger gave the matter some thought.

"Yeah, I think so. No offense to Adam" he directed an apologetic smile to the other boy, "but I didnt have that much of a problem with her going to the cabin in the first place. If anything, I was glad Kat offered to go on her own."

"Huh?"

Rockys mouth fell open. Adam stared wide-eyed at Tommy, and even Billy showed signs of surprise.

Tommy blushed slightly.

"I know how this must sound. Im not sure I can explain it; I mean, I love Kat, right? But I must admit, the thought had crossed my mind that she, or Tanya, could help Jase. Only, thats not something you *ask* someone to do. When Tanya offered, I was glad -- you know why. Having me go with Jase would have made it even more difficult for him. Were close, very close, but not that way."

The Red Ranger paused for breath. Taking a sip of his soda, he rested his elbows on his knees, dangling the half-empty glass between his hands.

"I...I sort of had hoped Kat would offer, too, but when she didnt ... I couldnt blame her. Shes not all that comfortable about sex, and besides, I didnt want to put pressure on her -- make her feel like she *had* to go, to please me. Then, when she decided she couldnt leave Tanya to face it alone....all I could feel was relief. And the certainty that with both of them with Jason, they would get through this alright -- all of them."

Tommy swallowed. Emotion made his voice husky as he looked at his friends.

"I dont think Ive ever been so proud of Kat, or loved her more."

The quiet statement set the other three to thinking. Billy met his old friends eyes after a while.

"I think I know what you mean. And I also think that, if Katherine truly can overcome her inhibitions, that your relationship will survive this -- if it doesnt actually make it stronger."

Adam wasnt so easily convinced. If Tommy, who was in the same boat with him, could be so accepting, and all he could see was the fact that his girlfriend was with another man (no matter for whatever good reason), what did that say about him? He couldnt quite keep the accusation out of his voice as he tried to rectify his feelings.

"Would you still be saying that if it were Kim up there?"

Tommy didnt take offense at the barb; it was a legitimate question, more so because Adam knew how much Kimberly had meant to him. But he couldnt help a smile, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Billy shared it. His voice was gentle as he answered his distraught friend.

"Adam...you knew Kim. Shes been friends with Jason since Elementary School, and has always considered him her big brother. Dyou want to know what I think her reaction would have been to this whole mess? We could have spared ourselves all the agonizing in the Power Chamber; the second she heard about the problem and the solution, she wouldve hauled Jase off to somewhere quiet and taken care of him. And she wouldnt have asked me, either."

"She and Trini both. They would have wanted to spare Jason as much distress as possible, and I dont think that they would have left him much room to protest."

Billys voice was lightly tinged with amusement; although he certainly didnt want to hurt Adam, he knew the original Pink and Yellow Rangers far too well.

Rocky listened to both, a rather pensive and somewhat astonished expression on his face.

"You know what? I think Aisha wouldve done the same."

Adam looked up at that. To his amazement, he had to admit that his friends were right. He hardly knew Trini, but his friendship with both Kimberly and Aisha enabled him to see the truth in Tommy and Rockys argument. Reluctantly, he conceded.

"I...I guess youre right." Now he had yet another thing to feel miserable about. However, his friends knew him pretty well, too.

"Hey, Adam, its not your fault," Rocky consoled him. "I mean, I dont have a girlfriend like you have Tanya, but I think I would feel the same if she were up at that cabin right now. Only, try to concentrate on other things. Its not as if she were cheating on you, or anything. Man, if Emily knew about us, and had been willing and available, Tanyad never have gone to Jason!"

"Rocky is right, Adam. You are not to blame for a perfectly natural reaction to a very unusual situation. I know it is easy for me to say, but you have to look past your ...."

"Jealousy. I know," Adam interrupted Billy. He hung his head again.

"Actually, I was going to say insecurity. You have nothing to fear about Tanyas commitment to you. She said it herself, didnt she -- this doesnt have to change things between the two of you. As long as you still love each other, you will be okay."

"Billys right, man. Just as I wont let this come between Kat and me. If I do, Ill run a much greater risk of losing her than giving her my support will do."

Adam thought long and hard about everything his friends had said. Deep down, he knew they were right, and slowly he began to accept. He looked at each in turn.

"Thanks, guys. I....Im still not real comfortable with this, and I cant help but wish it couldve been different, but....but I think I can live with it, now."

"Thats all anyone can ask of you; nobody should have to make that choice. If anyone is to blame, its Mondo for putting all of us through this."

Billys calm understanding brought the first smile to Adam since the previous afternoon and Tanyas startling announcement. It wasnt a broad smile, but it was a beginning. Unconsciously, the four young men began to relax. Leaning back in his chair, Adam stared into the sky, in the direction of the mountains. Mentally, he called out to his girlfriend.

*Just be allright, Tanya. I love you. Come back to me, and I promise, well get over this. Im sorry I wasnt more understanding. Youre wonderful, and I miss you. Tanya....*

Lost in his thoughts, he fell asleep, his restless night catching up with him. His friends smiled understandingly, and kept a quiet vigil over his slumber into the afternoon.

* * *

Tanya sat on the porch, watching the stars, as she heard a door open inside. Muffled laughter reached her ear, and she had to smile. Obviously, Jason and Kat had successfully completed another cycle. The shower was turned on, and some time later, another door fell shut. The Yellow Ranger gathered her robe around her and ambled slowly into the living room; Kat was bound to be exhausted, and would go to sleep on the couch, while she would feed their companion. Jason had mostly slept during the periods when his body didnt demand release, and she was sure he was famished by now.

During the course of the day and early night, the three had established a closeness that made everything about this bizarre situation more bearable. There had been laughter, and shared confidences, and they had lost most of their awkwardness with each other. They were friends, all of them, and while they didnt talk about the people down in Angel Grove -- namely, Adam and Tommy -- they knew that once this was over, they eventually would be able to go back to the way things had been before. Tanya was aware, as were Kat and Jason, that all of them would have to talk, but it could wait until emotions werent running so high anymore. Hopefully, the two people who were also involved (but not present) would be able to accept their inevitably deepened relationship.

Tanya opened the sliding door and stopped, smiling broadly, as she heard a sleepy but indignant squeal from her best friend.

"Put me down, Jason!"

"Why? I *like* carrying you."

"What if you let me drop?"

Tanya heard Jasons chuckle as he backed into the living room, cradling the Pink Ranger in his arms.

"I wont. I still have *that* much strength left. And in case I dont, Ill make sure you land on something soft -- like right here."

With that, he sank down in front of the sleeper couch and let Kat fall just the last few inches. She squealed again, but laughed tiredly into his eyes. Jason knelt next to her and reached for the blanket. Covering Kat, he gently tucked her in.

She smiled as she snuggled into the pillow. Her eyes were already droopy as she murmured a last protest.

"You cant do this to me. Just you wait -- Im going to get you for this."

With a very tender gesture, Jason brushed a strand of pale gold hair out of her eyes. Kissing her softly on the forehead, he leaned back.

"Im sure you will, kitten."

Kat smiled once more, but the blue eyes were already drifting shut. Within minutes, she was asleep, her soft, even breaths the only sound in the room.

* * *

Tanya watched with a growing sense of dread as Jason looked at Kat for a while longer, his expression open and full of...what? It couldnt be longing, could it? Finally, he got up after once more running a gentle hand through the blonde locks. He noticed Tanya standing in the doorway, and a wry smile crossed his lips. Not saying a word, he left the room and went into the kitchen.

The dark-skinned girl stood frozen for a few moments. She had seen over the course of the day that things between Kat and Jason were different than between herself and the former Gold Ranger, but she had put it down to the differences in their personalities. Now, however, the little things -- the teasing pecks, the fleeting touches, the fact that usually Kat fell asleep with Jason while she preferred to get up and rest alone -- took on more serious implications. What if those two were falling in love? What would that do to them -- to Tommy? She had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she followed Jason into the kitchen, where he was taking out sandwich makings. Tanya watched him from the door as he puttered about. Hed looked her way once when she came in, but now seemed intent only on getting some food into him. At last, the Yellow Ranger couldnt stand it any more. Clearing her throat softly, she called his name.

"Jason?"

The young man took his time acknowledging her. When he finally met her eyes, she knew that he knew what she was thinking about. Tanya went to the table with suddenly shaky knees, sinking down opposite him as Jason started to consume a monster sandwich.

"Jason, what...what happened there?" She could barely get the words past her suddenly dry throat, and gratefully accepted the orange juice Jason pushed over. Taking a sip, she tried again. "Is... is something happening between you and Kat?"

He didnt pretend ignorance, for which Tanya was grateful.

"You mean, am I falling in love with her?"

Jason got up again to get a fresh glas for himself.

"Y-yes. What I just saw...."

"...was me expressing my love for Kat. You got that right. But Tanya, if it had been you, I would have done the same."

"Wh-what?" Tanya blanched slightly.

Jason met her eyes, then.

"Tanya ... does it really surprise you, after all you two have done for me, that I love you? Both of you? I know weve been friends before, but you know as well as I that this" he made a sweeping gesture indicating the whole cabin, "has brought us so much closer than just friendship."

"I...I know. I dont mind that; I guess we should have expected it, in a way. B-but still....you and Kat....I didnt think about it before, but youre closer to her than to me. A lot."

Jason swallowed his mouthful of sandwich and reached for his juice. He gave her another gentle smile.

"I know. Kat is -- oh, I dunno -- more affectionate, I guess. Why do you think I call her kitten? Thats not to say that you arent, just that she and I connected a bit more, I guess." There was no censure in the deep voice. Nevertheless, Tanya felt as if she had to defend herself.

"I...I dont mean to be distant, I..."

He took her hand in his and squeezed gently.

"Youre thinking about Adam, right? About how hes gonna take all of this."

"Yes." She whispered the single word, lowering her head. Jason leaned across the table and chucked her lightly under her chin.

"Hey, I understand. Ive seen the look on his face Friday afternoon. And Im not blaming you for keeping a little detachment. Especially not since you had the most difficult job -- getting started."

Tanya looked at him again. Grateful for his understanding, she returned the pressure of his hand around hers. Her eyes were a bit moist as she smiled.

"It *did* get better, though."

"Yeah -- because Kat trusted her instincts. Just as you did the second time."

A slight blush dusted Tanyas face as she recalled her second session with Jason -- the things hed done to her and theyd done together. A small, pleasurable shudder raced down her spine. Still, she couldnt get her mind off the tender scene she had witnessed.

"But Jason, still....can you honestly tell me that theres nothing more between you and Kat? Im not trying to accuse you of anything, but what I just saw...."

The former Ranger took his time answering. When he did, the deep voice was a bit hesitant.

"Tanya...I said that I love both you and Kat for what you did. Okay, I admit, maybe Im feeling a bit more for her than you, because shes a bit more open, less reserved, but I understand why you cant be."

"And I understand why you feel that way." She smiled, accepting his words without rancour. Kat had a way to make people feel good; it was why theyd become such good friends so quickly. "But go on."

"I love her, yes, but Im not in love with her. Do you understand the difference?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jason searched for words to explain himself better. He sensed that he hadnt quite managed to convince Tanya yet. His voice, when he continued, held a note of sincerity shed heard twice before now -- the day he promised to guard the key to Auric, and when hed promised Adam he would do his best not to hurt her. Hed kept both pledges.

"Kat...Kat is very easy to love."

Tanya nodded. Shed had that experience, too.

"But there are a few *very* good reasons why I cant let myself fall in love with her. Shes deeply in love with someone else -- who just happens to be my best friend. You must believe me that I would *never* do anything to hurt Tommy -- especially not after what he was offering to me the other day. And theres another one -- Im dating a wonderful girl myself. I dont want to hurt Emily, either. I dont know if and when well ever have the kind of relationship you two have with Tommy and Adam, its too soon to tell, but I couldnt do that to her."

Momentarily distracted, Tanya asked about the absent blonde.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"About this? No. At first I thought I would, but now I dont think so."

"But why? Dont you think she deserves to know?"

Jason smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, maybe. I dont particularly like keeping this from her. But Tanya ... I cant just tell her I spent the weekend making love to my friends girlfriends without giving her a reason. And what reason could I give her without betraying the Rangers? If none of us were on the team any longer, it would be different, but I *cant* reveal your identities."

"Oh. Youre right, of course; I hadnt thought of that."

"Besides, I know of her pledge. It would only make her feel guilty that she couldnt be there for me when I needed her."

Both teens were lost in thought for some moments. Then, Tanya got back to her previous concerns.

"You said you cant let yourself fall in love with Kat. Are you so sure you can avoid that?"

"Pretty much. All I have to do is to remind myself of Tommy and Emily." He glanced away for a second, then met the large eyes with a very serious look.

"In all honesty, though....it would be *very* easy to let myself go and fall for her. If I had been here when Kat first came to Angel Grove... but I wasnt, and its far too late now. She and Tommy have been through so much....I just want both of them to be happy. Ill find someone special like her one day, too. Im just glad I have them as friends. All of you."

Tanya and Jason sat quietly after that statement, sharing the silence Jasons confession had left in its wake. Tanya couldnt help but reflect on how things might have turned out *had* Jason indeed been there. Maybe Kimberly and Tommy would never have broken up; maybe, instead of being attracted to the then-White Ranger, her friend would have found a relationship with his best friend instead. She could well picture Kat and Jason together, but Tanya pushed the image away. It was as Jason had said -- it had been too late for them from the start, and she only hoped that the former Gold Ranger was right about his ability to keep that last, necessary bit of distance from his best friends girl.

They talked some more after a while, letting the Pink Ranger sleep, as the darkness slowly made way for the pinks and greys of early dawn. The first birds began their morning songs as Tanya and Jason returned to the bedroom, to ride out the latest surge of his need. They had weathered over thirty hours so far together; if Billys prediction was correct, they could hope their ordeal would be over sometime during the day that was breaking outside the small, cosy cabin.

To be continued...

[Go read the conclusion!](Golden4.htm)


	4. Golden Ecstasy 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All disclaimers are in Part One. This is the end of all the angst and turmoil; the story has certainly taken a _completely_ different direction from where it was intended to go. But those kids always were a stubborn, independent lot ... why am I so surprised? My heartfelt thanks go out to Cheryl, Naomi, Kathy and Jacqui, chief among others, who commented, nagged, encouraged and generally were there for me. Bless you, guys! This would have been much poorer without you. Comments, as always, are welcome.**Spring 1999.DB**

Tanya squinted at the sun.

"What time is it?"

Her friend lazily reached for her watch, which lay on a small table next to her.

"Shortly after five."

"That means its about forty-eight hours since Jase drank that soda, right? You think hes over it yet?"

Katherine thought for a moment.

"Maybe. Hes never slept so long before. Anyway, isnt this the time frame Billy gave us?"

"Yeah."

Both girls fell silent again. They didnt need to talk; both knew that the other was thinking back on the weekend, on what theyd been through together. Tanya smiled to herself. She never would have believed it, after the way things had started, that it hadnt been all that unpleasant to make love to the former Gold Ranger. If she were honest with herself, she would have to admit that she actually had enjoyed herself -- a lot at times. A quick peek at Kat showed that the Pink Ranger was having similar thoughts herself -- if the sensual smile around her mouth was any indication. Tanya let her own smile become more pronounced, as the blue eyes wandered over to her.

"What?"

"You look like a cat that got into the cream."

Kat laughed softly.

"Well, whod have thought that Jason would be such a good lover?" A faint blush stained the porcelain face, but her eyes danced merrily. Tanya joined in her laughter. With a slightly wicked smile, she propped herself up on one elbow.

"You must admit, he got in an awful lot of practice this weekend!"

"Tanya!" Kat tried hard to sound shocked, but couldnt pull it off. As theyd gotten more comfortable, the girls had slipped slowly back into the easy banter they had often enjoyed when they spent time together away from the guys. Of course, theyd never dreamed that it could have come to this, but in all, they were at peace with their decision and the things theyd done to help their former teammate. Kats smile took on the same devilish slant as Tanyas as a deliciously naughty thought occurred to her.

"Just think....what if we had tied Jason up again at some point? Would it have been possible that hed gotten over this sooner if, say, wed both had taken care of him while he was restrained, like in the beginning?"

Tanya blushed hotly all over as she tried to picture the scene. It had a strange, almost forbidden appeal to think of herself and Kat moving slowly over the sculpted body of their friend, writhing in sensual abandon as the two girls caressed and touched him intimately. Her dark eyes sparkled with a momentary rush of excitement and Tanya could feel a low heat coil in her belly as she stared at Kat.

The blue eyes deepened in colour and Kat started to breathe just a tad faster as she tried to hold her best friends gaze. She could follow her friends thoughts with startling clarity -- almost as if they were telepathically linked. Before she could answer, though, a deep, sleepy voice, made all the more sensuous by the tinge of weariness, sounded from the sliding glass door.

"If the two of you keep on talking like that, I just might have to take you up on this."

Two lovely faces flamed with embarrassment as the girls jerked up from their comfortable lounges to face the third member of their party. Jason leaned against the doorframe, smiling devilishly at both. His midnight eyes gleamed with a tiny flame that both Kat and Tanya had learned to recognize, but he made no attempt to call on either of them. Instead, he made his way over and dropped down into a third deck chair, favouring both with an amused chuckle.

"Im certainly not into bondage, or anything, but I have to admit, the thought of both of you having your wicked way with me like that has a certain.....appeal."

"Jason!"

The young man started to laugh as he heard the mortified chorus.

"Dont worry. I dont think I could get it up, anyway." He blushed slightly as he said that, but the girls accepted his words without protest. Yet another sign of how close theyd become that such statements were taken in stride.

Tanya sat up, hardly daring to hope.

"You...you think it might be over?"

Jason sobered at the question, but the smile never left his eyes.

"I think so. Ive slept longer than before, and I sort of feel different. Like you do once you get over a fever, or something."

Kat swung her long legs down from her recliner. She didnt bother to tug down the roomy t-shirt she wore, though; theyd all gone way past such modesty during the weekend. She and Tanya wore tiny panties and shirts, and Jason had just slipped on a pair of comfortable boxers, since it was too hot in the afternoon to be wearing robes outside. His muscled chest gleamed in the sunlight as he leaned back, sighing contentedly.

"Does that mean we can go home? Ive been sort of wondering what the others have told our families."

Tanya grinned slightly.

"Its no problem for me; my parents are both gone til Tuesday -- theyre giving a presentation at the Smithsonian, on the Amazon dig theyre planning."

Jason closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the sun as he thought briefly about his family.

"Im sure Tommy covered for me; its not _that_ unusual for either one of us to spend the weekend with the other on short notice."

"That leaves only my folks," Kat said, a tiny frown creasing her smooth forehead.

The former Ranger reached out and patted her arm reassuringly.

"Dont worry, kitten. It wouldnt be the first time that Billy used the Power Chambers resources to recreate someones voice patterns and make excuses for our absences. Im pretty sure your parents were given a reasonable explanation."

"Oh. Good." The Pink Ranger thought for a moment. "Speaking of the Power Chamber....shouldnt Alpha and Zordon check you out, to make sure youre allright again?"

"In a while. Do you mind if we just relax a bit together?" Jason pleaded softly with both girls. He was glad that he -- that _they_ seemed to have come through his ordeal so well, considering, but he was strangely reluctant to let go of the easy intimacy theyd achieved with each other. Both Tanya and Kat seemed to understand what he was asking for, and with indulgent smiles, they leaned back in their seats. All three teens lost themselves in their thoughts, memories of the past forty-eight hours wandering slowly through their minds. Finally, though, the moment came to an end. Imperceptibly, the mood changed, and they became a bit restive. Exchanging glances, they rose almost simultaneously. An awkward silence threatened to settle over them, when Jason suddenly reached out, gathering both girls in his arms. Kat and Tanya didnt resist as he drew them close, cuddling them against his broad chest. His voice was a bit hoarse and even deeper as usual as he buried his face first in Kats sunny locks, then in Tanyas dark curls.

"You guys....I dont know how to thank you. If it hadnt been for you....both of you..." he choked, overcome with emotion.

Katherine smiled and gently touched his flushed cheek.

"Its okay, Jason. We understand." She exchanged a look with Tanya, and saw that for once the dark-skinned girl had let go of her slight reserve and rested as easily as herself in Jasons embrace, smiling just as understandingly.

"Were friends. Friends are there for each other, no matter what it takes. Tommy showed me that, when he told us hed offered himself to you. If he could do that, I knew I could, too. Besides, as Ive said before, you wouldve done the same for any and all of us."

Jason looked at her with serious eyes.

"I _know_ I could have done it for you guys, and for Tommy, certainly. Billy, probably, too. I just hope that I would have found the courage if it had been Rocky, or Adam."

It was Tanyas turn to offer her comfort. Turning Jasons face towards her with gentle fingers, she smiled reassuringly.

"Im sure, if push had come to shove, you would have. Like all of us. Were Rangers, remember? We dont abandon our own, no matter what it takes."

The young mans eyes were suspiciously moist as he looked into the lovely faces of his friends and temporary lovers. He hugged them both closer and felt two pairs of soft yet strong arms slide around his waist. The three stood for a long while in their warm embrace, reaffirming what had brought them here together and saying good-bye at the same time. At last, Jason felt that he could control his voice enough to speak again.

"If you say so. But still....what the two of you did for me...youre the best."

Giving in to an almost irresistible impulse, Jason bent his head first to Tanya, then to Kat, kissing them with all the emotion he felt unable to express otherwise. Both soft mouths opened readily under his for what each knew would be the last time. An innocent kiss had brought them here, and it was strangely appropriate that it should end with this loving exchange among friends who had shared so much in such a short time. When it was over, he gazed deeply into smiling dark and blue eyes, not bothering to hide the few tears hed been unable to suppress. The dark voice shook slightly as he told them what was in his heart.

"Kat, Tanya....I love you. Both of you. I...." he couldnt go on. Instead, he gathered both girls to him once more, trying to convey by his touch what their friendship meant to him. At long last, he drew a deep breath and slowly released them. The girls smiled at him once more, both just as profoundly touched by what had just transpired between them. It was Kat who, after a silent exchange with her best friend, gave their answer to him.

"We love you, too, Jason. Were glad we could be there for you."

Tanya just nodded. She gently disengaged herself from the three-way hug and stepped back. Her own voice was slightly husky as she tried to lower the charged atmosphere.

"Lets pack up a bit and go the Power Chamber, okay? Well have to make sure that Jasons really allright."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jason agreed readily. In the privacy of his own mind, he was a bit reluctant to have this end. After all, he was a healthy, normal young man, and what hed told Tanya in the beginning was certainly true -- it _was_ a situation straight out of a favourite fantasy, to be marooned (sort of) with two gorgeous girls in an isolated place, doing nothing but making love to them all day and night. He fought down his slightly guilty blush as Kats suggestion from earlier made another appearance before his minds eye -- he lying on the bed, arms tied, and both Kat and Tanya pleasuring him with soft hands and moist lips, helpless to do anything but submit to their caresses.

_*These are your friends -- the girlfriends of your friends -- you have no business even thinking of them that way! Not even after what they did for you!*_

However, the images wouldnt go away. Jason wasnt totally surprised to feel a fresh surge of arousal seep into his groin, but to his relief it was easily controlled. Kat and Tanya were two of the most gorgeous girls he knew, after all, and hed experienced the touch of their skin, the taste and feel of their mouths extensively over the last couple of days. He smiled secretively to himself as he wandered off towards the bedroom to get dressed. Although it made him feel somewhat guilty, he knew he was going to have some ..._interesting_... dreams in the near future.

Kat and Tanya watched Jason disappear through the bedroom door, admiring once more the play of impressive muscles under his sleek, tanned skin, and the way he moved in his dark shorts. Then they looked at each other. Kat began to grin.

"Is it just me, or does this feel _awfully_ familiar?"

Tanya started to grin as well.

"You mean, youre wondering when he turned into such a hunk?"

"Yeah," the Pink Ranger laughed, remembering their conversation at the lake, two days ago. Only this time, she didnt feel embarrassed any more.

Tanya chuckled a bit wickedly as she gathered up the cushions from the deck chairs. They werent going to do a lot of clean-up right now, but they didnt want to leave stuff outside, where it could be damaged or stolen.

"Youre right, its almost like déjà vu, isnt it? Only now we dont have to wonder anymore...."

"Most certainly not," Kat agreed as she helped her friend. Within a few moments, the porch was cleared, and they shut and locked the door. As they sorted out their clothes and began to get dressed a bit more decorously, Kat shot a glance at Tanya.

"Tanya? Are you going to be okay with this?"

The Yellow Ranger didnt pretend to misunderstand. Giving her best friends question some serious thought, she slipped into a pair of shorts before she answered.

"Yes, I think so. Im pretty sure about myself, but Im a bit worried about Adam. He was taking it so hard...."

"Youll get through this." Kat spoke with conviction as she exchanged the oversize tee with a pale pink blouse. "After all, you two love each other, right? Im certain Adam will get over whatever it was that was bugging him so much. Tommy and the rest of the gang will help him, Im sure."

"Thats what Im counting on," Tanya confided. "I think once Tommy told him that youve been here as well, itll make it maybe a bit easier for him."

The two girls regarded each other in silence for a moment. Just as Jason opened the bedroom door, dressed in his customary black shirt and jeans, Tanya quickly asked Kat before he joined them.

"What about you?"

"I dont think its going to be all that hard for Tommy." She had confided her boyfriends reaction to her decision to her friend during one of the times when Jason had rested. Then, a slightly mischievous smile played around the soft pink lips.

"Besides, I think Tommy is in for a few surprises the next time we have some time alone."

Tanya stared at her friend, barely able to close her suddenly gaping mouth. Kat couldnt be serious, could she? Then, a few memories rose in her mind. While she sincerely felt that she was _not_ going to be in the mood for intimacy for some time, she couldnt help but remember at least _some_ of the things shed shared with Jason. The thought of doing these same things with Adam, out of love rather than lust, was.....rather exciting. With an effort, she recalled herself to the present.

"Youre ... sure about this?"

"Oh, definitely," Kat all but purred, but turned serious as Jason approached them a bit hesitantly, duffel bag in hand.

"Why dont you leave this here with our stuff? Just in case we need to come back once more."

Jason felt his cheeks colour up slightly, but met Kats blue eyes openly.

"I really dont think itll be necessary, but youre right." Depositing his bag next to the couch, he inhaled deeply and squared his shoulders.

"Lets go home."

Kat and Tanya each laid a hand on his arm and touched their communicators. In a stream of pink, yellow and gold-tinged white, the three disappeared from the cosy cabin, to rematerialize in a hidden structure somewhere in the desert.

 

***

  


Tommy was running up to the basket, lining up for a hook shot, when his communicator chimed a familiar six-tone signal. The Red Ranger dropped the ball, unheeded, as the other three gathered round him. Raising his wrist to his lips, he spoke into the small device.

"Yes, Zordon? Whats up?"

"Rangers, please come to the Power Chamber." Alphas tinny voice sounded quite normal, lacking the customary urgency whenever their planet was under attack from evil forces. The four young men exchanged puzzled glances. Shrugging, Tommy answered the summons.

"Well be right there, Alpha."

They left the basketball court quickly for a more secluded spot, then teleported away. Once they rematerialized in the dimly-lit Power Chamber, the first thing Adam and Tommy saw were Katherine and Tanya. Both girls looked somewhat exhausted, but cheerful as they greeted their friends.

With a muffled exclamation, Adam fairly flew over to Tanya and drew the Yellow Ranger into his arms. He hugged her for all he was worth, burying his face in her curly hair, as he revelled in the touch and feel of her. Tanya returned his embrace with equal fervour.

Tommy, too, drew Kat into his arms, kissing her briefly but soundly. However, he almost instantly looked around. If the girls were back, then where....

"Wheres Jason? Is he allright?" He gazed into the azure eyes of his girlfriend. "Are _you_ allright?"

Kat smiled indulgently; she couldnt begrudge Tommy his concern for his best friend. She squeezed his waist gently.

"Hes fine. Alpha has already checked him out -- the potions out of his system."

Tommys shoulders sagged with relief. He hadnt wanted to alarm anyone, but the last two days hadnt been as easy for him as hed pretended. Hearing that Kat and Tanya had indeed succeeded in helping Jason rid him of a lot of tension hed refused to acknowledge, even to himself. Now he too buried his face in the sweet-smelling locks of his girlfriend, drawing her closer in gratitude.

Billy and Rocky exchanged delighted glances. The Blue Ranger pumped his fist in the air once, triumphantly.

"Yes! We did it!"

"We, Rocky?" Billy couldnt keep his amusement out of his voice as he took the readouts of Jasons examination from Alpha. "I wasnt aware that you, or any of us male Rangers, had anything to do with curing Jason."

Rocky blushed, and a sheepish grin spread over his face. He scowled playfully at the young genius.

"Aw, cmon, Billy, you know what I meant!"

The former Blue Ranger just favoured him with a knowing grin as he immersed himself in the test results. To his joy and relief, it appeared that whatever the girls and Jason had done while at the cabin, had in fact succeeded in negating the alien potions influence on his old friends hormones. As far as the sophisticated machinery could determine, Jason was completely recovered, if exhausted. Billy smiled in the privacy of his mind. _*Small wonder; he hadnt completely overcome the effects of losing the Gold Powers yet, and now this....even without any potion, I should think that engaging in sexual intercourse for two days straight would exhaust even someone with Jasons great stamina!*_

However, such idle speculation on the threes activities would lead nowhere. Billy turned away from Rocky and his printouts to watch the two couples. Adam and Tanya were still locked in each others arms, just holding on and apparently reaffirming their relationship in silent communion. Tommy held Kat no less closely, but even as the remaining two looked on, the Red Ranger disentangled himself from his girlfriends embrace. Taking a small step away from her, he was about to speak, when Kat kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled understandingly. Nodding her head towards the Power Chambers exit, she released Tommy completely.

"Hes outside. Go to him."

Tommy blushed slightly; he hadnt thought hed been _that_ obvious. But then, Kat knew him fairly well. Smiling his thanks, he trailed gentle fingers down her soft cheek in gratitude, then turned and hurried after his best friend.

***

Jason was sitting in the same spot hed occupied two days ago; only now he felt immeasurably better. The nagging pressure of arousal was gone -- instead, all he felt was a pervasive weariness of body and yes, spirit. His emotions were rather in a turmoil and he knew it would take him some time to put everything in perspective again -- not least his feelings for the Pink Ranger. He couldnt help indulging in some wishful thinking....while he would _never_ want to intrude on Kats and Tommys relationship, it was harder than hed thought it would be to let go of half-formed dreams and fantasies. The memories he carried of how it had felt to hold the lovely blonde in his arms, of kissing her sweet mouth and exploring her soft, creamy skin didnt exactly help matters. While Jason certainly did not dismiss Tanya and her darker, more subdued charms -- after all, the Yellow Ranger had been the first to offer her help to him so generously -- he felt nothing more than deep gratitude and a very profound friendship for this special girl.

_*It certainly would be easier if Kat werent the exact image of my Dream Girl!*_

With an effort, he wrenched his thoughts into another direction. Deliberately, he called up images of Emily: her more vibrant colouring, her slightly stubborn streak which could be equally exciting and exasperating, her fierce independence...and the soft glow in her eyes when hed kissed her for the first time, her mischievous smile when she teased him or badgered him into something hed sworn hed never do....

The ex-Ranger had to laugh under his breath as he recalled the Fashion Show. He couldnt recall when hed ever felt _this_ ridiculous in his life, as he marched down the catwalk in a silver lamé shirt, of all things. But it had been worth the delight in Emilys warm blue eyes. So what if they didnt turn a deep azure when he kissed her, but stayed the same colour no matter what she felt at any given moment? What did it matter that her hair wasnt _quite_ as silky, or caught the moonlight in silver reflexes? She was in love with him, shed said so once, and Jason knew that he cared deeply for her, as well. He couldnt say if it was love he was feeling, but after all, they were still teenagers, still in school.

_*Id better get used to it; Im going to have to learn to trust and love without the immediacy shared danger brings. I wont have to trust my life to her, or fear for hers...and Im not sure I could do that, anyway. How in the world do Tommy and Adam manage? It was bad enough being afraid for my friends, for Tommy. How am I supposed to handle sending the girl I care for against cogs, monsters or worse?*_

His musings were interrupted as he heard the soft whoosh of the Power Chambers sliding doors opening behind him. Jason didnt need to turn to know it was Tommy, but did so, anyway. He smiled a welcome at his best friend.

Tommy paused for a moment, his chocolate eyes taking in Jasons relaxed posture. He was sitting much as he had Friday night, but the tension was gone from the broad shoulders. Instead, his best friend offered him a warm if weary smile, as open as always, and it was then that Tommy finally was able to relax completely. Hed seen that smile before, after hed joined the Rangers for the first time and the old team forged their friendship; after hed come back as the White Ranger and Jason assured him that he didnt hate him for having been appointed the new leader, and lately after Jason had lost the Golden Powers and with them his last chance of ever being a Ranger again. True, there was a bit of sadness in that smile, but Tommy had every intention of cheering Jason up, once everything and everybody had been sorted out. For now, there was one thing he just _had_ to do.

A few quick strides brought the Red Ranger across the remaining distance between him and Jason, who had risen at his approach. Without a single word, Tommy did what hed desperately wanted to do two days ago -- he reached out and drew his best friend into a fierce hug. Jason never hesitated, but returned the embrace in equal measure. Tommys words to him echoed once more in his mind, and in that instant, the former Red and Gold Ranger let go of his lingering feelings for Kat, locking them up in the farthest corner of his mind and throwing away the keys. Not without a measure of genuine regret, true, but in the knowledge that Tommys and Kats peace of mind and their happiness was more important to him than his own. He_would_ not,_ could_ not repay their caring and friendship by intruding on their relationship in any way.

_*Ill just have to believe -- and deep down, I do -- that someday Ill find someone to love this deeply. Maybe itll be Emily, maybe even Kat, but then it might be someone else altogether. Theres time to find out....now, when Im out of the direct line of fire, when I dont ever have to worry about getting killed or worse by Space Aliens anymore, I finally have all the time in the world to look for love!*_

The two young men released each other at last. Both were blushing slightly, but they cared about each other too much to let something as small as embarrassment stand in their way. If nothing else, Mondos attempt to disrupt the team of active and former Rangers had stripped them of the necessity to pretend. Both Jason and Tommy knew that the words theyd spoken to each other the other night could never be taken back -- nor would they want that.

Tommy held Jason at arms length as he inhaled shakily. He looked his best friend over critically, but knew deep down that he neednt worry anymore. Still, he just _had_ to ask.

"Are you allright, bro?"

Jason gripped the strong hands in his own as he stepped back. Smiling his understanding at his friend, he nodded once.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Thanks to Tanya and Kat..." the husky voice trailed off. Jason knew that they all needed to talk, especially him with Adam and Tommy, but it was rather difficult to find the necessary detachment right now. Everything was still too fresh in his mind . Consequently, he limited himself to telling Tommy the foremost thing in his mind.

"Do you and Adam have _any_ idea how special Kat and Tanya are? If it hadnt been for them, their trust and courage... I dont even want to think about where Id be now!"

Tommy laughed softly, delighted that his best friend was fine, that he had his girlfriend back safe and sound, that the whole ordeal was _finally_ over, even if it had only taken two days. It had been the longest forty-eight hours of Tommys life, barring the time Lord Zedd had held Kimberly captive while he was slowly draining her of her Powers.

"Forget it, Jase. Its over, thats all that counts." Tommy shook his head as he settled next to his friend. He could see Jason wanted to contradict, but this was not the time for a prolonged heart-to-heart talk. The signs of exhaustion in Jasons and the girls faces were all too obvious. Still, it wouldnt hurt to take a few more minutes for each other.

"I ... Im not sure I _can_ forget. Or even if I want to," Jason confessed hesitantly. He glanced sideways at Tommy, not sure if hed understand. He neednt have worried.

"I hear you, bro. I think, if I were in your shoes, Id feel the same. Dont worry -- Kat and I will be fine." Tommy deliberately addressed one of the things he knew must be on Jasons mind. "And Adam and Tanya will, too -- in a while, at least. And yes, we _both_ know how special the girls are." Tommy grinned reassuringly at his friend. "Why do you think we fell in love with them in the first place?"

 

***

  


Two weeks had passed, and life had gone on for past and present Rangers; the teens were slowly regaining their former ease with each other, although there had been many awkward moments between the two couples, Jason and the girls and most of all between Jason, Adam and Tommy. However, they hadnt found the right time yet to talk it out and resolve the situation to their mutual satisfaction. It was as if each was waiting for the other to make an overture, but none seemed able to take that necessary first step. As a result, the group was not as tightly-knit as usual. Billy and Rocky, the only ones not directly affected, could do nothing but stand back and wait, willing to lend an ear if needed, but essentially unable to help their friends directly. It was a thoroughly frustrating situation for the former and the current Blue Ranger, but they both agreed not to step in ... yet.

It was Tuesday afternoon; school was over, and all of the Rangers and their former teammates were rested and ready to resume their lives as they had been before That Weekend. Somehow, without talking about it, they all tended to think about it in capitals.

Jason went home right away; his exertions while under the influence of the Ecstasy potion had set his recovery time back a bit, and he still needed his rest. Hed decided _not_ to mention to the others that the muscles in his lower back had been aching rather fiercely, and that he had seriously considered looking for a therapist to massage the kinks away. A careful exercise program and judicious use of hot baths had taken care of the problem, though, and he was feeling more like his usual self with every passing day. Emily had returned after her one-week stay had turned into two, and he had a date with her as soon as her shift at the Beach Club was over. Somewhat to his surprise, Jason was experiencing almost the same kind of nervousness as just before the first time hed ever asked her out, and his heartbeat accelerated when he thought of having time to hold her and kiss her tonight.

Adam and Tanya had gone back almost to the early stages of their relationship, just spending time together. Although, there was a marked difference -- they knew each other intimately after all, and it was _very_ easy to slip an arm around the other, to kiss and cuddle before the awkwardness left in the wake of That Weekend returned. Tanya was rapidly revising her first estimation on wanting and needing intimacy any time soon; she loved Adam, and the distance between them was grating on her nerves. If something didnt happen soon, she was going to have to take the initiative. Observing her boyfriend out of the corner of her eyes as he walked her home from school, a careful two steps beside her, she came to a decision.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" The slim teen looked at her with a mixture of dread and hopefulness. Tanya thought that the latter definitely was something to build upon.

"Adam....sweetie, I think we need to talk."

The Green Ranger paled. He stopped right where he stood and fixed stricken black eyes on the yellow-clad girl.

"W-what about?"

Tanya couldnt help herself; although theyd never been overly demonstrative about their feelings in public before, she simply slid her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"About us. About how much you mean to me, and how Ive wished all during That Weekend that it couldve been _you_ with me up at the cabin."

Adam automatically drew Tanya closer to him. Hed wanted so much to hold her, kiss her during these last couple of weeks, but after their initial_long_ embrace, hed been reluctant to do so, thinking that shed prefer to be left alone rather than be forced into a closeness she might no longer be comfortable with. It was also the reason hed held back and retreated every time hed been tempted to show her how much he still wanted her. Tanyas words, though, removed some of his anxiety. And yet, he wanted to be _very_ sure.

"Y-you did?"

"Of course. Jason is a good friend, and he was quite ... gentle, as much as he was able, but I dont love him. Not the way I love you." There was no sense in pussyfooting around the issue, so Tanya came directly to the point.

Adams smile could have lit up half of Angel Grove at night. Not caring that they were in the middle of the sidewalk, he hugged Tanya for all he was worth, burying his face in her hair.

"Oh God, Tanya .... I ... I thought you might not want me anymore .."

"Not want you anymore?! Adam, _what_ on Earth are you talking about?" Tanya could hardly believe her ears as she returned Adams fervent embrace.

The Asian teen blushed crimson as he peeked at his girlfriend.

"I ... I just thought that ... Jason is so good-looking, and a better athlete, and ... and probably more experienced than me..." his voice trailed off as he saw the thoroughly exasperated Look the Yellow Ranger gave him. Tanya was very good at giving a person a Look. Adam smiled somewhat tentatively; it had been a while since hed been the recipient of one of her Looks. His blush intensified as Tanya just shook her head. Her lips were twitching slightly, as if she were trying very hard not to laugh at him, and the Green Ranger suddenly felt like a five-year-old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He hung his head.

"Oh Adam," Tanya sighed and cupped the bowed head in both her hands, tilting it up until she could meet her boyfriends eyes. Shed known that, because of his shyness, Adam had the lowest self-esteem of all the Rangers, but shed honestly never imagined that he could think for even a minute that shed prefer Jason --or anyone else, for that matter --over him.

"How could you even think that? Dont you trust me at all?"

The mild reproof in her voice sent yet another rush of blood into Adams cheeks. He desperately wanted to turn away from the loving eyes, but Tanyas grip on both sides of his face wouldnt let him. Having no choice, he finally met her questioning gaze.

"I ... I do, really; it ... its just ...."

Tanya decided there and then to put things right between them. Not caring that they were in public, she threaded her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his leanly muscled body. Adams arms closed instinctively around her waist. She shook her head in fond exasperation and let her smile show in her voice as she earnestly looked into the black eyes.

"Adam ... oh Adam, honey, youre an idiot. And a fool. And a sweetheart, and handsome, and brave, and any number of other things I cant remember right now, and I couldnt love you more if I tried."

With that, she drew the dark head with the longish locks down and fitted her full mouth against his, kissing him with a passion and tenderness she had shown him before only when they had been making love. The Green Ranger stiffened for a moment, then gave himself up to the kiss with a tiny, needy moan. Hed wanted to do this ever since Tanya came back from the cabin, but hadnt dared; now, he couldnt care less that they were right out in the open, in full view of Tanyas neighbours. The two stood in a close embrace for long moments, even after their kiss had ended for lack of air, swaying slightly against each other. Finally, Adam lifted his head and the first genuine smile in days quirked his mobile mouth in a familiar expression.

"You ... you think you can forgive me for being such an idiot?" he asked, gently brushing a strand of hair out of Tanyas eyes.

"Only if you promise never to do it again," Tanya demanded, a relieved grin slowly spreading across her face.

"I dont know if I _can_ promise you that. But Ill try, okay?" The light tenor was hopeful.

Tanya pretended to think for a moment, then snuggled closer into Adams arms. He nuzzled briefly at her throat as he waited for her answer. Tanya chuckled slightly.

"Thats good enough for now, I guess." To her absolute delight, Adam then proceeded to kiss her almost senseless, only stopping when wolf-whistles from a passing car penetrated their absorption with each other. Breathless and giddy, they resumed their walk to the Sloanes house, their arms firmly around each other as their blushes slowly subsided.

When they reached their destination, Tanya ushered Adam inside, into the large kitchen. She automatically checked the answering machine; she made notes of a few routine calls for her parents who were in San Francisco on business for the day, when suddenly her mothers voice sounded from the tiny tape.

_&lt;"Tanya darling, theres been a slight change in plans -- Professor Henderson wants to take us to a special fundraiser tonight where we can meet directly with some officials from Brazil who are in town just until tomorrow. This might actually smooth our way on the next dig. Anyway, dont wait for us at the airport tonight -- well catch the early flight tomorrow morning and be at Angel Grove International around lunchtime. We love you, sweetie -- see you tomorrow after school!"&gt;_

With a click, the tape shut off and started to rewind. While the tiny apparatus whirred happily to itself, Tanya kept her back towards Adam, her mind and emotions in sudden turmoil. Her parents werent coming home tonight....that meant she had the house to herself .... she was all alone in the comfortable structure with Adam.... her heart started beating like a triphammer as she slowly turned around. She felt the blood rise hotly in her cheeks as she finally faced Adam.

The Green Ranger stood next to the kitchen table, having difficulties breathing. Hed heard Mrs. Sloanes message, and suddenly he felt a desperate need to tug at the collar of his tee. His dark eyes fastened on the lovely features of his girlfriend as she slowly raised her eyes to his. With a voice he hardly recognized as his own, he whispered the one thing that was suddenly paramount in his mind.

"My folks are at a reunion back in Stone Canyon; they wont be home til late tonight."

Tanya swallowed once. All of a sudden, her nerve endings seemed almost electrified as she continued to stare into Adams black eyes .... which seemed to get hotter every second. She recognized the flame lighting them all too well; after all, shed observed it a lot over That Weekend in another pair of eyes not _quite_ as dark. But then, it hadnt been _quite_ as welcome, either. A slow smile began to play around her lips as her muscles began to relax. The expression on the beautiful dark face made Adam catch his breath as he felt other articles of his clothing become severely restrictive. Barely able to breathe, he was only capable of uttering a single word.

"T-tanya?"

She heard the hope and need in the way he almost-sighed her name. It was a perfect match for her own feelings. Thus, the Yellow Ranger gave the only possible answer to her teammate and lovers unspoken question.

"Yes."

 

***

  


Tommy had told Kat he was heading up to the cabin to put everything in order again. There was laundry to return, the last foodstuffs to dispose of, the heater and water tank to shut down again ... on impulse, the Pink Ranger had decided to accompany her boyfriend, although she could think of more pleasant ways to spend the afternoon than doing household chores. Once there, the two divided the various small jobs between them. Tommy saw to the kitchen and appliances while Kat cleaned the bathroom and put fresh linens on the bed. She was currently yanking at the cloth ropes still tied to the headboard, grumbling under her breath. It was no use; the knots were just too tight for her. Shaking her head in exasperation, she straightened again; the Pink Ranger hadnt thought that Jason had been straining _that_ much against his bonds. However, she couldnt just cut the ropes loose; they needed to be returned to the living room, to hold back the drapes.

Huffing slightly, Kat gave up the attempt before she broke a fingernail.

"Tommy?"

She heard him answer indistinctly from the shed just outside the kitchen, where he was shutting down the heater.

"Tommy, can you come here for a moment?" Kat called a bit more loudly.

"Sure; give me just a sec." Tommys voice was muffled. Within a few moments, though, he joined her in the bedroom. Kat was putting fresh slipcovers on the pillows and jerked her head distractedly towards the bed.

"Could you please get the ropes off the bedposts? The knots have drawn too tight for me."

"Sure." A bit bewildered, Tommy knelt on the mattress, already covered with a fresh sheet. Deftly, his strong fingers untied the brown cords. Smoothing them in his hand, he looked at them, then cocked a curious eyebrow at his girlfriend who was plumping up the pillows before depositing them on the bed.

"Whatever did you do with these? Where are they from, anyway?"

"They go around the drapes at the window behind the couch," Kat answered, mentally cataloguing what else needed to be done. She collected the water bottle and glasses from the nightstand and wandered off to the kitchen, Tommy trailing behind her. "We -- well, Tanya actually -- used them in the beginning to tie Jasons hands."

An invisible observer would have been able to see and hear the Red Rangers jaw hit the floor. As it was, Kat was oblivious as she rinsed the glasses and dried them. Only the strangled sound of Tommys voice brought her back to the here and now.

"You .... you tied Jase up? And then you ... and he ... oh my God..." Tommy blushed fiercely as his mind was suddenly assaulted by images of his best friend stretched out on crisp white sheets, arms bound over his head and his body hard with need, with Kat bending over Jason, her long blonde curls trailing over his sculpted muscles. He swallowed hard and fought the urge to adjust his suddenly too-tight pants.

"Yes; it was Jasons idea, actually, because hed frightened Tanya a bit in the beginning."

Katherine had to struggle to keep her voice neutral as she observed Tommys discomfort, but perversely being back at the cabin helped. She hadnt been able to talk to her boyfriend and lover about her experience before, although shed wanted to; somehow, the words wouldnt come, and Tommy had assured her right after her return that hed wait until she was ready.

She lowered her eyes as the silence between them became somewhat oppressive. Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat. Kat hadnt meant to, but her gaze had dropped below Tommys waistline, and she blushed hotly as she recognized the unmistakeable bulge in his pants. The blue eyes flew upwards again, to meet chocolate orbs which closed in momentary embarrassment. When they opened again, she gasped at the half-defiant, half-apologetic look Tommy gave her. Kat fairly flew back to the bedroom.

Tommy watched Kat disappear before he could say anything. He briefly argued with himself if he should follow her, she seemed so upset, but ultimately decided against it. Her revelation had _really_ thrown him for a loop, and it was unbelievable how much, or how fast, the vision of Jason tied up like that had gotten to him. Even now, he could feel his penis twitch in his shorts, and he adjusted himself self-consciously. It didnt help much. Zeo Ranger Five knew that his girlfriend had noticed his sudden arousal, and he could only hope that it didnt disgust her too much.

_*Kats always been so shy about having sex ... making love ... although Id think she had to have gotten over it a bit, if shes been with Jase like that...*_

A new, tiny spurt of arousal tingled along Tommys nerve endings. Sighing, he cast another glance in the direction of the bedroom, but Kat had closed the door behind her. Well, maybe itd be better if he left Kat to calm down on her own. He wanted to hold her, to reassure her that nothing had changed between them, but maybe the time wasnt quite right yet. Silently shaking his head at his uncharacteristic procrastination, Tommy took one of the soda cans out of the fridge and decided to take a short break. He wandered out on the porch, looking over the tiny lake as he gradually felt his erection diminish.

 

***

  


In the bedroom, the Pink Ranger took up the top sheet with trembling hands and tried to smooth the crisp linen over the mattress, but was too distracted by what had just happened; with a faint sigh she sank onto the bed, staring unseeingly into the room that had become so familiar to her such a short time ago. Her thoughts were whirling chaotically.

_*Why am I so surprised that Tommy gets turned on by the thought that Jason was tied up while I was with him? Remember what you felt that second afternoon when you teased Tanya about it? What it wouldve been like if we had bound him again?*_

Kat felt a rush of heat coil deep in her belly and her breasts began to tingle as images of That Weekend rose in her mind. She had tried hard_not_ to think about it, but being back at the cabin, in the very room she had spent so much time with Tommys best friend, made it impossible to escape her memories any longer. She moaned softly as her pulse rate soared, and her eyes closed as she remembered...

_*Jason bending over her, his eyes flashing dark fire at her... his large, warm hands moving across her flushed skin ... the hot mouth devouring hers, then wandering down to her throbbing nipples...licking, nibbling, suckling....his skilled tongue lashing her higher into sexual frenzy until she could only sob out his name with need ... the hot, thick shaft opening her up, filling her body with its urgency... their skin slick with sweat as they moved together as one, straining towards fulfillment again and again until they exploded into orgasm, their cries of release echoing around the room...._

_Then there was the aftermath ... the gradual slowing down of hammering hearts as they kissed, hands once more roaming the others body in soothing caresses as their legs twined with each other and they relaxed against the rumpled sheets to drift off into sleep together, only to start the cycle anew as the Ecstasy potion claimed her as surely as Jason, even though it only coursed through his veins while he took his pleasure within her willing body ..._

_And there were the times in between, when they rested ... cuddling close in each others arms ... talking ... sharing ...the way Jason carried her to the couch ... how his hands felt on her wet skin as they showered together ... roaming her body and teasing her... the look in his eyes as he saw her naked for the first time ... his tears after they had found the right way to relieve his need ...*_

With a violent shake of her head, Kat returned to the present. It was over; had been over for more than two weeks now, and it was time to resume her life. And her life did _not_ include the former Gold Ranger, but Tommy. Zeo Ranger Five. The man who had trusted her enough to open his heart to her after his first girlfriend had let him go with hardly an explanation, cutting him to the quick. She had no business to relive her time with Jason -- Tommys best friend. A person her boyfriend cared enough about to offer himself to when the effects of the Ecstasy potion became known.

Katherine sighed heavily as she slumped on the bed, absently crushing the top sheet between her fingers. She had thought long and hard about what had happened between her and Jason, and reluctantly had to admit that hed gotten to her far more than she was comfortable with. Otherwise, she was sure, she could _never_ have opened up so much to him.

_*Yes, Jason is attractive. Handsome -- extremely so. Also nice, funny, caring, intelligent ... sexy ... but sos Tommy. And Im in love with him, I know I am. I couldnt have made love with Tommy in the first place if I didnt love him.*_

Another sigh rose from what felt like the soles of her feet as she slowly got up to finish making the bed.

_*I wonder ... if Jason had been in Angel Grove when I moved here ... would I still have fallen in love with Tommy, or would it have been with his best friend?*_

The Pink Ranger had no answer as she completed her chore. Uncomfortably aware that her memories had aroused her to the point that she could feel the wetness between her legs soaking her panties, Kat tried to concentrate on the task at hand. She looked around once more to see if she had overlooked anything; finding everything in order, she turned, but as she did so, her left foot hit against something that rolled over the hardwood floor with a faint clatter. Curious, Kat bent and from under the bed retrieved the dark glass vial Alpha had handed her before she teleported up. It rattled slightly. Kat worked the lid off and a last contraceptive-cum-stimulant rolled into her palm. The tiny white tablet seemed almost to mock her, and the blonde moaned again under her breath as a shudder worked its way down her spine. Clutching both the vial and the pill in her hand, Kat all but fled the bedroom.

She stood in the living room, trying to control her breathing, as she caught sight of Tommy. He was standing outside on the porch, slowly sipping a soda as he leaned against the railing. He had discarded his shirt a while ago, and his tanned, muscular arms contrasted nicely with his red muscle shirt as a light breeze stirred his long hair, blowing it away from his forehead. Kat watched, suddenly mesmerized, as he rolled the chilled can against his forehead before draining it. The muscles in his throat worked as he swallowed the cool liquid, and a few drops spilled over as he tilted the can up, coursing down his strong neck to leave a moist trail that disappeared down his torso.

As Kat stood and all but drooled over the handsome leader of the Power Rangers, she suddenly became _very_ much aware of the small round lump in her fist. Slowly, she opened her hand and stared at the pill. The blue eyes turned once more towards the porch and the tall figure raising his face towards the wind and sun. The blonde felt her breasts grow heavy and begin to ache.

_*Impossible ... I cant just ... but why not? I love Tommy, and I know he loves and wants me .... what if he says no?*_

Kat swallowed hard, barely holding back a needy sigh.

_*What if he says yes?*_

The thought intensified the ache in her already-throbbing nipples and sent a fresh, tiny spurt of moisture into her tingling folds.

_*Ive never done this before! I cant ... cant just ... **seduce** ... Tommy!*_

However, once formed, the idea would not go away. Before more rational thought prevailed, Kat lifted the contraceptive to her mouth and lipped it from her palm. Swallowing it dry as shed done that Saturday night before she went to Jason the first time, the Australian drew in a deep breath and absently let the glass vial fall to the floor. The muted clatter on the carpet brought Tommy around to face her, and the Red Rangers mouth suddenly went dry as he took in the flushed face of his blonde girlfriend.

Tommy was completely bereft of speech as Kat sashayed towards him, her full breasts heaving slightly under her coral- pink t-shirt, two hard little protrusions pointing directly at him. The azure eyes were dark with passion as Kat lifted her arms around his neck, rubbing her hips seductively against his own. The quivering rosy lips beckoned as Tommy instinctively grasped Kat around the waist, and he felt himself grow rock-hard the instant her pink tongue-tip moistened the soft mouth.

The Red Ranger couldnt help the moan that escaped him as Kat kissed him, softly at first, then with increasing passion. She had _never_ taken the lead in a kiss like this, although she certainly had not been totally passive -- but what she was doing to him with her lips and tongue now sent his hormones rocketing sky-high.

Kat let her tongue-tip trace the seam of Tommys lips as she undulated against him. The hard, tall body felt so incredible against her soft curves that she purred deep within her throat. The tiny vibrations sent shivers down the two teens spines, and involuntarily Tommy answered with a groan that seemed to rise from the deepest recesses of his soul. Almost immediately, Kat took advantage of the fact that the firm lips opened slightly under hers, and she slipped her moist oral organ inside, to duel with Tommys. He was unable to resist the blatant invitation and reciprocated. Within moments, the two were clutching hard at each other as they devoured their partners mouth almost savagely. Only when the need to breathe became too insistent did they separate reluctantly, bodies still pressed close, their breaths coming in short, fast gasps.

Katherine looked up into Tommys brown eyes with an expression in her sapphire pools that sent another surge of blood directly into his already-straining shaft. She felt the instinctive thrust of his hips against hers, and answered with a sensuous grind that provoked yet another deep moan. Barely able to keep his eyes open with arousal, Tommy watched his normally serene, calm, demure girlfriend transform into a sexy siren right before him. All the shyness and insecurity that Kat had displayed in their lovemaking before seemed to have vanished into thin air, and the sensual smile playing around the soft, moist lips was truly a sight to behold. Tommy captured it with his own lips.

Their kiss, like the ones before and quite a few after, lasted a long time. The two Rangers were lost only within each other as they explored, licked, nibbled and nipped at soft tissues and moist tongues until their bodies throbbed with need. Finally, Kat took a small step backwards, her hands still locked around her boyfriends neck and her hips once more swaying against the steel-hard ridge in Tommys pants. Her eyes sparkled with an expression he had _never_ seen in them before, and she slowly licked her already-glistening lips again.

"Ohmygod, Kaaaaat ... !" Tommy moaned as he thrust his hips insistently into her softness. His head was swimming as he tried to collect his wits when he heard the Pink Ranger chuckle softly deep within her throat. The sound made his blood pressure soar.

"Kat .... oh God, Kat, please ... !" Tommy panted as he felt the smooth hands glide under his tank top, outlining and caressing the muscles on his back and chest.

"Hmmm? Please what?"

The sultry purr wrapped itself around Tommys consciousness, making it _extremely_ difficult for him to concentrate. Kat had succeeded in pushing the thin cotton up and her hands roamed unhindered over the warm expanse of skin. Tommy gasped at the bolt of sexual energy shooting into his groin as she gently pinched a tiny nipple.

"Kat .... uhhn ... Kat .... w-what are you ... mmmmm ... d-doing?"

"Cant you tell, Tommy?" the blonde seductress whispered into his ear, flicking a moist tongue-tip against the shell. The sensation was unexpectedly erotic, and Tommy angled his neck into the flirty caress. Because of that, he almost didnt notice what Kats hands were doing to the front of his loose chinos. Before he could react, much less protest, she had opened the fly and was slipping those incredible hands inside his boxers, dipping over his asscheeks to grasp the tight muscles in a teasing grip. Then, Kat slid them towards the front and his throbbing erection once more. The Red Ranger moaned loudly as his girlfriend cupped his balls in one hand and skimmed along his rod with the other.

Kat watched Tommys reactions to her boldness avidly. A part of her was wondering why she was doing this, how she could be so forward, but it was drowned out by the thrill of reducing Tommy to a blob of simmering hormones. The feeling of sheer _power _it gave her was completely exhilarating, and the ache spread from her tits towards her pussy. A new idea occurred to her.

_*Youre mad! Youve never done this before!*_ The voice in her mind tried to dissuade her, but her own needs overruled it.

_*So what? Tommy will love it, and its not as if he could tell, anyway!*_

Before she could change her mind, Kat slowly sank to her knees before Tommy, pushing his pants and underwear down on the way. His engorged cock twitched as the air hit the heated skin, and the sight of a drop of clear fluid gathering at the very tip made Kats mouth water. She pressed a first kiss against the spongy head and felt it flare. Encouraged, she closed her eyes and opened her lips, reaching out with her tongue. A few tentative licks produced deeper moans from above, and Kat could feel tremors starting in the strong thighs. Inhaling a shaky breath, she opened her mouth wide and drew as much of the throbbing length inside as she could manage. Holding very still to get accustomed to the taste and feel of actually having Tommys cock within her mouth, she moved her tongue a bit against the satiny smoothness. Liking the sensation, she began to explore.

Tommy nearly went into sensory overload. As soon as Kat sank to the ground, hed known -- prayed for -- what was coming, but _nothing_ could have prepared him for the incredible feeling of having his cock deeply imbedded in that hot, wet cavern. He couldnt help himself; he buried both hands in the silky strands of Kats hair as he stared at the pink lips wrapped so tightly around his length. When her rough/smooth tongue began lapping at the ridge around the corona, he almost lost it. Instinctively, his hips snapped forward, burying more of him inside that incredible orifice. Tommy felt himself hit the back of Kats throat, and withdrew again. His sighs and moans rose from somewhere deep within, and he grasped the blonde head more firmly, tilting it slightly upwards. The angle at which he thrust altered somewhat, and Tommy sensed Kats teeth grazing his shaft. He started to tremble with need, and groaned out her name.

"Kaaat ... !"

The girl slowly opened her eyes at the not-quite desperate sound and looked up into Tommys face, her own pools a deep blue, blazing hotly from within. Deliberately, she swirled her tongue around the silky head, finding the vee of the ridge and licking repeatedly against it. There was something incredibly thrilling about the fact that, although _she_ was on her knees before Tommy, it was _he_ who was at her mercy. It reminded her of the feeling that seeing Jason bound on the bed had left her with. Although she hadnt acknowledged it at the time, it had sent a sliver of arousal deep into the core of her body. But, this was not Jason; this was Tommy who shivered under her hands. Kat could almost _taste_ his desire to just thrust forward, to bury himself within her mouth until he came. However, she wasnt ready for that. Yet.

Kat gently withdrew from Tommys cock, licking delicately until she only held the very tip between her lips. A steady flood of pre-come dripped on her tongue, and she swallowed it a bit gingerly. Finding the taste not too bad, Kat became once more aware of her own bodys desires. Her breasts ached with the need to be touched, to feel Tommys hot tongue wrapped around the hardened knots that were her nipples, and she _knew_ she was soaking wet in her shorts. With a gentle, parting kiss she released the silk-covered steel from her wet oral embrace. Burying her face briefly in the dark curls at the base of the throbbing shaft, she nuzzled there for a few moments, then trailed teasing fingertips over the swollen testes and lithely got up again, to find herself caught in a crushing embrace.

Heedless of Tommys pants puddling around his ankles, the two devoured each other as Tommy yanked Kats t-shirt out of her shorts and burrowed upwards to her aching mounds. Almost roughly, he fumbled briefly with the front clasp of her bra and pushed the lacy cups aside, filling both palms with the soft weight. Tommy brushed his thumbs across the hard tips, causing Kat to suck in a sharp breath and grind her hips against his naked flesh. Tommy tore his mouth away, gasping for air. His eyes burned into their sapphire counterparts, and the fire in them fanned the flames of his own desire to new heights. Tommy had to swallow hard before he found his voice. The light baritone was hoarse with need as Tommy kneaded Kats heaving breasts.

"Kat .... oh God, Kat .... I want you ...!"

"Yessss!"

The sharp hiss was enough to bring their mouths together once more, tongues duelling with each other. A few awkward shuffles, since he didnt want to let go of the young woman in his arms, enabled the Red Ranger to step out of his crumpled pants and underwear. He then swept Kat up into his arms and without a backward glance carried her inside, towards the bedroom. Once there, Tommy let Kat glide down his body and proceeded to take off her clothes with an urgency hed never displayed before. The Pink Ranger revelled in his touch, moving with the marauding hands while still dusting hot, sucking kisses and licks all over Tommys face, neck and shoulders. Within moments, they were both naked and sank onto the freshly-made bed, where they writhed together with an abandon theyd never shared before.

Kat arched her back, moaning loudly, as Tommy captured a pebbled nipple between his lips. The rosy knot of tissue was hard as stone and ached fiercely, and the first wet swipe of his tongue brought only momentary relief. She thrust her breasts upwards, into closer contact with Tommys mouth. He got the blatant hint. Chuckling breathlessly, he bit into the small protrusion -- not enough to hurt, but more than enough to call forth a sigh that was halfway between torment and pleasure.

"Tommm--meeee!"

He didnt answer verbally; instead, he gathered Kats heaving bosom up in both hands, pressing the firm globes close together so he could flick his tongue rapidly from one hard nipple to the other and back again. Their lower bodies were grinding against each other, almost humping in their eagerness to take and be taken. Nothing mattered but the pleasure they were giving each other, and Tommy finally released one rosy-white swell to cup the moist mound between Kats legs. They fell open at his first touch.

"Tommy, please," the Australian panted. The emptiness she felt seemed almost unbearable; she only knew that she needed to be filled by Tommys hot, throbbing shaft, _now_! Kat tugged impatiently at the broad shoulders, seeking out the ravenous mouth with her own once more.

"I want to make this last ..."

"No! Tommy, I need you within me, _now_!"

Since his own need was eagerly agreeing with the gasped demand, the young man acquiesced and moved between the invitingly spread thighs. Lifting them up towards his waist, he couldnt resist the temptation to draw this out just a _bit_ longer. He bent forward and licked roughly at the glistening folds gaping through the blonde curls. As soon as he made contact with the swollen pearl hidden there, he could feel Kat convulse in orgasm. She screamed softly as the waves of pleasure engulfed her, then collapsed bonelessly into his arms.

"Oooohhhh!"

Tommy couldnt help himself; he laughed as he wiped the moisture off his lips and chin on Kats smooth belly and moved upwards. Despite her climax, she eagerly opened up to him as he entered her with one fluid stroke. Theyd never before had been so much at ease with each other, and Kat clung to Tommys shoulders as he settled himself more comfortably within her. Both teens paused to savour the exquisite feeling as her velvety folds gripped the hard length of his cock. Sparkling blue eyes met glittering brown ones as the two undulated against each other. Mouths met in yet another searing kiss. Then, Tommy eased backwards and thrust his hips once, driving himself still deeper into the welcoming body. Simultaneously, they moaned. Another deep stroke sent shudders down their spines. Tommy paused once more, afraid he would snap.

Kat wrapped her legs high around Tommys torso and drew him down into another long, thoroughly arousing kiss as she clenched her inner muscles around the pulsating rod. When they came up for air, their hearts were thundering against each other.

"Take me, Tommy; make love to me. Please!" Kat shifted her hips slightly, eliciting a soft groan from her lover.

"Mmmmmmh!" The sensual sound was acompanied by a shallow stroke into her heat. Tommy couldnt remember when being within Kat had ever felt so good.

_*Youve never been completely naked within her before!*_ his mental voice reminded him drily. That was the only reason which enabled Tommy to stop. Trying to withdraw from the delightful warmth, he gathered his spinning wits.

"Kat ... Kat, honey, wait...!"

He barely recognized his own voice, it was so raspy with need.

"Hmm? What?" The sexy purr was also almost unrecognizable.

"Kat, I ... I need to get a condom," Tommy panted. He _didnt_ want to leave the delicious heat surrounding his manhood, but a last shred of sanity remained. However, Kats next words destroyed even that.

"Not necessary. There was one of Zordons pills left ... I took it before I ..." Her breathless words were swallowed by Tommys mouth as he buried his tongue and his cock deeply within her mouth and pussy. Within seconds, nothing existed but the insistent desire to become one, to scale the heights of ecstasy together.

Lips caressed and teeth nipped. Hands stroked and glided. Legs entwined and hips thrust against each other as Pink and Red Ranger drove each other higher and higher, straining for that elusive spark that would ignite the universe around them. When they reached it, they cried out the others name as first Kat, then Tommy tumbled head-over-heels into climactic oblivion.

"Tommy!"

"Kat!"

Long-drawn out moans filled the air as they slowed down, still rocking against each other. Gradually, tight grips loosened and frantic kisses gentled as their thundering heartbeats subsided. Only when the last little spasm had faded did Tommy lift his sweaty face from Kats neck, to look into azure pools that glowed and sparkled with an inner flame that sent his pulse skyrocketing again. Still out of breath, he laughed softly as he observed the smug little smile play around her kiss-swollen pink lips.

"I know you dont like it much, but right now you _really_ look like a cat that has gotten the canary!"

"Mrrrreeouww!"

Kat growled at Tommy playfully, for once not chiding him about making a cat joke. Instead, she let the throaty sound roll sexily around her tongue and drew his head down to hers, to nip and nibble at his mouth. She arched into his chest as their tongues duelled, rubbing her still-throbbing nipples against the smooth musculature. The Red Ranger let himself be swept away by the exquisite sensations; however, a shift in position dislodged his softening penis from its delightfully warm, moist sheath.

"Uuhnn...." both moaned simultanously, half with laughter and half with disappointment. Tommy finally rolled off Kat, only to gather her closely in his arms. He gently brushed back a few strands of hair that clung to her damp cheeks. She looked up at him with a look in her eyes that hed never quite seen before. Normally, when they made love, the blue pools took on a deep glow, shining softly with love and satisfaction. All of that was there now, too, but overlaid with a kind of glitter that sent new shafts of heat into his belly. Tommy kissed Kat once more, taking her mouth slowly, sensually, until they were both breathless with laughter and not-quite satiated desire.

The young woman traced the strong features with her fingertips, until they wandered into the long mahogany locks. Tommy chuckled as he shook his head, dusting the fair skin with the strands. His hands roamed over Kats curves, gently tickling here, petting soothingly there, dipping into the sweet folds to trail moistened fingertips to the rosy nipples, circling them until they began to harden once more. He bent to take another taste, and Kat arched her back, offering her creamy globes to his mouth. Tommy couldnt resist and took his time, exploring, kneading, licking and suckling. He stopped before things went any further, though. For one thing, he was still somewhat spent from the most intense orgasm hed ever experienced, and for another, he was enjoying Kats uninhibited responses far too much. Making love to her like this was something hed dreamed about, but hadnt wanted to push her into.

Kat issued yet another sexy moan as her lover released her aching breast to move upwards again, claiming her hungry mouth as they aligned their bodies more comfortably on the rumpled sheet. She reluctantly opened her eyes as she felt Tommy draw away slightly.

"Tommy?"

He shivered at the husky tone. Their legs were still entwined with each other, and he propped his head up on one elbow as he let his free hand glide over the smooth skin, from shoulder to hip and back up again. He laughed gently at his girlfriend as he stole another kiss.

"You sure are a wildcat today."

"Do you mind?" She sent him a smoldering glance as she outlined his pectorals with a teasing finger.

"Not at all." It was Tommys turn to sigh sensually as Kat flicked a fingernail over his tiny nipple, sending little electrical sparks directly into his groin.

"Im just wondering whats gotten into you all of a sudden. Im not complaining, mind, but ..." his voice trailed off as he felt Kat stiffen in his arms. The soft hand fell away from his chest and Tommy could just barely see the blue eyes shutter before Kat turned her head away.

"Kat?"

He gently took her chin in his hand when she wouldnt look at him, lovingly forcing her to meet his eyes.

"What is it, honey?"

Kat swallowed as tears threatened to gather and spill over. She had known this was coming, but did it have to be here -- now?

"Maybe..." she had to force the words through her dry throat, "...maybe you shouldnt ask _what_ has gotten into me, but _who_."

"Huh?" Tommy stared at his girlfriend uncomprehendingly. Then, the meaning of her words registered, along with the dull flush on the porcelain face and the anxious look she cast in his direction.

"I ... I see."

He sat up, running both hands through his hair as he brushed the long strands back.

"Jason, right?"

"Yes." Kats affirmative came in a very small voice. "Tommy, I ..."

The Red Ranger inhaled deeply. Seeing the trepidation in the lovely face, he forced images of Kat and Jason writhing on this very bed from his mind and lay down again, gathering the nude form close. He kissed her forehead.

"Its okay, Kat. I ... you caught me by surprise, is all. I guess I should have expected something like this might happen, but ... I just never thought ..."

Her tears _did_ spill over then. Kat tried to turn away, but Tommy wouldnt let her. He pulled her back into his arms and held her wordlessly as she cried, trying to come to terms with the fact that it hadnt been him, but his best friend who had been the one to unlock the sensuality of Kats nature -- something hed more sensed than known about, but longed to experience. Well, now he had. Tommy gently stroked the trembling girl as he let his mind wander over the past couple of weeks, back to That Weekend. He hadnt asked before because he wanted to give Kat time to regroup somewhat, but it seemed the moment had come.

"Can you tell me about it?" he asked quietly when he felt Kat slowly relax in his arms again. She shivered as she wiped her wet cheeks on the pillow.

"Do you want a blanket, or something?" Tommy inquired solicitously, thinking Kat might be cold.

A light breeze came in through the open window; it actually felt rather good to Tommy on his still-overheated skin, but if Kat needed the cosiness and security of covering up .... besides, shed always been a bit hesitant about being naked with him outside of actually making love.

"N-no, Im fine," she hiccuped as she snuck a peek into the lean face. The chocolate eyes were serious, but still warm; maybe this wasnt going to be too hard, after all. Taking heart from the slight smile and gentle kiss Tommy brushed against her forehead, she rested her head against his shoulder and sent her thoughts back to the two days she had spent mostly in Jasons arms. Drawing a deep breath, she unconsciously hugged Tommys waist as she launched into her memories.

"It ... it started out very much like we expected; I came up here just as Tanya and Jason had finished the first cycle. I..."

The Pink Ranger had to swallow several times as she explained the sequence of events, suddenly embarrassed. It was one thing to do what she had done and talk about the experience with Tanya and Jason, who had been there, but quite another to relate intimate details to her boyfriend. However, Tommy deserved to know. He already knew the basics, so to speak, and there was no real need to describe _everything_ that had passed between her and his best friend. She forced herself to continue.

" ... Jason said that it wasnt really helping him when I just held still and just let him ... you know. Anyway, we both took a shower after the first time, and when we came back here, he sort of lost control for a while." Kat looked up into Tommys eyes just in time to catch the expression of alarm wash over his face. His arms tightened around her.

"God, Kat, he ...." Tommys voice suddenly was hoarse with strain. Had he let his girlfriend go into a situation where she had been hurt in any way? "Jase didnt hurt you, did he?"

"No, no, nothing like that," she soothed him, smiling lightly. "It was just ... I was about to restrain him again when he suddenly couldnt hold back any longer. I had no choice but to go along with what he was doing. Anyway, somehow or other, I dont exactly know _how_ or _why_ it happened, but I began to respond to Jason, and that was sort of the turning point."

Katherine felt Tommy slowly relax beside her as her words sank in. It gave her the courage to tell the rest. Cuddling closer to the muscular body, she didnt notice the slightly dreamy note in her voice as she gave Tommy a somewhat expurgated version of events. Tommy did, but decided not to pursue the matter right now.

He was silent for quite some time when she finished, thinking about what shed said ... and not said. The Red Ranger knew that Kat had only given him the bare facts (he had to grin somewhat sardonically at the aptness of the expression), but he didnt really need or want to know every tiny little detail of what Jason and Kat had done together. Finally, he turned towards the lovely face resting on his shoulder.

"So -- what youre saying is that you and Jase didnt just have sex, but made love."

It wasnt a question, and both knew it, despite Tommys carefully neutral tone.

"Yeah. It was ... oh, Tommy, I dont know! I really cant explain this. It was the same as when _we_ make love, but it was also totally different. It certainly was .... easier, in some ways. I didnt have to hold back, physically or mentally. Not that I have to, with you, but ... And Jason was so relieved ... he actually cried after that first time!"

"Jase ... crying?" That was a thought that hadnt occurred to Tommy before. Somehow, it felt strange to picture his best friend so emotional -- Jason had so much control normally, even _if_ he tended to lose his temper in a fight every now and then. But there had always been extenuating cicumstances before.

_*Like having to have sex with someone elses girl ... girls ... or turn into a sex-crazed maniac does not qualify as extenuating circumstances? Get real!*_

He shook his head and tightened his arms around Kats shoulders, hugging her to him.

"What .... what else happened? If you want to tell me, that is," he added hastily, not wanting to seem merely curious.

Kat thought for a moment. She had told Tommy most of the basic facts already; was there something else he _needed_ to know to really understand? A memory of how she had come on to him only a short time before assailed her. Yes, he deserved an explanation for that -- even though hed participated enthusiastically once the surprise wore off, Kat had sensed his underlying bewilderment. The question was, _could_ she explain her changed attitude and uncharacteristic behaviour? She could only try.

"Tommy ... I guess youre sort of wondering why I ... I mean, just now, on the porch ..." She blushed furiously as she recalled how brazenly she had seduced Tommy. At the same time, with guilty pleasure, Kat experienced a fresh surge of arousal as she remembered how it had felt to take Tommys pulsating rod into her mouth, listening to his moans.

"Yeah," he admitted, his own cheeks just as red. "I mean, it ... _you_ were totally awesome, and Ive wanted that for quite some time, but ... you always seemed so, I dunno, shy about us making love before, or experimenting a bit ..."

"I know," Kat grinned fleetingly, then sobered again. "But Tommy ... when I was with Jason ... his need was so great, and we did it so often ... there was no room to be embarrassed, or inhibited. I ... I guess I lost all that pretty fast. Tanya and I talked about that some; I think it was because it wasnt just about _me_, about my desires. It was about saving Jason from the effects of that Ecstasy stuff. And now I cant exactly go back to the way things were ... before."

Before Kat could say more, Tommy drew her closer to him.

"Im not sure I want you to," he mumbled into her hair as he let his warm hand glide over her back, down past her waist to cup a gently rounded buttock. Delightedly, Kat could feel the gradual lengthening of Tommys manhood against her soft belly. "I kinda like you this way."

She shifted slightly and moaned under her breath as the narrow hips ground minutely against her own.

"I just wish it could have been me to show you all these things," Tommy sighed, only half-seriously. He let his hands roam upwards again, to tease and explore the soft mounds with their hardening rosy tips. His own excitement rose another notch when Kat arched against him, offering herself to his mouth. Before That Weekend, she would have lain back more passively, letting him have his way. Now, she buried her fingers in his long hair, pressing him deeper into her bosom.

"Maybe..." she moaned more loudly as his moist lips fastened over a throbbing nipple, "...maybe we can learn from each other?"

She laughed breathlessly as Tommy lifted his head briefly from the tempting feast, to look at her with eyes that began to smolder with renewed desire. He just cocked a questioning eyebrow at her as he bent once more to suckle her breast.

"There _are_ a few things Jase and I _havent_ done," she reassured him with a slightly naughty smile, giddy with growing excitement. Letting her hands drift down the muscular torso, she grasped her lovers by now fully engorged cock in a firm yet gentle grip, causing him to draw in a hissing breath. Kat disentangled herself from the strong arms and pushed Tommy back against the pillows. Leaning over him, she slowly began to pump her hand up and down his pulsating shaft as she pressed a hungry kiss against his mouth. Tommy filled both palms with her swaying mounds as he delighted in her sure touch. Barely able to think coherently, he managed to gasp as she nipped at his hardened nipples.

"Like ... like wh - what?" Every nerve cell in him was rapidly drowning in sensation as things began to heat up once more.

"Like this, for example," Kat murmured thickly as she scooted down Tommys sculpted body, her mouth once more hovering only inches from his already-leaking cock. He waited with bated breath for the first touch of the soft lips and nearly lost it completely as the rosy tongue-tip snaked out to lick delicately at the reddened skin. Burying his hands in the sunny locks, he shelved everything else as he gave himself over to his girlfriend, wanting only to revel in her newly- discovered sensuality and hardly able to wait for his own turn -- to do at least some of the things to her hed read about in magazines, fantasized about more than once ever since theyd become lovers, and what hed assumed so far that Kat was too shy to agree to. As the waves of desire lapped higher, engulfing their writhing bodies, a last thought penetrated Tommys pleasure-fogged mind.

_*I never thought thered come a day when I might actually be thankful for one of Mondos schemes!*_

 

***

  


Jason sat at a table at the Beach Club, watching Emily deal with the last few customers. She wove agilely through the jumble of chairs and tables, smiling occasionally in his direction. He slowly sipped his drink, thinking of nothing in particular except how good he was starting to feel again. His strength was gradually building up again, and regular checkups by Zordon and Billy monitored his progress so that he was in no danger of overdoing things. Sometimes, the Ex-Ranger chafed under the gentle restrictions, but he tried very hard to follow his mind on this, and not let his impatience win out. Jason was so lost in his musings, that he never noticed Emilys approach until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whereve you been, handsome?" she asked teasingly, laughing as he flushed slightly. It always amused her how easy it was to embarrass her boyfriend whenever she referred to his undeniable good looks.

Jason jumped almost guiltily. His mind had involuntarily strayed back to That Weekend, remembering the spectacular sunsets up in the mountains hed shared with Kat and Tanya. Of course, he couldnt tell Emily about that.

"Thinking about a certain lovely blue-eyed blonde," he grinned, suppressing the small pang his not-quite lie caused him.

_*Well, its true,*_ he tried to console himself. _*She doesnt need to know that I still cant get Kat out of my mind!*_

He was rationalizing, and knew it. But it brought a delighted smile to Emilys face, and she slipped an arm around his waist as the two of them wandered off down the beach, waving good-bye to Ernie in passing. Ruthlessly, Jason shoved his memories back into the dark corner of his mind where they belonged. Emily leaned her head against his shoulder as they ambled along, perfectly content in his embrace. She sighed happily, and felt the strong arm tighten around her shoulders. Both teens didnt talk until they reached the small outcropping of rocks, where theyd had their first _real_ conversation, just before Louie Kaboom showed up. Jason drew Emily down onto the same boulder theyd sat upon all those weeks ago. Before he could say anything, she turned towards him and pulled his head down, brushing a soft kiss against his lips.

"I missed you."

The soft confession was much gentler than she usually talked to him.

"I missed you, too," Jason replied, returning her kiss just as softly. He knew this to be true; if his situation two weeks ago hadnt been so desperate, hed never have considered going behind Emilys back to seek sexual relief. Mentally shaking himself, he hugged her close, tucking her head under his chin as she snuggled into his chest. Was it his imagination, or did Emily seem more ... gentle, somehow, less inclined to assert her fierce independence? If that was the case, he heartily approved. While he had always admired Emilys sheer spunk, hed sometimes wished she were more attuned to his moods. What hardly anybody knew was the fact that Jason Scott, Red and Gold Ranger, one of the fiercest warriors of Earth, had a well-hidden strong romantic streak -- and it was hard to express that when your girlfriend tried at every opportunity to assert the fact that she very much was her own woman.

The blonde girl sighed happily. Meeting Jason and falling in love with him was turning out to be a wonderful experience; he was every bit as strong and independent-minded as Eddie had been, but he didnt need to prove it constantly to everybody. He just ... _was_. There was a maturity and self-confidence in Jason that Emily had very rarely found in any of her contemporaries -- but come to think of it, all of his friends were like that. Emily felt very glad that the gang, as they referred laughingly to themselves, accepted her so unquestioningly. For once, she could just be herself, not needing to prove how tough she could be. She scooted deeper into Jasons arms as they sat, kissing occasionally, and watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon, painting the water in vibrant pinks and oranges. They held each other as they cuddled, enjoying their closeness mostly in silence until Emily stirred in Jasons arms.

"Jase?" Emily whispered his name, trying not to disturb the mellow mood.

"Hmmm?"

"Can ... can I ask you about something?"

Emilys voice was uncertain, and a faint blush stained her tanned cheeks. Jason watched her curiously.

"Sure. You can ask me anything you want -- I wont tell. I thought you knew that."

"I do; its just ... this is .... kinda personal."

Thoroughly intrigued, the young man sat up, to get a better look of the pretty face. Giving her an encouraging nod, he just said quietly, "Go ahead. If I cant, or wont, answer, Ill say so."

Emily looked into her boyfriends dark eyes, seeing the warmth and sincerity in them. Gathering her courage, she blurted out the question that had had her wondering for quite some time.

"Have ... have you ever .... made love with anyone before?"

Jason leaned back, slightly stunned. Of all things, he _hadnt_ expected this. He felt the colour rising in his cheeks as he briefly thought about what exactly to tell Emily. He finally settled on the truth, as far as his experience before That Weekend was concerned.

"Yes. There was a girl in Geneva ... Bernadette ... although, it wasnt really making love. We were intimate, yes, but ...."

"I dont understand," the young woman said, frowning slightly. Jason sighed, remembering.

"Baby ... I dont know if I can explain it properly. Bernie and I ... we were friends, sort of ... we had a lot of interests in common, and liked each other very much .... We had dated before, nothing heavy, but ... the opportunity was there, we were curious, so we ended up in bed together. It was good, but we found out pretty soon that that wasnt what we wanted out of our relationship. It was more than just sex, but not really enough, either. Im lucky that we were able to remain friends, afterwards. I dont regret sharing my first time with Bernie, but it should have been more than just affection and attraction, I guess. Why?"

The blonde thought about his words.

"I ... its just ... Ive been thinking about it lately. Since I met you, to be exact." Emily blushed hotly and wouldnt meet Jasons eyes. He hugged her, touched.

"Oh baby ... but what about your pledge? I thought you promised somewhere to wait for marriage?"

Jason wasnt sure what to make of Emilys admission. Sure, he was attracted to her, but after experiencing Tanyas and Kats generosity and caring, he was not at all certain hed be ready for an intimate relationship right now. Emilys pledge had been a good deterrent from letting his fantasies run amok. On the other hand, his hormones reared up with interest, and he became uncomfortably aware that his shorts were getting a bit tight in certain places.

"It ... its not permanent," the girl whispered, her face still buried in his broad chest. "I gave the pledge in our church, before we moved here, but the pastor wouldnt accept permanent ones from anyone under sixteen. He thought we needed at least _some_ maturity, in order to make an informed decision. I was only fourteen at the time, and we came here before I could pledge again. I really wanted to ... and it was a good excuse to give the people I was hanging out with at the time. They were into trying out everything, especially sex, and if you didnt want to be hassled, you had to go along with the group. Talk about peer pressure!"

Emily sat up and brushed her hair back. She looked at Jason from under her bangs; seeing that he was raptly listening to her, she continued.

"Anyway, those kids respected one thing only, and that was if you had promised something. So, after I pledged at church, they stopped pressuring me. When we moved to Angel Grove, it was just as good an excuse not to give in to Eddie and his friends."

"Are you telling me that guy hit on you?" Jason straightened, indignant. He didnt care much for the other boy, although he was civil to him for Emilys sake when they accidentally ran into each other. True, hed cleaned up his act some, but there was still too much of a rebellious streak in him for Jasons taste.

Emily smiled at his reaction.

"Not really. He tried to persuade me, but I managed to convince him I was serious. He left me alone after that. Mostly. Then I met you, and ..." her voice trailed off. Jason knew that his girlfriend had severed most of her ties to the group of bikers, only seeing them occasionally for old times sake. Grudgingly, he settled down again. Emily took his hand in hers, tracing the palm with soft fingertips as she searched for the right words to continue.

"Jason .... what Im trying to say is ... I guess if _you_ wanted me to ... you know ... I think I could give back my promise."

The former Ranger was stunned speechless. He never would have guessed that what Emily felt for him went _that_ deep. A part of him couldnt help but be flattered and interested -- what normal young man wouldnt be, after such an admission from his pretty girlfriend, but another part was frantically searching for a way out, without hurting Emily.

_*Im not ready for this! Not now! Not when Im still hung up over Kat! Besides, if That Weekend has shown me anything at all, its that I dont want just sex! And I dont know yet if I really love her, or not!*_

Jason turned more fully towards Emily and cupped her flushed face between both hands. Tilting it up, he kissed her very gently on the mouth, caressing the soft lips until they opened for him. While he explored the moist warmth, he tried to marshal his thoughts. It wasnt easy, not with the way Emily was responding to him, moaning softly in her throat. Just before they were out of breath, he released the clinging lips with a last, gentle lick. Seeing the blue eyes open again, he smiled at the dreamy expression. Jason brushed his mouth over her cheeks, into her hair, and drew her back into his arms. Deciding that only honesty (as far as he was able to give it) would suffice, he thought for a moment before he began to speak.

"Emily ... baby, I dont know what to say. No, hear me out, okay?" He smiled reassuringly at his girlfriend before she could say anything.

"Look, first of all, Im touched, I really am, that you would want to be, uh, close to me like that. I know its a big step, especially for a girl. But ... I cant help you with that decision. It has to be _yours_; if you feel being intimate with someone is right for you, thats fine." He grinned a bit sheepishly.

"However ... Emily, I dont know if its the right step for _us_. Not right now, anyway."

"Im in love with you, Jase," Emily protested, slightly hurt at what she perceived as his rejection. "I told you so!"

"I know you did," he replied soothingly. "And I care for you, as well. A lot, actually. And youre pretty, and funny, and smart, and everything I ever wanted in a girlfriend. Its not that I dont want you -- its just that I want to wait. Weve been dating ... how long? A couple of months?"

"Almost three," she pouted. "And youre using what should be my lines!"

Jason had to laugh at that and hugged her close.

"So I am," he grinned, planting a teasing kiss on the tip of her nose. She glowered at him, but her lips were twitching at the corners. Jason became serious again.

"Emily ... being with Bernadette has shown me one thing. I want a real emotional commitment before I make love to _anybody_ again. I dont necessarily want to wait til I get married, but sex alone is not enough for me -- not anymore. I care about you, yes, but I want to be able to say I love you ... and mean it. We simply havent been together long enough for me to be sure about that. You say youre in love with me, and I believe you, but is it the real thing?"

It had been more the time hed spent with Tanya and Kat that had brought Jason to that conclusion, but again, it was something he felt he couldnt share with his girlfriend. Especially not now.

"I ... I dont know," Emily admitted, reluctantly. "I think so."

"Well, why cant we wait until were both sure? No pressure from both of us, we take things as they come, and if we find out along the way that we want to get together that way, thats fine. If it turns out differently, thats fine, too. That way, were not rushing into anything, and need not regret things we did or didnt do."

The girl thought about what Jason said. He certainly had a point, but seeing her cousin with her husband, holding their tiny daughter, had awakened desires in her she hadnt known before. Her cousin wasnt that much older than her, and she had envied her the easy intimacy, the half-hidden caresses she exchanged with her husband. Emily longed for that, and she _knew_ Jason would not take advantage of her. He was far too honourable for that. Having her wishes denied now by the very man she wanted to fulfill them, felt like rejection. She sighed, a bit angrily.

For once, Jason could follow Emilys sometimes convoluted thought processes -- at least up to a point.

"Baby, Im not rejecting you." He kissed her again. "I just want to be very sure this is right for both of us. Lets take our time, and when we still feel that way about each other in a while, Id be more than happy to oblige you!"

Emily shivered at the husky tone. In her mind, she had to admit Jason made a lot of sense, but shed agonized so over her decision, torn between her awakening desires, the promise shed made and the strong feelings she had for her handsome boyfriend ... it wasnt easy to step back again. However, deep down, a tiny part of her breathed a huge sigh of relief that Jason had made _this_ decision for both of them, instead of immediately taking her up on her offer. Emily grudgingly admitted to herself that it was the right choice. Still, she couldnt resist a parting remark, more out of slightly injured pride than anything else.

"Have I ever told you I _hate_ it when youre right?"

"Repeatedly," Jason grinned. He settled back against the sun-warmed rock, drawing Emily across his lap. Tracing her features with a broad, warm fingertip, he turned serious dark eyes on her.

"Emily, I want very much to make love with you." Somewhat to his surprise, it was the truth. "If ... _when_ were both ready, Ill be honoured if you really want me to be the first for you. But please, lets take this slow and wait a while yet?"

She looked at Jason for a long while, then nodded reluctantly.

"It ... its just not easy to wait," she admitted. "The way you make me feel when we kiss ..." Emily blushed hotly.

"I guess its about the same when Im holding you like this," Jason conceded ruefully. "Youre so pretty ... at times, its very hard not to do something like this." Very carefully, he placed a hand over her breast, squeezing gently.

Emily sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, feeling her nipple contract and harden. She stiffened instinctively, and Jason removed his hand in a gentle caress.

"You see? I dont think youre _quite_ as ready as you thought youd be."

The absence of that warm pressure was at the same time reassuring and disappointing.

"How ... how will I know when Im ready?" she asked in a small voice.

"I dunno. We can only wait and see, and maybe try a little, every now and then. Okay?"

"O-okay."

The two sat on the warm sand, holding each other, just looking into the others eyes. After a few moments, Jason chuckled and drew Emily closer to his chest.

"Meanwhile, why dont we go with what were already comfortable with?"

With that, he captured the soft lips with his own and began to explore her mouth once more, delighting in the soft sounds and sweet surrender Emily granted him as they kissed, until darkness settled around them. Walking home hand in hand, they felt mellow and content -- even if a slight element of frustration had managed to creep in. They _were_ healthy teenagers, after all, and common sense and resolve only went so far. Saying goodbye to Emily on her doorstep with a long, thorough kiss goodnight, Jason made his way to his parents house, thankful that at least one of his ghosts had been laid to rest. He felt a new sense of comfort and security in his relationship with Emily, and for the first time in days, hed been able to banish images of the Pink Ranger from his mind. He knew he wasnt quite over Kat yet, but his experience with Emily this afternoon gave him hope that he _could_ let go ... eventually.

_*Now if I only had that talk with Adam and Tommy behind me yet!*_

Jason sighed as he unlocked the front door, went up to his room and flopped down on his bed. Hands laced behind his head, he stared at the ceiling. He was very much tempted to just let the matter lie, but he was well aware of the underlying strain between him and his friends. The former Ranger knew that clearing the air was the only way to regain their former ease with each other, and he wanted that above all. Jason missed his closeness with Tommy especially. He couldnt help remembering Tommy offering himself to him; it still filled him with a feeling of awe and gratitude. However, the way things had turned out, he doubted he could have responded to the Red Ranger -- or Tommy to him -- in the fashion necessary to really break the potions hold over his system. In retrospect, Jason could envision himself taking Tommy -- he flushed a bit guiltily at the rush of arousal the image still brought to his mind -- but he had a hard time picturing the two of them just exploring each other, taking their time to evoke responses, caressing warm, damp skin with hands and lips ...

With a mental shake, Jason let go of his musings; they only served to arouse him further, and since his nocturnal fantasies and dreams were more than sufficient for the moment, he didnt want to provoke his subconscious into something he was not at all prepared to handle. Deciding to leave well enough alone, he prepared for bed, slipped under the covers and soon fell asleep, his dreams for once populated not only by Tanya and/or Kat, but also the mischievous face of Emily as she, too bent over him with seduction in mind.

 

***

  


Adam watched Tanya sleep beside him, the gathering dusk gradually obscuring his view of her gentle curves, which were only partially covered by her floral sheets. They had gone to her room and undressed each other slowly, much like the first time they had made love. That had been at his house; today wasnt the first time that he had entered Tanyas domain, but theyd never been intimate here before. Their hands had moved over each newly-uncovered patch of skin, gently sensitizing each other until their breaths caught with increasing urgency. Moving as one, they had lain down on the soft mattress, and as Tanyas scent surrounded him, Adam had reclaimed the girl he loved with a sense of awe and wonder, marvelling, as always, at her response to him.

They had rocked together slowly, sensually, both taking their time with the other, whispering words of love and encouragement, riding the gentle waves of desire until both Green and Yellow Rangers were pulled under into a friendly maelstrom from which they emerged sated and content. Afterwards, they had begun to talk, sharing their feelings about what had happened between them -- and between Tanya and Jason. Tanya had blushed to the roots of her hair and couldnt look Adam in the eyes as she confessed to him that she had done more than just provide plain sexual relief to their former teammate -- that she had actually enjoyed making love with Jason, after that first near-disastrous coupling.

Adam had thought about that silently for a while, his eyes for once unreadable even to his girlfriend. Tanya tried to take comfort in the fact that his arms still held her close, a hand absently stroking her hip. Finally, the slim teen turned towards her. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he stared once more at the ceiling as he formulated his thoughts.

"You know ... if I had had _any_ idea, before ... I think I wouldve had a bigger problem with that, while I was down here, wondering, worrying ... but from what youve told me, I believe Im more glad than not that it was good for you."

"Huh?" Tanya raised her head from Adams chest, staring incredulously into the obsidian eyes.

He smiled at the lovely, dark-skinned girl in his arms.

"I know this sounds crazy, after the way I acted, but from what youve just told me ... if things had gone on like that first time ... I cant stand to think of you in so much discomfort. The guys helped me to accept that you going with Jason need not make a difference between _us_, and Id like to believe that. I dont _want_ it to make a difference. I know you had to offer your help. Its in your nature, and I love you the way you are..." he couldnt go on, because Tanya sealed his mouth with a deep, grateful kiss. When she let him up for air again, Adam laughed, a bit out of breath.

"I do, you know? Love you, that is. Maybe Im not saying it often enough, but ..."

"Youre saying it as often as I need to hear it," Tanya replied, her voice husky with relief. "And I love you, too."

"I know," Adam murmured, nuzzling into the dark curly hair. He felt a pleasant lassitude steal over him, and Tanya had yawned delicately a couple of times already. But there were a few more things he needed to say.

"Tanya ... if you had known beforehand what was required, would you still have gone with Jason?"

The girl thought for a moment, cuddling closer to the slimly muscular body, so different from Jasons, and yet so much more familiar and welcome. Adams wiry strength didnt intimidate her as much as the older boys broader frame and more sculpted musculature had. Jason was certainly good to look at, shed noticed that even before that afternoon at the lake -- after all, he and Tommy both liked to display their chests and arms by wearing tight tank tops not only while sparring, but also at school. Tanya wouldnt go so far as accusing them of being exhibitionistic, but both former and current Red Ranger were rather aware of the envious and/or wistful glances they garnered from other teens of both sexes. Which brought her back to Adams question.

"I ... I think so. At least if I had had an inkling, I wouldnt have needed to tie him up."

"You ... _what_ ?!?" Adam sat up with a start.

"Oops," Tanya murmured, blushing hotly. Somehow, she hadnt wanted to let that tidbit of information slip and had carefully skirted around the issue. In view of the Green Rangers incredulous look, she hesitantly explained the circumstances. Before, she had only mentioned her physical and mental discomfort.

Adam shook his head in total amazement as he slowly sank back onto the pillows.

"I cant believe Jason actually suggested that!"

"Neither could I, at first; but hed startled me so ... and he was right, being in control helped, at least somewhat. Then, of course, once he and Kat had found out what we _really_ needed to do, it was unnecessary."

"Wow," Adam breathed as he tried to picture the scenario, but couldnt. It just didnt fit with his images of Tanya and Jason, much less of demure Kat.

They had talked more about their thoughts and experiences then, sharing with each other what theyd felt and learned about themselves. Tanya had been very grateful and relieved that the rest of the team had helped Adam cope with her decision, as shed hoped they would, just as Kat had helped her. Gradually, they had become more drowsy as their sated bodies demanded rest. They knew that they would need to talk about That Weekend for quite some time, but they were back together, in each others arms, and right now, that was the most important thing.

 

***

  


Adam smiled once more as Tanya shifted in her sleep, dislodging the pastel-coloured sheet and baring her sumptuous breasts to his gaze. Unable to resist the temptation, he reached out with a gentle fingertip, tracing one soft mound. The dusky knot in the center began to harden, and Tanya sighed softly, rolling slightly over so that Adam had better access. Her breathing pattern was still regular and even, but Adam got the distinct impression that everything was not quite as it seemed. Testing his theory, he pinched the sensitive nub gently, and had to grin at the tiny hitch in Tanyas breath. Feeling unusually bold, he leaned over her and placed a butterfly-soft kiss against the pouting lips.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered, the smile audible in his voice.

"Mmmm....you know your fairytales," Tanya murmured, not opening her eyes.

"I sure do," Adam chuckled, kissing her more insistently. He was rewarded with a sexy smile that made his hormones sit up and take notice.

"But ... its not quite right." The sensual voice lured Adam into another kiss.

"What do you mean, not quite right?" he asked, playing along. This kind of teasing was new to both, but it was certainly enjoyable! "I know for a fact that Sleeping Beauty was awakened with a kiss!"

"Mmmm," Tanya purred, still with her eyes closed.

"Right method, wrong location. Im still asleep."

"Oh?" he couldnt help laughing. "Then lets see if I cant find a better place...!"

He bent over the smooth dark skin and located the hardened tip of Tanyas breast. Placing tiny, openmouthed kisses around the areola, he felt himself grow hard again as Tanyas breathing accelerated. Feeling more than a bit giddy with renewed arousal and happiness, the Asian then began to lick teasingly at the sensitive nubbin. He drew it into his mouth and started suckling as her hands tangled in his locks. Soon, Tanya moaned deeply as she shifted closer against him, twining her legs with his. Adam feasted happily on the soft swell, moaning his own delight into the chocolate skin. His hands began to wander of their own volition, down the satiny skin of Tanyas belly to the already moist nest of dark curls. Her legs fell open to his touch. Bold as never before, he slipped a finger into the swollen folds, seeking out her pleasure pearl.

"Ohhh, Aaadaammmm," Tanya sighed in bliss as he explored her sex. Jason had touched her like this, but he had lacked the delicacy of Adams lovemaking. Where her boyfriend coaxed her gently into desire, the ex-Gold Ranger had spurred her on to match his own need. While that was certainly partly due to the urgency caused by the Ecstasy potion, Tanya suspected that even under normal circumstances, Jason would be a more demanding lover than Adam. Which was nice in its own way, if you were in the proper mood, but Tanya _much_ preferred the Green Rangers slower pace and the care he took with her.

She let go of the black curls when Adam moved his mouth to her other breast, gliding her hands over the smooth-skinned shoulders. He licked at the turgid little peak and teasingly blew a stream of cool air over her wet skin, sending pleasurable shivers from her breast directly into her pussy. Tanya sighed ecstatically once more. Suddenly, she arched off the bed, uttering a tiny scream. Her eyes flew open as she realised what her lover was doing -- Adam had bit delicately into her pebbled nipple, not enough to hurt but only to excite, and simultaneously thrust two fingers into her clenching channel. Tanya began to tremble as Adams black eyes captured hers with unaccustomed heat. Gleaming white teeth sawed gently at the hard point, a wet tongue traced circles around the areola, and his hand pumped insistently into her tight folds. She felt heat surge between her legs, and a fresh flood of moisture wetting her even more. Tanya closed her eyes for a moment, then clamped her thighs around the maddening hand, stilling its movements. There was an emptiness opening up within her that those fingers just couldnt fill.

"Oh God, Adam ... come into me," the Yellow Ranger gasped, writhing sensually while he suckled once more on her heaving bosom.

Green Ranger used his free hand to cup one soft swell as he moved up to kiss Tanya again. Kneading gently, he stimulated his girfriend further before he spoke. The light tenor was a husky growl, unaccustomed to both, as he asked for her preference.

"How do you want it?"

Tanya shuddered; the sheer carnality of the sound and the question was unexpected, especially coming from Adam, but right now she didnt care. She only knew that she needed to be filled with Adams hot, throbbing shaft, lying pressed in the crease of her thigh.

"I dont know," she moaned as Adam released her momentarily to grab a foil packet from her nightstand. She tried to help him roll the condom on, but was trembling too much. The heated look she bestowed on his pulsating organ, along with the hunger in her smile, made Adams blood boil. Tanya had never _quite_ reacted to him that way, and it was strangely exciting, making him more adventurous in his turn. Finished with the thin latex sheath, he drew Tanya against his chest. taking her willing mouth in a drugging kiss. Then, he released her and lay back on the rumpled sheet. Both teens were breathing hard. When had their gentle, playful lovemaking taken a turn into raw, hot sex? Neither had an answer, but that was unimportant right now. What mattered was fulfilling their mutual desire.

Adam issued his own ecstatic moans as Tanya ran her hands from his shoulders across his chest, down his washboard abs to his straining manhood. She sculpted the silk-skinned organ with teasing fingers. Then, she bent over and rubbed her breasts all over Adams sweaty skin. Suddenly, he knew _exactly_ how he wanted to take her. He drew her between his legs and up, so that she was almost poised over his groin.

"Like this," he rasped. "God, Tanya, please, ride me!"

Tanya took one look at the black eyes blazing with need, and inhaled a shaky breath. For an instant, she was reminded of Jason, but this was_Adam_, the man she loved, and she couldnt deny him. A wicked thought occured to her, and a secretive little smile curved her generous mouth upwards. Giving in to an almost irresistible impulse, Tanya decided not to banish her memories, but to draw on them instead, grasping Adams wrists and placing them above his head. In a graceful, fluid motion, she straddled the narrow hips, settling on the throbbing rod and swaying back and forth. Adam threw his head back and groaned.

"Tanya...!"

She chuckled deep in her throat. The husky sound brought Adams eyes back to his girlfriends, and he watched with bated breath as she mounted him, holding his penis at an angle that provided maximum stimulation for both as she sank down, down, until their dark curls meshed and he was deeply embedded in her tight channel. Both teens froze.

The Yellow Ranger held perfectly still for long moments, relishing the feel of holding Adams cock within her body. Then, she slowly straightened, her own weight driving the hard shaft a final half-inch into her. Involuntarily, her love muscles clamped around the invader, and Adam groaned in sheer bliss. He reached unsteady hands to the heaving globes and tugged at the hard protrusions. Tanya reacted by throwing her head back, eyes closed to shut out everything but the incredible sensations racing through her body. When she opened them again, Adam caught his breath at the fire within them. He instinctively thrust his hips upward, and both gasped. Then, after another moment of stillness, Tanya braced herself against his chest and began to move.

Adam was torn between just rolling his eyes back and surrendering himself to the rocking motions, and the desire to watch Tanya impale herself over and over again on his pulsating rod. A light sheen of sweat broke out on the chocolatey skin, making it gleam in the waning light. Fascinated, Adam let his hands glide down the smooth body, coming to rest on Tanyas hips. He moved into the rhythm with her, meeting her thrusts so that he never quite slid out of the heat and wetness surrounding his manhood. Fleetingly, he wished they could dispense with protection, but the slight increase in stimulation was not worth the added risk of pregnancy. The thought of one day creating a child with Tanya like this was not entirely unpleasant, though. His musings were interrupted when Tanya issued another needy moan, shifting slightly without breaking rhythm.

Zeo Ranger Fours senses nearly went into overload as he watched his girlfriend take her hands off his chest, straighten once more and place slim fingers on herself. Tanya had never hesitated to make her wishes known to him, telling him gently what he could do to bring her the most pleasure, but she had _never_ displayed herself quite like this. For she began to rub her own breasts, lifting them, pressing them together, pinching the straining nipples. Adam hardly knew what to do -- watch Tanya stimulate herself, support her while she was undulating on top of him, or roll her over and pump into her until they both climaxed. His breath came in short gasps, and he felt himself get slick with excitement. His heart was hammering against his chest, and he thrust harder into the moist channel, when he heard Tanyas voice, raspy and low with sexual hunger.

"Touch me, Adam, please -- make me come!"

The sexy request could not be denied, and the teen moved trembling hands to the dark curls between his girlfriends thighs. Parting the wet folds, he unerringly sought and found the throbbing kernel of flesh, rubbing and pinching until he heard Tanya hiss sharply. She froze in mid-motion, then slammed down on him, hard, and convulsed in orgasm. As soon as she relaxed her inner muscles enough so that he could move again, Adam thrust upwards once, twice, and came with a muted shout that sounded hoarse even to his own ears. When the final spasm subsided, Tanya fell forward, dislodging his rapidly shrinking penis from her pussy. Adam moaned along with his lover, but it was unimportant next to the urgency with which they kissed.

The two Rangers lay in each others arms, waiting for their thundering heartbeats to return to normal and their heads to stop spinning. Hands smoothed idly along sweat-slick backs as they cuddled, elated and spent. Finally, Adam leaned up on one elbow. He was fairly exhausted, but just_had_ to look into Tanyas eyes. She met his slightly apprehensive gaze with a somewhat sheepish smile.

"What ... what happened just now?" he asked, still a bit out of breath.

"I dont know, but can we do it again sometime?" she purred.

Adam had to laugh at that, his concern about having lost control at the last evaporating rapidly.

"If you want to," he smiled, kissing her gently yet passionately as he gathered Tanya once more into his arms and drew her head down on his shoulder. She slipped an arm around his waist and tangled her legs with his.

"Mmmmh ... I want to. Most definitely. Oh sweetie ..." she sighed blissfully, hugging Adam and pressing a kiss on the muscular shoulder. "That was _soooo_ good!"

"Mmm, yeah," Adam mumbled, a slight shudder working its way down his spine as he remembered how sexy Tanya had looked when she touched herself.

"You were absolutely incredible!" Tanya grinned happily. Snuggling deeper into her boyfriends embrace, she felt almost giddy. It would never have occurred to her to make love to Adam like that before That Weekend, but she was glad she had. Jason had not been in the least shy about experimenting with different positions, and now that Adam had cooperated so enthusiastically, she couldnt _wait_ to try some others with him. While making love with him slowly and gently was wonderful, she was definitely looking forward to trying new things every now and then. She told him as much, and couldnt help a tiny chuckle as Adam blushed.

"You ... you really like doing it in other ways?" The light tenor was a bit hesitant, dubious even, but her singers ear detected a decided trace of interest in Adams voice.

"Uh-huh. With you, I want to do _everything_," she breathed. "As often and as gentle, or as wild as you want!"

Adam inhaled deeply. If he hadnt been so spent, he was sure he would have started a new round right away. As it was, he had to settle for crushing the soft lips under his in a kiss that was far more demanding than any he had ever shared with Tanya before. When they came up for air, both pairs of dark eyes sparkled with love and laughter.

"Ill have to take you up on that -- the next time," he promised huskily. Tanya smiled at the note of possessiveness in Adams voice. For once, she didnt mind. If this whole situation should succeed in reassuring Adam and helping him overcome his insecurities, then it was more than worthwhile. And if having a somewhat more exciting love life was part of that, she certainly wasnt going to complain! Despite her conviction that she preferred slow and gentle to hot and wild, where was the harm in having a bit of both? She laughed to herself as she settled more comfortably in Adams arms.

"I love you, Adam," she sighed drowsily.

"I love you, too," he replied. Both lay contentedly on the rumpled bed, exchanging soft kisses and even softer caresses as the night settled outside, blanketing the cosy room in darkness. At long last, Adam reluctantly disengaged himself from his lovers arms. There were many things he wanted to talk about, but they could wait. For now, it was enough that theyd found each other again. Besides, if he didnt make tracks soon, his parents would send out a search squad. He bent over Tanya and kissed her droopy eyelids.

"I have to go, love," he whispered.

"Mmmhh....do you have to?" The sultry question made Adam seriously consider his options. However, there was no excuse for staying out all night that he could give his folks on such short notice. Now, if this were the weekend instead ... he sighed, more than slightly disappointed.

"Im afraid I do. I wish I didnt, but ..."

Tanya reached up and drew the dark head down to her mouth. Their kiss was long, and slow, and full of promise. Adam was almost reeling when the clinging lips released him.

"Just promise me one thing, sweetie," Tanya murmured into his ear.

"Anything," he promised fervently, and meant it. She chuckled a bit wickedly.

"Just be glad Im not going to hold you to that ... much." At his slightly alarmed look, her smile grew wider. "No, really ... all I want is for us to find some time for ourselves ... just once, I want to fall asleep with you, and wake up with you again the next morning -- thats all."

"I think we should be able to manage that." Adam felt a pleasant thrill at Tanyas request. He immediately began to think of ways, and times. However, the distant tolling of a bell tower reminded him that tonight, unfortunately, was _not _the right time.

"Well make it happen," he promised. "Soon."

"Good. I cant wait."

With that, the Yellow Ranger let her boyfriend go. She watched appreciatively as he dressed, admiring the play of wiry muscles under his honey-coloured skin. Adam blushed slightly under her scrutiny, but made no move to hide. Instead, he let his dark eyes roam once more over the lithe form with its generous curves. He liked the contrast her chocolatey skin made on the floral sheets, now that Tanya had turned on a muted nightlight. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Adam ran a gentle hand down the oh-so-tempting body, lingering tenderly at the sensitive nipples. Tanya stretched invitingly, giving him yet another sexy smile.

"Dont," he admonished her, bending over to kiss Tanya once more. She pouted a bit, but let him draw the sheet up, covering her to the waist.

"Dont ... what, Adam?" Tanya couldnt resist asking, although she knew full well what she was doing to him.

Zeo Ranger IV just smiled.

"Dont tempt me like this; dont get up to see me out ... and dont get dressed." The last request was made in a voice Tanya had heard for the first time the night they had become lovers. Then, Adam had asked her to let him enter her; now, he was asking .... what? She raised a questioning eyebrow. Adam let his lips wander over her face in a whisper-caress.

"When I get home, Ill go directly to bed. I want to fall asleep thinking of you lying here naked, like this, the way I held you ... if we cant spend the night together, we can at least do this ..."

"Okay," Tanya breathed, excited and touched by his plea. "Will you call me when youre ready? To say goodnight?"

"Mmm-hmm."

They kissed once more, their tongues twining, tasting, lingering ... then, Adam tore himself away and quickly made his way out, before he _really_ lost his resolve. Tanya lay back, a dreamy smile on her face. Who would have thought that her shy boyfriend would develop such a deliciously naughty streak that was incredibly romantic at the same time? She was going to_love_ discovering new facets to Adams personality, for sure. Snuggling deeper under the covers, she snagged her phone closer and put it into easy reach, waiting for her lover to call.

 

***

  


Tommy lugged the last of the leftover supplies to his 4 x 4 and put them into the trunk. He straightened and watched Kat come towards him, a plastic bag with dirty laundry in her hand. They had needed another set of both sheets and towels to bring the cabin to order, and he would have to make another run up here once hed taken care of the wash. He didnt mind, though. Being with Kat this afternoon and early evening had fulfilled some of his wildest fantasies, and a few he hadnt even known hed had. Her experience during That Weekend sure had let loose the tigress under the pussycat.

A shadow flitted over his features. While theyd been making love, Tommy had been able to repress the memory of Kats dreamy tone of voice as she told him about being with Jason; now, that they were no longer in each others arms, he wasnt sure what to think about it. A sudden fear gripped him.

_*Have I lost her? Worse, lost her to my best friend? And what if Jase feels the same? Do I ...can I let her go, if thats the case?*_

"Tommy?"

Kats soft voice brought him out of his reverie with a start. He hadnt even heard her approach. Wordlessly, he accepted the keys to the cabin Kat dropped in his hand. He pocketed them and turned away. Or at least, he tried to. Kats hand on his arm stopped him.

"What is it, Tommy?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he mumbled, suddenly ashamed of his suspicion. He wouldnt look at his blonde girlfriend, though.

The Australian regarded him for a long moment, then sighed. She had a pretty good idea what Tommy was thinking about. The Red Ranger was far less inscrutable to his friends than he liked to believe.

"Cant you tell me?" Her voice was soft and understanding.

Tommy blushed slightly as he raised his eyes to Kats.

"I ... its kinda silly, really," he tried once more to dismiss his sudden unease, but Kat would have none of it.

"Tommy, something is bothering you, and dont try to deny it!" She stopped his protest before he could do more than open his mouth. "I thought we had all gone beyond the need to pretend."

Kat gentled her tone and placed both hands on the broad shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take the plunge herself.

_*If I can seduce Tommy like I did this afternoon, I can surely make him talk about ...me and ...and Jason.*_

She sighed inwardly, wishing she were clearer on her own reasons and motivations.

_*No time like the present to find out!*_

"Its about what I did with Jason, isnt it?"

The bald question hung between both teens, seemingly creating a zone of stillness that was only shattered when Tommys shoulders slumped in defeat. He didnt _want_ to talk about this, half-afraid of what he might hear, but knew he had to. In his mind, he sent a silent apology to Adam.

_*I thought you were exaggerating your concerns, buddy; now, after the way Kat talked about Jase ... I know exactly how you must have felt!*_

The Red Ranger echoed his girlfriends sigh. Guiding her to the porch steps, he plopped down, drawing her to sit next to him. He held her hand in his, but had to look down as he haltingly formulated his thoughts.

"Kat ... its not so much that the two of you made love rather than had just sex; I think in a way, Im kinda glad that it wasnt all bad for both of you. Come to think of it, I dunno if I couldve done _that_, had Jase taken me up on it." He grinned fleetingly, finding the thought of actually making love to his best friend more than slightly disturbing. He pushed it away.

"No, its more ... I dunno ... the way you _talk_ about it ... about Jase. Its ... its almost as if ..." Choking slightly on the words, Tommy couldnt go on.

He didnt need to.

"As if I had fallen in love with him?" Kat asked very gently, finally seeing where this was leading.

"Yeah."

The Pink Ranger leaned back against one of the posts, lost in thought. Then, she looked at Tommy once more.

"Tommy ... I think that maybe, in some way, I have. Wait -- hear me out." She inhaled deeply. This _had_ to come out right, or she would hurt Tommy worse than Kims letter had done. "Jason is a wonderful guy -- I dont think I have to tell you that, right?"

There was no need to wait for the affirmative nod.

"What he and I shared during that weekend .... Id like to think that now Jason is as much _my_ friend as yours -- no longer just _your_ best friend, whom I like for your sake. Being intimate with him like that, in more ways than just the obvious -- how could it _not_ bring us close? When we three said goodbye to each other out here, Jason said that he loved both me and Tanya -- and I believe him. Just as Tanya and I came to love _him_. Only, Im not _in love_ with him; not the way I am in love with you."

Kat smiled as Tommy lifted his head at that, searching out her eyes.

"What I had to accept, though -- and believe me, it wasnt as easy as it sounds -- is the fact that I _might_ have fallen in love with him, had things been different."

"Different -- how?" Tommy asked hoarsely, barely able to think. His mind was whirling chaotically, and he had to try hard to get past Kats statement that she was still in love with _him_, Tommy Oliver, and not his best friend.

"Oh Tommy," Kat sighed, sensing his confusion. "_If_ Jason had been here when I came to Angel Grove ... _if_ he had been available then ... _if_ Kim and you had never broken up ... and most importantly,_if_ I hadnt fallen in love with you, I think there might have been a very strong possibility that I _could_ have fallen for Jason. But he wasnt, and you had, and _I_ had ... it was too late right from the start, when he came back. And as much as hes come to mean to me, through you and by just being himself ... I dont _want_ things to be different."

The blonde paused a moment, to let her words sink in. She knew in her heart that she was telling the truth; a slight pang of regret for what might have been made a brief appearance, but vanished almost as soon as it had come. Touching a gentle hand to the lean cheek, she said the rest of what Tommy needed to hear.

"I love you, Tommy. _You_, Zeo Ranger Five, faulty memory, warts and all. Not your best friend. I fell in love with you not because Rita put a spell on me, although she _did_ tell me to make trouble for you and Kim. I knew it when I was free of her influence and _still_ wanted to have you for myself. Only, you were happy with Kimberly, and that meant more to me than snagging you myself."

Tommy drew her into his arms, burying his face in her sunny locks.

"I dont know that I could have coped with losing her, if it hadnt been for you and Billy, and the rest of the guys," he mumbled. "I ... its just ... I couldnt stand the thought of losing you, too."

"Youre not losing me," she reassured him. "Not to something like That Weekend, as long as you can understand why I felt I had to do it, and not to Jason, even though Ive come to care about him."

He looked into the blue eyes then.

"I ... I guess I knew that. Its just ... I know Jase, probably better than myself, and hes such a great guy ... if it hadnt been for him, way back when ... when he and the others freed me from Rita ... I guess what Im trying to say is, I couldnt really blame you if you fell for him. He deserves to find someone special just like you!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she teased. "But he has Emily; who knows, maybe _shes_ the one for him."

Tommy looked somewhat skeptical, but said nothing, waiting for Kat to continue.

"And maybe not," she conceded. Emily was nice enough, but sometimes it seemed as if she lacked a certain ... something ... that the female Rangers all seemed to share, but not very many others. However, that was for Jason to decide.

"Anyway, you dont have to fear that Im going to throw you over for Jason. Hes a good friend; the best, really, and I have to admit ... I_wont_ be able to pretend That Weekend never happened, but you wont lose me to him. Not ever. I love you too much for that to happen."

Kats voice rang with conviction, and Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. Hed been more worried than hed admitted to himself, especially since he had caught glimpses of smiles, shared looks and aborted touches between Jason and Katherine over the last couple of weeks that had nagged at his subconscious. He trusted both of them implicitly, but it had made him wonder ... he shook himself. If he knew one thing, it was that neither Kat nor Jason would _ever_ betray him. Everything else, he could deal with.

"I love you, too," he replied earnestly, and was rewarded with a delighted smile and a soft, lingering kiss, far removed from the passionate exchanges of the afternoon. The memory sent a pleasant tingle down his spine, and he drew the lovely blonde deeper into his arms.

"Well sort it all out," Tommy promised huskily as he traced the delicate features with a gentle fingertip. "As long as I know you love me, I can cope with anything. Just promise me youll tell me if you ever change your mind."

"I wont," Kat sighed, relaxing into the embrace. She knew theyd be talking about this some more in the future, but right now, there was no further need to ... snuggling closer, she let her eyes drift shut. It felt so _good_ to be held like this by Tommy, almost like waking up cuddled close to a muscular chest, legs intertwined ... a tiny giggle escaped her.

"What?" Tommy turned to look at his girlfriend and lover.

"I was just remembering ... at the time, I was _so_ embarrassed ... on Saturday morning, when I woke up, I actually called Jason by your name!"

"You did?" he asked, not sure if he should be delighted or uncomfortable. The sparkle in the sapphire eyes for some reason tipped the scale in favour of delight.

"Uh-huh ... Jason said he didnt mind ... said it showed him that it was _you_ I loved, and not anybody else. Besides, I wasnt even fully awake yet ... I only knew I could have _died_!" She giggled again, looking at Tommy from under her lashes. Would he get the small irony?

For once, he did. A smile began to spread slowly over his face, and he kissed her again, this time a bit more playfully. Pretending to be scandalized, he made an effort to tease her a little.

"So youre one of those hussies who cant remember the name of the guy they went to bed with, huh?"

Kat elbowed him, mock-pouting. An enormous weight seemed to lift off her shoulders. If Tommy could joke about this ... not much, true, but it certainly was a start ... Her expression earned her another kiss, and Tommy soothed her ruffled feathers with an understanding smile and tender hug.

"I understand what youre trying to say, honey. Its okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He got up, pulling the Pink Ranger along with him. He enfolded her in his arms, bodies pressing close. Serious once more, he tilted the porcelain face up, so that he could look deeply into the blue pools.

"I love you, Kat. More than I ever thought possible, after Kim left me. I ... I love Jason, too, as my friend and more -- I can handle that you two have become close. I think. I ... we, really ... may need some time to take it all in, but as long as were all honest with each other, well get through this. All of us."

Kat just nodded. That Weekend had a pronounced influence on a lot of relationships, not least of all hers and Tommys, but he was right about one thing -- honesty and the love they all shared, as friends and Rangers, would see them through.

They kissed once more, slowly and deeply, but before it could turn into passion, they both drew back. Smiling at each other, they separated reluctantly, bodies still singing with remembered delight. Taking Kats hand firmly in his, Tommy led her to the car. Opening the door for her, he touched her smooth cheek in a gentle caress.

"Lets go home."

 

***

At the Youth Center the next day, Billy and Rocky had taken a classic double-take at Jasons rather dreamy expression whenever he looked at Emily, and when they noticed the somewhat dazed looks Tommy and Adam gave Kat and Tanya, coupled with the only half-hidden, smug smiles the girls bestowed on their boyfriends when they greeted them with _very_ warm kisses, both former and present Blue Rangers had exchanged a single glance and started to snicker. The uncomprehending looks and questions from their friends had Rocky nearly dissolving into hysterical laughter and Billy grinning broadly, and for once the two friends had found themselves in the enviable position of being more in the know than the other male Rangers. Of course, both Pink and Yellow Rangers had caught on very fast to their amusement, and had threatened Billy and Rocky with dire consequences, should they even _dream_ of enlightening their teammates.

"Dont worry," Rocky had laughed, too overjoyed to see things back the way they wanted them to be.

"This is just too good! I just wish I knew what you did to poor Tommy and Adam!"

Before Billy could chastise him for his prurient interest, Tanya stole a glance at her best friend. The gleam in the blue eyes matched the sparkle in her own.

"Well, were not telling. Guess youll have to live with that," she told Rocky with some asperity, shaking her head in mock disapproval. The generous mouth was twitching at the corners, though. Katherine just gave the Blue Ranger a warning look, and sported a rather enigmatic smile. Then, she hooked an arm through Tanyas, and the two beautiful girls sashayed off, oblivious to the plethora of wistful glances sent after them by every male in the vicinity.

Billy turned towards his friend and former teammate.

"It is _really_ none of our business, you know," he said, trying to be stern, but a slightly wicked smile reached from his lips to the blue-green eyes.

"I know that; but dont tell me youre not the least bit curious about what those two were up to!"

"I do not speculate on the sexual habits of my friends," Billy intoned with great dignity.

"Hah! But _you_ know, and _I_ know that it has to have something to do with sex!" Rocky crowed, delighted to have caught Billy out. The young genius blushed. For a moment, it seemed as if he were going to decline to answer, but a brief reflection told him that the whole situation had progressed too far to retreat into proper decorum now.

"Well ... I would surmise that Tanya and Katherine have reestablished whatever kind of intimacy they have shared with Adam and Tommy, and I think that Jason and Emily have also reached at least some kind of greater understanding." He paused for breath. Before Rocky could say anything else, he forestalled him with a raised hand.

"However, I really believe that we should leave well enough alone. Whatever transpired between those six, it is none of our business, and we should respect their privacy in this matter. There has been a great deal of openness during That Weekend," -- even Billy tended to capitalize -- "and while it was good and even necessary at the time, Id just as soon return to the previous state of affairs."

"Youre probably right," Rocky admitted reluctantly as he collected his things.

"But I sure wish I knew what theyve done! Man, Ive never seen such an expression on Adams face! Tommy, too. "

Billy could only nod in silent agreement as they left.

***

Jason threw the last of his books into his locker and turned towards the opposite row of metal doors. He still hadnt had a chance to talk to Adam and Tommy, and he needed to, if he wanted to go through with what hed planned. Besides, his conscience was somewhat bothered by the fact that both Tanya and Kat still made regular appearances in his nighttime fantasies. True, Emily was featured more and more of late -- ever since her confession that she was physically attracted to him, and their subsequent growing closeness. He still couldnt quite get over the fact that his blonde girlfriend would even consider going back on her pledge -- even   if it wasnt as binding as hed thought itd be. Jason mentally shook his head.

_*I have to be really sure if getting together with her is what we both want*_, he mused as he waited for the rest of the gang to leave their respective classrooms. _*Otherwise, well both end up with a truckload of regrets, and I couldnt do that to Emily. And I meant what I said -- I wont make love to anyone again until and unless Im sure its something real, and not just hormones!*_

That thought firmly fixed in his mind, he straightened as his friends reached him. They shared their customary easy banter, and it was evident to all that the tension among them was slowly but surely dissipating. Jason watched Rocky get into a good-natured argument with both girls over the merits of home cooking versus big, juicy, loaded pizzas from his favourite takeout, and decided the time was right. Touching Tommy, who was listening to the exchange with half an ear, lightly on the shoulder, he simultaneously caught Adams eyes. Taking a step back, he waited until he had both Red and Green Rangers attention.

"Listen, guys ..." he had to clear his suddenly dry throat, "... can I talk to you?"

Adam and Tommy exchanged a glance. They both had been waiting for this particular request for some time, and knew theyd better acquiesce, no matter how uncomfortable it made them feel. Still, it just _might_ be something else entirely ...

"Anything in particular?" Tommy asked, trying to be casual.

"Yeah." Jason looked at both his friends, then at his feet. "You ... you know what about."

The quiet statement excluded any possibility that Jason might want to discuss anything _but_ That Weekend. Grimacing slightly, Adam just nodded. He was _not_ looking forward to this. Tommy tugged at the collar of his tee. Like Adam, he felt he could do without getting Jasons point of view, but he also couldnt deny his best friend. Resignedly, he put an understanding smile on his face, hoping his bro wouldnt catch on to his unease.

"Sure, bro. Shall we say around five, in the park?"

The three young men made their arrangements, then went to their respective homes. At the designated time, they met near the picnic area, and wandered off, meandering through the familiar landscape. Each was trying to find a way to bring up the reason for their meeting, but neither could find quite the right words. The silence between them grew, until it became nearly oppressive. At last, Jason couldnt stand the tension any more. Stopping and leaning against a conveniently-placed tree, he drew a deep breath and met the other boys eyes. He couldnt help the slow rise of colour to his cheeks as he started to speak.

"Guys ... I know this is hard for all of us, but I think ... I _know_ we have to talk. I ... just wish I knew where to start."

To both Jason and Tommys surprise, Adam interrupted the former Gold Ranger.

"Listen, Jase ... this is about That Weekend, right? What you and the girls had to do?" He barely waited for Jasons hesitant nod.

"Well, I ... Tanya and I talked about this. Heck, we still do, from time to time. I just wanted to say that I know what I need to know, and as far as Im concerned, theres no need for you to bring it all up again."

"But Adam ... did Tanya tell you about ... well, everything, I guess? About how I scared her? I didnt mean to, of course, but ..."

"Yes, she did," Adam uncharacteristically broke in a second time. "She, uh, also told me about your solution to the problem."

The Asian blushed a fiery red. So did Jason, as the import of what Adam had just said sank in. A peek at Tommy showed that the Red Ranger was more than living up to his title, but also the slight grin that played around his mouth. Jason felt his blush spread from his face down his chest, and groaned. The sound was such a comical mixture of embarrassment, chagrin and relief, that all three had to chuckle. The tension between them eased, and they sank towards the ground, sitting casually facing each other. Tommy was the first to recover his wits.

"I know all about that, too, bro," he admitted, smirking slightly as Jason rolled his eyes. "If its any consolation to you, I feel like Adam. Kat and I have talked, well probably talk a lot more, but basically Im okay with what happened between the two of you."

"Same here," Adam agreed. "I dont need to hear your version as well; to be perfectly honest, I dont _want_ to hear your side of it. As far as Im concerned, Tanya ... the girls ... helped you out of a very tight spot, and all of you managed to find some good in it    after all. Nobody was harmed, Tanya and I _will_ get past this, and thats all that matters."

Tommy nodded. "Thats how Kat and I feel, too," he assured his best friend. "I know therell probably be some rough spots ahead for all of us, but Kat -- and you -- mean too much to me to freak out over this."

Jason looked at both his friends wonderingly, hardly able to believe his ears. Could it really be this easy? He turned towards Adam.

"Thats not quite the way you felt when Tanya first offered, though," he reminded the Green Ranger cautiously.

"I know," Adam conceded. The memory of his first anguished reaction briefly shadowed his expressive face. "But I understand and accept her reasons for doing what she did. Tommy and the others helped me see that there really was no other way." The teen briefly smiled his thanks to the Teams leader, remembering their conversation and the unstinting support the rest of the team  had given him.

Tommy smiled back fleetingly, then they both returned their attention to Jason. Adam drew a deep breath.

"Look, Jason, I know you probably want to explain, or apologize, or whatever, and I guess Id want to do that, too, if I were in your position, but theres really no need. What happened to you was _not_ your fault -- it was no-ones really, if you dont count Mondo. Weve said it often enough, it could have happened to any and all of us. It just turned out it was you."

"Yeah, bro," Tommy chimed in, draping an arm around his best friends shoulders. "Adams right. The girls did what they felt they had to do, and I for one dont blame you for accepting their help. Were _friends_. All of us. Friends help each other."

Adam also rested a hand briefly on the black-shirted shoulder. Time to stop skirting the issue.

"Jason, let it rest, okay? Tanya ... well, she told me that you actually made love to her. Ill be honest, at first it threw me a bit, but then all I could feel was relief that it was not as much of an ordeal for her as Id feared. I know that you tried, right from the start, and also how you found out what would work."

Zeo Ranger Four cast an apologetic glance at Tommy, who just nodded. He could understand and accept Adams reluctance to mention his fears that Tanya might develop feelings for Jason, especially after what Kat had told him about her own reactions to being with his best friend. It was a bit embarrassing, but as Billy had pointed out to him in a private conversation, it was probably inevitable (and maybe for the best) that both he and Adam knew about what had happened to their lovers up at the cabin.

The former Ranger looked up then, searching his friends eyes. Finding only sincerity and understanding, he released a breath he hadnt even been aware of holding, his shoulders sagging in relief.

"I ... I dont know what to say," he said, his deep voice rough with emotion.

"You dont have to say anything, bro," Tommy reassured him. "Its over; we made it through, all of us, and its time to let it go. Otherwise, well end up stirring up all kinds of things we dont want to, and chances are, somebody _will_ get hurt then." The           long-haired young man briefly thought about Kats confession that under different circumstances she might have fallen in love with his best friend. Hed caught a couple of wistful glances in Kats direction that Jason hadnt quite been able to hide, and had wondered if those feelings might not be mutual. However, he trusted both.

"Y-you really mean that?"

The hope in the low voice brought a smile to Tommys face.

"Yeah, I do. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No." Jason straightened then, and gripped Tommys hand that still rested on his shoulder. Their fingers squeezed, hard, a look of understanding passing between them as it had countless times in the past. Then, Jason turned once more to the Green Ranger. "Adam, I ..."

"Its allright, Jase. Really." Adam found a smile of his own, and slowly the three relaxed, relieved that neither would have to listen  to or talk about things they all preferred to keep private. At last, Jason cleared his throat. There was still one matter he had to bring up with both Adam and Tommy ...

"I ... thanks, guys. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I can imagine what it would mean to _me_," Tommy interjected gently. He knew the former team leader too well not to know what was going through his friends mind. Adam seconded his statement with a nod and soft affirmative. He was about to say more, when Jason fixed him with dark, serious eyes.

"Theres ... theres something I have to ask you, though," he said, blushing slightly. The two boys exchanged somewhat uneasy glances. The way Jason was looking at them, it almost seemed as if he was .... well, not exactly afraid, but certainly apprehensive  about something.

"What is it, bro?" Tommy was the first to find his voice.

"Well, Ive been thinking ... the girls were so incredible ... patient, and understanding, and just all-around wonderful ... I wanted to, um, express my thanks to them somehow. Give them a small present ... if you two dont mind, that is," Jason finished in a rush.

"Jase, Tanya and Kat didnt help you and expect to get _anything_ in return," Adam protested automatically. He wasnt sure how he felt about this. And what exactly did Jason have in mind?

"I know that," the former Gold Ranger replied, grinning a little bit. "Its just that _I_ feel I have to repay them, as it were." He shook his head at both Tommy and Adam before they could utter a single word. "Its not the right word, but ... I think you know what Im talking about -- and _dont_ tell me you wouldnt feel the same!"

The other two had to concede that -- albeit grudgingly.

"Dont worry, Im not about to go overboard, and Im not going to give them jewellery, or anything like that -- I'll leave _that_ to the  two of you!"

Red and Green Rangers blushed, much to Jasons amusement. He felt incredibly relieved now that this talk was behind him -- even if not an awful lot had actually been said, thanks to his friends understanding.

"No, I think I saw a couple of things I believe the girls will like, nothing too personal though, and if its okay with you, Id _really_ like to get them for Tanya and Kat."

Tommy and Adam exchanged a glance, then both shrugged.

"I agree that they dont expect anything, but if thats how you feel, bro, then go for it. Its fine with me," Tommy finally said, after thinking it over.

"Me, too," Adam added, mildly curious now. What would Jason think was appropriate under the circumstances? However, when   asked, the ex-Gold Ranger wasnt telling. Instead, he put on an enigmatic smile as he levered himself to his feet again.

"Youll just have to wait and see," he grinned. "Im not risking you spoiling the surprise. And if you even _breathe_ a word of this to either Tanya or Kat, Ill make you regret it big time!"

Never one to pass up a challenge, Tommy got up as well. He punched Jason slightly in the arm.

"You and what army? You havent beaten me in a good long while, bro!"

"Oh yeah? And what about last week, when we were sparring, and you mistimed that hook kick? If that wasnt ..."

Adam just sighed and shook his head, grinning as broadly as the other two. He followed Jason and Tommy as they made their way back, taunting and bickering in great good humour -- like a hundred times before. Things were _definitely_ getting back to normal,     and he couldnt feel better about it.

***

The next weekend, the gang met at the Youth Center for another "Late Night at Ernies". Tanya had studied a new song and wanted to perform, and since they all loved to hear her sing, it was a foregone conclusion that they would be there, cheering her     on. However, at Jasons request, the two couples came by his house half an hour early. Jason let them in and guided them to the den, where hed put two small parcels on the coffee table -- predictably wrapped in pink and yellow. His parents werent home, so it was safe to talk about things without giving anything away the adults neednt know.

Tanya and Kat looked a question at their boyfriends as Jason briefly vanished into the kitchen. Theyd noticed the gift- wrapped packages in their signature colours, and were understandably curious. Before either young man could say anything -- theyd scrupulously kept their promise to Jason not to say anything to the girls -- their host came back, carrying two small bouquets of flowers that had the girls eyes light up with delight. Presenting one to each girl, Jason cleared his throat.

"Kat, Tanya ... I talked about this with Tommy and Adam, and even though I know that youll probably think its unnecessary, I wanted to say thankyou once more for what you both did for me." He handed the flowers to the girls.

Kat sniffed delicately at the bouquet -- a variety of flowers all in the same shade of pale pink, with ferns and babys breath added to give volume. Tanyas was identical in every way, only in yellow, and she, too, enjoyed the subtle mix of fragrances. She looked up into Jasons dark, slightly anxious eyes and smiled.

"Jason ... you shouldnt have...! I mean, thank you, but ..."

"I know. But can you understand that I _needed_ to do this?"

"Knowing you as I do now, I can," Tanya said quietly, her delight evident in the way she held the fragile stems. "These are _so_ lovely! Thank you!"

"Yeah, well ..." He blushed a bit. Picking up the gifts, he handed one to each girl. "These are for you, as well. Hope youll like it. And -- thank you once again, from the bottom of my heart." They had rarely heard Jason speak so sincerely.

Curious, Tanya handed her bouquet to Adam, who smiled indulgently as she carefully undid the wrapping. From the shape, it was   rather obvious that Jason had bought one or two CDs, and he certainly could live with that. Only, what kind of music did the former Ranger think Tanya would like? He watched as she read the label and squealed with joy, her eyes suddenly sparkling.

"Ladysmith Black Mambazo! Jason, where on Earth did you get these?!?"

"Over the internet," he explained, glad to have hit on the right thing. "I remember you telling me that you liked them, but didnt have any of their recordings, so I did a little surfing, and got lucky."

"Theyre a South African group, but one of the members is from the village I used to live at," Tanya told the others, still busily reading the song titles. "Of course, we didnt have anything like CD players or stuff, but we had a transistor radio, and they were on practically every show! Theyre very popular all over Africa!"

"They also worked on Paul Simons Graceland album from years back," Jason added, for the others benefit. "Tanyas seen that in my parents record collection, and told me about them."

"Oh, this is like a postcard from home," the Yellow Ranger sighed happily. "Sometimes I really miss the music, and the language    so much ...! This is _so_ great -- thank you!"

Tommy watched Kat turn her pink package over in her hands. It was more voluminous that Tanyas, but not very heavy, from the way she handled it. It seemed as if she was almost reluctant to take a closer look.

"Go on, honey, open it," he encouraged his girlfriend. "I dont think its gonna bite!"

"Of course not." Kat was carefully loosening the broad satin bow. "After all, this is from Jason, not Rocky." They all laughed at that. The Blue Ranger was famous -- or more accurately, notorious -- for his gag gifts, which often caught his friends unawares. The paper fell away, and Kat lifted the lid of the cardboard box. A look inside brought a pleased exclamation to her lips. She'd admired the item at the mall quite some time ago, and for Jason to have remembered ...

"Oh ... !"

Shiny blue eyes met warm dark ones.

"You like?" Jason asked, his voice gentle.

"Like? I love it! Thank you so much!" Kat gingerly lifted a small wooden box, made up to look like an old-fashioned treasure chest, out of the container and set it on the table. Unsnapping the tiny clasp, she lifted the domed lid, and a delicate tinkling sound    filled the room. On a mirrored surface, a minuscule figurine of a ballerina in a frothy white dress began to move in small circles, turning around and around in a stylized dance. "Oh, its the Flower Waltz from The Nutcracker! I love that melody!" The Pink  Ranger smiled as she watched the figurine twirl.

"Its a music box," Tanya realized. "Kat, thats just lovely!"

"Yes, it is, isnt it? Oh Jason, its perfect! Thank you so much!"

"From me, too," Tanya added. Both girls moved forward, and before he knew what was happening, Jason found both his arms filled with lovely femininity and two pairs of soft lips were pressed gently against his cheeks. He blushed to the roots of his hair while Adam and Tommy looked on, grinning broadly at his predicament.

"Serves you right, bro," Tommy laughed, as he watched Jason trying to fend off the gushing thanks from his former teammates.     He snickered as he caught Adams equally amused eyes. "You pick something like this for the girls, youll have to live with the consequences!" Jasons gifts were indeed perfect -- personal, suited to each young womans taste, and yet nothing he and Adam   could object to. Silently, he vowed that at the next opportunity he would find something to give to Kat that was just as thoughtful and fitting. Realizing he still held her bouquet, he thought that some flowers ... _*Maybe just three of those pink roses she likes so much ...*_ ...might just be a step in the right direction. He looked over at the Green Ranger. Adams lips quirked in his trademark half-smile, a bit sardonically, Tommy thought. Seemed like Adam was having much the same thoughts as himself. He shrugged, a sheepish grin twitching the corners of his lips.

"You think theres a message for us in there somewhere, buddy?" the Red Ranger asked drily, as Tanya and Kat hugged Jason again, who seemed torn between embarrassment and delight and was casting helpless looks in his friends direction.

"Probably," Adam agreed, shaking his head mournfully. "Otherwise, well never hear the end of it."

"You got that right," Tommy sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to watch the little scene being played out only a few feet away. Both girls were no longer seriously trying to thank Jason, but seemed mischievously bent on deepening his blushes. Finally, it got to be too much for the former Ranger. Disentangling himself from the clinging embrace of the two gorgeous girls with some effort ( and a _big_ show of reluctance that was not entirely feigned), he took a few steps back, out of both young womens reach.

"Aw, come on, ladies, enough already! It isnt that big a deal!"

"Maybe not to you, but it is to us," Tanya purred playfully. She exchanged a teasing look with Kat, who smiled right back. Studiously avoiding to glance at Tommy or Adam, she once more snagged Jason and bussed him right on the mouth. Before he could protest, Kat did the same, which produced another flood of colour into his already flaming face.

"Guys!" Jason called plaintively, somewhat at a loss of how to deal with the girls exuberance in the presence of their respective boyfriends. "I could use some help here!"

The two Rangers looked at each other, at the tableau before them, and at each other again. Then, they broke out into laughter.

"Hey, _you_ wanted to thank the girls like this," Tommy smirked, thoroughly enjoying Jasons predicament.

"Yeah; you shouldve known them well enough to know what might happen," Adam added, but nevertheless started to pull Tanya  back into his own arms. She pouted at him, but her dark eyes were dancing.

As soon as Kat found herself left behind, she backed off on her own, but not without teasingly ruffling Jasons short hair. He groaned and closed his eyes, torn between laughter and chagrin. Stepping up next to Tommy, she shared a smug grin with the tall Red Ranger, who laughed even harder.

"Oh man, I wish I had a camera! Your face is priceless!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want." Jason had a hard time controlling his own grin. "I'll get you for this somehow."

"Dont say we didnt warn you, Jase," Adam smiled, a hint of deviltry in his light tenor that made Tanya catch her breath surreptitiously. Ever since she and her boyfriend had resumed their intimate activities, she had come to recognize that particular note in his voice. A quick look into the obsidian eyes confirmed her suspicion that Adam had planned something more for tonight    than just be an enthusiastic audience at her performance. It made her tingle all over. However, her attention turned back towards   Jason who took a step forward.

"If either one of you dare say I told you so, youll be listening to Tanya from a stretcher tonight," he growled mock- menacingly. Gripping both Tommy and Adam by the shoulder, he turned them around and gave them a not-quite gentle shove in the direction of the door.

"But we did," Tommy protested, pulling Kat along with him. She just barely had time to collect Jasons gift and her bouquet. "Is it   our fault you wouldnt listen?"

Tommy knew exactly how far he could needle his best friend, and both boys were grinning madly at each other.

"Go on, get outta here before I do you serious bodily harm," Jason groused, including a laughing Tanya and Adam in his threat. He gently but firmly ushered his friends towards the front door.

"Besides, if I dont get a move on, Ill be as late as Tommy usually is. And I _dont_ want to keep Emily waiting!"

"Come on, guys -- I can tell where were not wanted," Tommy huffed. "Besides, you couldve just told us you had a date with Emily. And Im _not_ usually late!"

"No, of course not," Kat soothed her boyfriend, dragging him along to his car. "Youre only almost always unpunctual!"

That set all five off again, and Jason watched his friends pile into Tommys red 4 x 4, a broad grin on his face. His world had been thrown badly off-kilter when Mondo had contaminated their drinks, and now, after anguish, turmoil, fear and a whole lot of love and support from his friends, it seemed as if his universe had finally turned right-side up again.

Still smiling to himself, Jason collected his jacket and keys and left the house, to pick up his lovely girlfriend. Then, they would spend the rest of the night with his special friends, secure in the knowledge that all was well again for the moment -- until some other crisis, personal or caused by some alien menace, would disrupt the Rangers lives again.

_*I always knew life as a Ranger -- even an ex-Rangers -- was going to be interesting, but whoa! What a ride its been!*_

Whistling to himself, Jason jumped into his car and drove off, contemplating how and when he could tell Tommy and the others; that in a few weeks, just in time for graduation, Kimberly would be coming home for a visit.

_*Maybe we can all go scuba-diving, or something ...*_

Full of happy plans, the former Gold Ranger made the turn into Emilys street. Life was certainly good; and surely, nothing could ever go wrong again.

  


#### _The End ..._

  


  


##### _(as we all know!)_

 

 


End file.
